The Daughter of Chaos
by AuroraLokidottir
Summary: Aurora finds out that her mind has been wiped by the All-Father in hopes that she would never return to Asgard, but what he doesn't know is that Loki, her true father found her and she is walking in his footsteps more than ever. This comes from my Wattpad Account so if you want more go to /story/7647498-the-daughter-of-chaos-watty-awards- 2014


96

It had been three months since my family and I moved to the Everett area, and by family I mean just my mom, dad, and I. My sister had gotten married in early April and we moved in May. My dad was still busy at work than anything, and we had moved to Washington just to be together as a family, I myself didn't see the point in moving sometimes; we never really did anything together as a family. Occasionally I would need to get out of the house just for a drive to get away and drive around the lake. However, when we did do something it was either eating out or movies, or when guests came over. When my boyfriend came over we would go into Seattle and take tours, walk around, the whole basic principle. I'll never forget how hard it was for me when he left, but the promise ring on my left hand on the fourth finger made his visit unforgettable. I cried for a couple days and felt so alone, all of my friends I did have back in Kansas didn't stay in contact with me much, or they tended to 'forget' I moved to Washington. A few days after my boyfriend had left I fulfilled the promise of applying for the job at a local pet store in Snohomish which made me feel more confident thinking I could be raking in the extra money and going to my first year of college in September, it would keep my mind preoccupied while he was away. My uncle came not too long from California after my boyfriend left, a week or so, then the quietness subsided and there was life in the house again. The only time my family did anything was when anyone was over, if not, it was a ridiculous cycle of getting up, eating, dressing, lounging while my dad was at work, and walking four to seven miles a day. Then again, those four days he was there, went by in the blink of an eye. Going on tour at a flight museum, a trip to Mt. Rainier, and Seattle again, by the time he left I was actually ready for two months of doing nothing.

Boy was I wrong, the first day he left I was dreary and would always look in the guest room right next door to mine thinking maybe my sister and her husband would maybe come and visit, but that was a long stretch. My sister rarely talked to me, and when she did it was spontaneous and awkward. I did get a chance to talk to my childhood friend Monica and my high school friend Emilee who were supposed to be my bride's maids at my future wedding supposedly happening in four years, but conversations were always cut short, the only person really there for me was Nate, who would work constantly so he could visit me more often.

Wow, it doesn't really seem like there is a silver lining here does it? I would wait on pins and needles for an email or call from my job application I sent in, but I did get an email one day reading that they were glad I was interested and would check for any vacant opportunities for me. The problem was that they checked applications from three months ago, and that's when I had first moved here and was in no position to be looking for a job. One thing I did have though was my books, learning some German here and there, Latin, and one of the things that drove my parents insane. Magic. I had a book on Runes and a Spell book (Magick for young Witches). Every now and then fiddling with my Runes, which I had a set of three, would keep me calm when Nate was busy at work, or just couldn't seem to cheer me up. Every once and a while I would write something in Rune with Sharpe on my hand, everyone always saying, "What is that on your hand?" Not even my uncle, with tons of degrees from college, not to mention Italian and Latin speaking knew what it was. My parents weren't fond of me writing on myself, and especially something as ridiculous as that, "Runes, pah, why on earth would you need that?" My dad would always say, my mom kept quiet to herself about them, knowing how my dad very well thought of them, silently okaying them for me, as long as I used no divination in front of him. I couldn't do anything I loved in front of my parents without them turning up their noses about it.

I loved to study things I couldn't understand, although when I was a child I wanted to become a pilot, finding out I was unable because of asthma which my dad thought was unreal. I switched my major to Psychology; having taken two years in high school I was fascinated with the mind. I figured though I didn't want to listen to other people's problems when I had some of my own. I finally kept my eyes on animals, specifically owls; they intrigued me so, an owl turning out to be my Totem. Another subject I looked at quite a bit. I had times where I would dream about owls and something terrible would happen. Once upon a time I dreamed about an owl and someone we knew got into a motorcycle accident, and another time Nate lost one of his intern jobs, and how could I forget the time someone in the family died. My mom always told me not to dream about owls or be superstitious, but this was something I could not help, I couldn't help it if I dreamed about owls and something bad happened, it's not like I wanted it to happen.

One night Nate called and we talked for a good long hour or so before he stopped me and asked suspiciously, "Is there someone in your room or outside?" My stomach dropped instantly as I began to look around violently, putting the shades down I sat tense on my bed, "No, no one is here, and they're all downstairs." He sounded scared, his room being pitch black with no lights whatsoever, "I just heard it again, it was a man's voice, and I'm trying to pay attention to what he's saying." Pinching the bridge of my nose I pleaded, "Please, you're freaking me out, I'm all alone up here and now I'm on edge listening too." One other thing I forgot to mention before was I was paranoid, maybe for a good reason. One day back at my old home I would remember never going in our basement, it freaked me out, and it felt like I was being watched in certain areas. Or another time when we went to a museum, an old museum and I wanted to leave there so bad after going in a specific room which I felt like I was being watched and followed. Telling my mom so afterwards she tells me I'm crazy and tend to over think things. Knowing this is sort of true I pushed it aside for a while, but three months later there were reports of a ghost at the museum, they even had video tape proof of it, my mom was sort of afraid of me after that, looking at me like some sort of nut case.

So here I sit in my bed reading my Rune book, waiting for Nate to call while I take a blue stone out of the bag, it read I for Isa, my Rune stone. I would remember going to school with them and everyone had to know theirs. One of my friends got Uruz, meaning strength, as well as a sacrificial ox, she didn't like this one bit, and however all my friends thought it was hilarious. Another one of my friends cringed, "I was one month away from Loki!" Rolling my eyes I didn't know how this was bad, she was just overly dramatic. Jill, one of my more well-known friends got Thurisaz meaning gateway, and was linked to the Norse god Thor, we were always competitive with everything, so she just looked at me smiling and would say, "Thor, Frost Giant…" Yes, mine being Isa, meaning ice or standstill (in the Prose Edda, the frost-giant Ymir is born of ice.) I would never hear the end of it, but I just tended to embrace it. That was one thing you need to know about me though, I didn't belong here, I belonged someplace that was not of earth or as I would call it, Midgard. I belonged in Asgard, where I am the daughter of chaos and magic. So it all seemed bad to this point, but I had known for three years I was and all it took was some waiting I figured, a lot of waiting and he would come take me away from this awful mess I got dragged into, my eyes however, were getting dreary from the waiting and I figured after the longest time he wasn't coming.

Resting my eyes for a brief moment, I thought I heard my phone go off, but it was far off like in a dream so I ignored it, but at the same time heard a voice at the end of the line, sounding like it was on the phone, "Aurora, are you there, hello?" Eyes still shut I reached over for my phone to the left of me, then to the right, my hands however weren't going onto it, yet I still heard the voice, "You picked up I know it, don't play this prank on me again, the last time you played with my mind for a half hour and it took another hour for me to figure it out!" Then I heard another voice, it was soft and also sounded like it was in the far of distance of a dream, my body was like it couldn't move it was in such a dream state, I had myself quite a few that were like that, some terrifying and that I would want to wake up from but couldn't. "She's present here, might I put her on?" I then knew the other voice was my dad, he would always have the talent of interrupting something, or answering the phone for me. My eyes managed to crack open and I just saw a blurred hand, reaching for the phone I grabbed it, "Yes, how are you?" Nate sounded a little confused, "How am I? I was trying to get a hold of you for ten minutes Aurora, are you alright?" Half dead and stretching I nodded, "I'm fine Nate, don't you worry about it, I just dozed for a little bit, my dad picked up the phone for me, he tends to do that a lot." There was a strange silence on the end of the line, "That was your dad? He sure has gone up in his voice, or gotten softer?" Rubbing the bridge of my nose I stammered, "English please Nate, it's nearly eleven here, I've had a long day." Then I thought, "Eleven? My dad isn't even home from work yet."

Nate agreed, I could hear a long drawn out sigh, "That's what you told me, now I'll ask again, is everything alright?" Opening my eyes fully I blinked a few times looking around an empty room in front of me, "Everything is fine, I just thought I saw something is all, I guess I was still half asleep when I was talking to you." There was another long drawn out pause, "Then since when did you get a man's voice?" I wanted to throw the phone at the wall, we were both confused then, "I don't know, man's voice?" He was hesitant, "Yeah…He said you were present." Shooting straight up I managed to fall onto the floor, "What did he sound like?"

"It was like the voice I heard before, when it really freaked you out."

"That was nearly two week ago though, maybe it's just you, it is one in the morning there, and once again my mom is downstairs, and my dad isn't home, you're tired, had a long day of work, get some sleep."

"If you say so, just call me if something does come up, sorry if I freaked you out."

Hanging up the phone I took a deep breath, "That was two weeks ago." Picking up a huge stuffed pink owl named Rosy I got from Nate earlier that year I held it tight against my chest, my eyes starting to drop again, I didn't want to sleep however for fear I might miss something, me being as paranoid as I am. My dad would be home in twenty minutes then things would start to make sense again, yeah, that could work. I started to think happy thoughts, waiting for my dad to get back home so I could at least say goodnight. I got up and looked out my window, still clutching Rosy, waiting for my dad impatiently to arrive. My mom barged up the steps into my room, nearly scaring me out of my skin, "Its eleven forty five, where is your father?" I hadn't realized the time, I had been standing there for a long time, "I don't know, he didn't text you anything, call you?" My mother looked frightened,

"He's never done this before, suppose he got in an accident?"

"Please mother, it's fine, he's only fifteen minutes late, it could be traffic. Don't ponder on it too much; he wouldn't want you to worry."

Folding her hands together she turned out of my room quietly back down the stairs muttering to herself. "Weird though, no text, call, nothing." It wasn't like my dad to just not give us the news on what's going on, or if he would be late getting back home. Didn't matter, I couldn't stay awake any longer so plunging into my bed, my face in my pillow I instantly fell asleep.

I felt a nice hand on my back, rubbing it up and down, turning over onto my back rubbing my eyes I opened them to see a man with raven black hair in a black suit and tie. My body stiffened, I couldn't cast my gaze away from him.

"Are you going to say something?"

"That all depends, who are you, this random stranger in my room? Are you the one to come and tell me something has happened to my dad?"

"Oh don't worry, he'll be home as soon as rush hour in Seattle has stopped in two hours…" His lip curled into a devious smile, his green eyes shining with ferocity. "Now, you just sleep." Sitting up instantly, yelling loudly, "Are you barking mad, a stranger in my room just happening to know where my father is and you just tell me to sleep?" Picking up my book of Runes he flipped through a few pages, "You mean you don't know who I am, you don't remember?" Moving a little farther away from him I rubbed my arm red, "No, am I supposed to?" Gently folding the book shut he looked up towards the ceiling, "He did suppress her memory…" Holding both sides of my head which I cringed at, looking into his deep green eyes he muttered, "You've been here for four years Aurora; he made it so you couldn't remember a thing, all the chaos we shared, Asgard?" It was like something was knocking hard at the door of my brain trying to get out, a piercing pain shot into my head. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to force a memory, "Odin?" He looked as if he had gotten though the slightest, "Yes, yes, Odin." He gritted his teeth looking towards the ceiling then back at me, "The All-Father wiped your memory last chance he got and placed you here on Midgard, brainwashing you into a family!" Now my head was throbbing, I could feel the veins pulsing on the sides of my head, it hurt to remember, but I remembered dreams, dreams with this man in it, was that what they were, suppressed memories of my past?

Holding my hands on his, my eyes still squeezed shut I clutched them, "You were in several dreams of mine…Chaotic, I was there and you were and a blond haired man with a hammer." Grabbing my hands he pleaded, "Keep going, those are suppressed memories of when he wiped yours." Suddenly it was like my whole life flashed before my eyes, I saw everything, all of Asgard, and how Odin wiped my memories, the chaos we shared. Opening my eyes I trembled, "You, you're my real father." Smiling from ear to ear he looked enlightened, like he had reached new heights, "Yes, yes, Aurora, and my name is?" Still clutching his hands tightly I smiled, "Loki…" Embracing me tightly he muttered, "Yes, yes you remember now, now we can go home." Home, now the only thing I thought of, the only person I could think of was Nate, "What about Nate?" He looked like he had hit a major speed bump, "I was afraid you'd might meet someone here, you haven't known each other that long now have you?" Then his eyes wondered down to my ring, "We have, eight months, going on nine. Father, we plan on getting married." Shaking his head he frowned, "You must understand something, you are nearly two thousand miles apart, what is he going to notice if you are in Asgard and not Midgard, or Alfheim at that matter? I've never seen or met this…Nate…but you, you have and I trust you my dear Aurora, you must keep this secret." How could I? We shared every little thing about each other, this was a big secret to hide from someone I loved so dearly, but how I did despise Midgard, how I've felt a sense of loneliness for so long, this was the chance I was looking for and I wasn't about to let it go.

Picking up my book of Runes and my Spell book he stood up straight, "Either you can stay here and wish good fortune on yourself, stay with a family that despises all you do, or you can come with me, your real father." Taking a deep breath I looked around my room one last time, "I'll go, but what will become of my Midgardian parents?" Putting my books back down he sat next to me, "Either we can sit here and talk about this for almost a lifetime or you can just trust me." Yeah, trust the god of mischief and chaos, that was a really easy thing to do, but for so long I have waited, "Just one question then?" Taking in a deep breath, rubbing his eyes he agreed, "One question, just one." Of all the questions I could ask I just wanted to know the one strangely, "Can I do magic?" He actually looked optimistic about this question, getting up from where he sat everything flew from the shelves of my bookcase , my dresser falling over and door nearly coming off the hinges, "Yes, you can do magic, you still should be able to." Looking over at my desk he noticed an antique wand, walking over he gently picked it up out of its case, "You ever try and use this?" Discouraged, I held my head down, twiddling my fingers, "No, my parents didn't like me to use magic, they don't even like the mere thought of it, and even me having the two books nearly set them over the edge." Smiling he whipped the wand towards the door, knocking it clean over, "You could have been using this the whole time, would've allowed me to find you a lot easier."

Shrugging I looked at the door, mouth agape, "You mean, if I just used magic, or tried to, you would have found me quicker, and I wouldn't be here even?" Placing the wand in his pocket he chided, "That is the case indeed, I just needed one sign, anything would have been reasonable, but wands are old hack, I just tend to use my hands now." Snapping his fingers, everything went back to normal, if even a bit cleaner than it was before, "It's easier, and especially if you forget a wand, not just anyone can use it either." Standing straight up I was confident about my decision, "Alright, I'm ready." A knock came at my door, "Is someone in there with you Aurora?" Shooting a glance at him I motioned towards the door, "Don't worry about it, she'll forget soon." Taking my hand I watched my room around us grow to a blur, then to black as a new scene started to set up around us, "A rainbow bridge…?" Starting to walk me across it he changed into armor set in gold, a green cape flowing out the back, and a helmet that had horns twisted over the top. Conjuring his scepter he pointed towards Asgard, "That is where we are to go." Looking at my clothes then at Asgard I bit my lip, "How am I to fit in looking like this?" Stopping in our tracks he looked me over, "Quite right." Brushing his scepter over me I felt armor start to come around me, I even felt a scepter come and disappear in my hand. Once he was finished I looked myself over, I had gold armor like his, but with a black cape and no helmet.

"Do I get a scepter?"

"When you so choose to need it, not yet though."

"Hmm, a helmet?"

"If you so choose to need it, not everyone has one."

"So who will people think I am here?"

"Asgardians first off, second, just blend in with everyone else, don't arouse suspicion, and try to stay away from Odin for now."

The armor put an extra forty pounds on me; I found it hard to walk at times nearly tripping a few times, "Do you wear this all the time?" He didn't answer me, he just pulled me behind him as a red blur started to come closer, "Is that?" He shushed me, keeping me closer behind him, "Don't speak." Thor of all people came into focus and keeping me behind him, how did that not arouse suspicion?

"Brother, what trickery are you now?"

"Nothing that comes to mind, just, enjoying a stroll is all, what brings you here so close to the Bifrost?"

"My fair lady brings me here; I am planning on bringing her to Asgard soon."

"You think that is a good idea Thor, did you ask the All-Father?"

"Indeed I did, and he sees it fit for me to bring Jane here to Asgard for immortality, so as I wish."

He quickly walked past us both, not even noticing me behind Loki, as I remember him being called, Heimdall letting Thor into the Bifrost, "Why is Thor bringing Jane here, a Midgardian, wait…Am I immortal?" Again, he didn't seem to answer any of my questions, but he did say one thing, "If the All-Father is letting Jane into Asgard, then Thor must wish to marry her, a Midgardian, in Asgard…" At least he answered one of my questions, but I did feel like I was getting wordy, "Where are we headed now?" It was like he was expecting me to remember all of a sudden, four years of suppressed memory, "I thought putting on your old armor would do the trick, but you need something more, something that you did before." It only seemed like we walked a few more feet before everything became a blur then faded to black again. When the scenery appeared a blur again we were in a vault in front of a blue object, "The casket…" Grinning deviously ear to ear he motioned for me to pick it up. Hesitating at first I looked at the gate behind the object, "Wait…I remember when I picked this up, a metal man came out, the Destroyer? This, this isn't something I craved the most though." Leaning against the wall I held my temples, my brain feeling ensnared, "The Tesseract…" Twirling my wand, tossing it to me, "That's right my dear Aurora, you may have not been with me in New York, but I tried so hard to keep it, you knew something was going to happen with it when you were young, and craved it, and it did, a war erupted, I got put in prison here for the longest time and faced Asgardian justice, just waiting to get out and find you."

Looking at the casket I grabbed it quickly, my skin turning a pale then a dark blue, my eyes turning a crimson red, patterns quickly appearing on my skin everywhere. I felt power, something I hadn't felt in a long time, the gate opened behind the casket and out came the Destroyer, "Well, well, well, I do remember you all too well…" The Destroyer back handed me across the room causing me to drop the casket, the Destroyer going over to pick it up, putting it back. However I felt something burning in my hand, looking down I saw a golden flame dancing around my fist, it felt like a heartbeat, "Prepare yourself Destroyer…Flamma Aurum Torqueo!" Instantly a golden flame burst from my hand onto the Destroyer, trapping him in a vortex. Trying to get out the Destroyer blasted at the vortex, nearly breaking it in half. The vault started to shake and tremble, squeezing my hand to a fist the vortex closed on the Destroyer allowing me to throw him back into the cage he was in, slamming it shut. My hand burned, but it was a cold burn. Light smoke came from my hand that little flames still danced around my finger-tips, "That…felt good…" Putting a hand on my shoulder his eyes loomed over me, "That was perfect, I however hear Odin coming, we must find and try to get what you seek most…" I could hear Odin's footsteps nearing the vault, "The Tesseract…" ***** Swiping my head back at Loki I shook my head, "Oh no, not the Tesseract…Sure that has great power, but it is not what I seek, thou would do me a favor and trust me…" The door to the vault started to burst open, quickly I hid behind the pillar that the casket was on, putting an index finger over my lips, Odin sounding dumbfounded.

"What is going on here, Loki?"

"I am sure I know not what you mean All-Father."

"The Destroyer was out, I want to know why!"

"There were Giants in the hall, I proceeded, with the help of the Destroyer to eradicate them where they stood, nothing more happened here."

"The doer of good, and the doer of evil…There is something else here, isn't there?"

"My dear All-Father, you worry too much for Ragnarӧk, don't be weary, everything, is, fine."

Leaving the doer of good and doer of evil he grabbed me from behind the pillar from which the casket laid, "You don't want the Tesseract, then what do you so desire?" Dropping me onto my feet I brushed myself off, "Make the god's mortal…" His eyes looked shocked as he stared off thinking, "That reminds me of something…I did, long ago…Why such trickery now daughter?" Walking out of the vault I popped my neck to the side, "Get me Iduna…I swear it by Ygdrassil, the World-Tree, that I will lure Iduna beyond the wall of Asgard if thou wilt take me off this iceberg…Ring a bell father?" Swiftly moving over to me he barked, "Where did you hear that story?" Keeping my eyes calm I swooned, "Oh the ice tears at Jӧtunhehim you cried father, but Thiassi is dead, so what do you have to fear?" It looked as if he had struck gold, whispering like Thiassi did before me, "Thou mayst leave it when thou showest thyself ready to pay thy ransom to me…Thou wilt have to get me the shining apples that Iduna keeps in her basket…But how will you tell the story, that I tried and failed?"

Teleporting to the golden apple tree next to Iduna's golden house I called, "Oh such a pity, that poor god Thor, so weak and unnourished!" Immediately Iduna rushed out, her golden locks blowing behind her, her deep understanding eyes casting on me, "What my dear child? The god of strength has lost his power you say?" I managed a few tears, sobbing trying to wipe them away, "It was horrible, a hoard of Giants came to the realm of Asgard and he fought them off so valiantly, but he has been stuck on Jӧtunheim for a week now, he said he'd be back on the morrow,but alas, he has shown signs of growing with age quickly, you must go outside the city and give him one of your shining apples, for no apples are as shining as yours oh Iduna." Comforting me she patted my back, blue eyes gleaming, "I shall see to it that Thor has sustenance quickly, for no god can eat of this tree without me handing them an apple." Covering my face, I continued to weep, starting to calm, "Thank you so much dear Iduna, but may we have a basket of your lovely apples? Odin has told us to eat of them from our long journey to the World of Man." Nodding intently with understanding she handed us each three apples that would last forever and years to come and quickly left our presence. Uncovering my eyes I had a most sinister look on mine own face, Loki nearly dropped the apples, "You, you pulled that off like it was a mere joke." Taking a bite out of the apple I tasted it's sweet shining glory, "It was a joke my father…and I have a feeling the Jӧtuns will not take kindly to strangers…such as their vulgar nature."

Taking a bite out of his apple he leaned against the tree, "Anyone that touches the apples that have not been given by Iduna, they will wilt…" Finishing an apple, moving onto another I laid back looking at the golden apples on the tree, "But father, won't you become mortal?" Moving onto his last apple he touched a single apple on the tree, it withering away, "Oh no, I am only half a god…" I could feel my mortal body course with immortality, "I have had enough apples to watch the Asgardians grow old while I grow stronger…Then they will have but no reason not to fall." Loki looked scared, but at the same time pleased, "I am proud, surprised, and scared all at the same time…" Eating my last apple I tossed the core over the edge of a cliff, "What do you fear father, I will never betray you, mock or scorn you, I have no fear, only to get back at what the All-Father has wrought on us both." Angrily I tossed the second core over the edge, Loki calming me, "Even if Iduna comes back, it will be enough to set Asgard on fire with feebleness…" Laughing I tossed the last succulent apple core off the edge, "I imagine Thor with an elderly hunch and silver beard like the All-Father."

Within a few days moans and groans came from within the city as Loki and I stayed in the luxury of Iduna's golden house, "Have you ever heard the story on Sif's fine hair?" A knock came feebly at the door, but acted like it was trying to be strong, "Iduna, open the door, we need your shining apples!" Loki got up and opened the door, about to burst out laughing seeing Thor with silver hair and a cane, "Where is Iduna brother?" Eyes wondering around in a circle he looked about behind Thor, "I certainly do not know…" Gritting his old yellow teeth he pointed to the shining tree, "I cannot hope to get one myself, now find Iduna or I will terrorize you with thunder in the deepest chasm!" Pursing his lips together he twiddled his fingers, "You, in the state you are in oh mighty Thor?" Feebly putting up a finger he noticed Loki's youth, "Why do you look so young brother, surly you try and not rid of Iduna for Thiassi again?" Licking his lips, as if he could still taste the sweet apples he smiled, "Thiassi is dead remember, he fell a fiery death long ago…" Thor looked angered and frustrated, "You, had, to do something!" He looked as if he would drop dead at any second, from the corner of the room I could see his face wrinkle and decay like an old mortal's would. Whispering from the security that was Iduna's shining gold house, "Die, oh mighty god of thunder and strength, that way when everyone pretty much dies, we get back Iduna and we live forever…And rule Asgard…"

In an abrupt instant an apple hit Thor's head, Loki's eyes wandering behind him, noticing the apple was still golden once it hit the ground, "Loki!" Thor turned around slowly to see three warriors, Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and Volstagg the Lion and they were with Iduna who clutched her basket full of apples. Picking up the apple, Thor ate it, and upon eating it, regained his immortality, Loki slamming the door shut, "You thought my plan was bad, at least I got free and saved Iduna, remember, doer of good and doer of evil?" Standing straight up I faced the door, "Oh so cunning Loki, surly you can figure something out." Pacing the room we heard Thor call upon his mighty hammer Miӧlnir, "Why not make your presence known?" Opening the door I stared straight up at Thor, "He made me do it, that awful man!" Thor looked down at me; Loki looked like he was going to burn a fuse. "Loki made you tell Iduna to go to Jӧtunheim and take the apples?" Faking a few tears I nodded, "It was horrible, I had no choice…" Iduna looked sympathetic, "It is true, the doer of good and doer of evil was with her when she had told me the story of how you were famished in Jӧtunheim, she was weeping as she does so now." Gripping his mighty hammer he stared into the eyes of Loki, "You, thought you could possibly complete this task yet again?" Volstagg let out with a mighty yell, "But that did not happen thanks to the warriors three, when we heard Iduna was missing, we gladly went out in search of her!" Iduna gave each a kiss on the cheek and a golden apple, "And I thank you my heroes, for saving me from the Giants grasp, now I must go into the city to feed the rest."

Going to the tree she picked off apples aplenty for the city, leaving for the gates of Asgard. Thor left Loki untouched, but grumbled, "You are as lucky, as that we cannot kill those that are Asgardian brother, or what you have so done, you would have suffered dearly." The warriors three left behind Thor, still feasting on their reward for saving Iduna, happily going off to tell the tale of saving the fine immortal bringer. Walking out of the house I followed after him, "So…we cannot be killed, no matter what the case may be? As far as I'm concerned that is better than that of Midgard." Rubbing his forehead he laughed, not as I expected, "That went better than I thought, but…like I said before, have you heard the story of Sif's hair?"

Chapter 2: The Little Maiden

"Yes I have father, a dozen times at least, her hair was once golden, and oh how Thor loved it ever so. One day you cut it and she was ashamed, Thor came to you angry and you said you could get it back. You went to the realm of the Dwarfs who were excellent craftsman and asked for a block of gold to be finely whittled down to strands that would be like Sif's golden hair again." Gritting his teeth he cleared his throat, "That it did, it held like a web as if it had roots and was growing there." Noticing his frustration I wondered why he would bring up such a subject, "That was a long time ago father, besides, Thor did sort of deserve what Sif got, he should have loved her not for her hair, and Sif shouldn't have been ashamed of her hair being bald, back on Midgard, you'd get a wig, maybe you should have done that." This brought a light smile to his face, "I don't think that was on Midgard back then Aurora." Putting a skip in my step I swung myself around the tree, "Just trying to ease the tension." Say, isn't there any combat weapons you guys have?" Seeing my enthusiasm he cocked his head to the right in curiosity, "Now, what might your little might be up to now?" Sitting on the edge of the cliff I looked over Asgard, "Nothing at the moment, at the moment, I was just curious is all." Motioning me to get up the scenery around us turned black again, reappearing was a combat like area aligned with weapons of all sorts, the area that we appeared in had a rack of spears, "These were forged in Svartheim, grant it, the Dwarfs are hideous looking vermin, but they are good craftsman."

Going over to a rack he picked up a spear and tossed it to me, "It's called Gungnir, no matter who tosses it, or how bad the toss it will always hit the mark." Twirling it around in my hands I felt the balance. Turning towards a target I tossed it, rather badly at that, I hadn't thrown a spear in a while, or at all as a matter of fact and it hit the target dead center, "Now that's some balance…" Looking at a small piece of wood next to the spear rack I grabbed the spear out of the target, putting it back I picked up the piece of wood, it appeared to be folded up, "Is this what I think it is?" Taking it from me he put it in his pocket, "The boat Skidbladmir yes, forged by Dwarfs as to be able to fold into one's pocket, but you won't be needing that now will you?" Shoving my hands in my pockets I sighed, "No…" A small figure started to appear out of the welding area, "What in Valhalla are you doing here the doer of good and the doer of evil?" Taking a spear he toyed with the top, "Oh if it isn't Brock, the most spiteful of all the Dwarfs. Come back for revenge?" Brock threw his ugly hands all over the place ranting, "Why you no good! I did get my revenge; I made Miӧlnir even when you tried my patience, making Sindri, my brother, best smith in Svartheim blind as a gad-fly. I should have had your head!" Wagging his finger Loki chided, "Now now, none but the Dwarfs who work for me could make such things. There are other Dwarfs, but they are as unhandy as they are misshapen. Only my servants can…make such wonders."

Putting a hand over my mouth I watched Brock turn bright red with anger, "If only you'd wager your neck I would have had your head! Then again…I am not allowed to kill one of you…but to sew your lips shut, was well enough for me!" Looking at the spear Loki was holding Brock swiped it from him, "That is not yours to wield, it is Odin's!" It was hard for me not to say anything, so I swiped the spear from Brock, "Loki got it to begin with…so why cannot it also…be his? Besides, it looks like you have dozens more duplicates, why not wroth over those?" Brock pointed his ugly finger at me, "Who in the sacred tree is that?" Loki looked at me, thinking up a quick lie, "She is learning magic under me, as my apprentice." Brock huffed, "Just what Asgard needs, another reckless user of magic…" Holding the spear up to his throat I barked, "Don't you dare say anything against him, or it'll be your head! I'm allowed to kill you…Dwarf…The All-Father could always get your so called brother to fill in and I could easily make this look like an accident." Brock held up both of his hands, "Wow, now there is no need for that, you just stay away from me!" Lightly pushing the tip of the spear to his throat I angered, "Then you stay away from Loki…" The Dwarf looked convinced, backing up he left to go hammer away at a shield, not even looking back up at us. "Finely done my dear, might I show you Gladsheim?" Now that was a building I could not remember, "Gladsheim, what is a…Gladsheim?"

Looking shocked he took my hand, the spear I made disappear into my pocket, "Gladsheim was made by three Giant Women, they came after the gods had set up a forge and had begun to work metal for their buildings. They used metal of pure gold; it is the Hall of Odin." I could tell that last part made him cringe a little. Fading from black to a scene that was fit for a king; there were dishes made of gold and even all of the household ware was made of this fine gold from the three Giant Women. "There was also the Age of Gold, where all of the gods were happy and did not grudge on gold, not a shadow or a foreboding laid on Asgard. Eventually the three were banished from Asgard for hoarding the lot, and they didn't think about gold for the longest time and made the city strong." Turning my nose up in the air I took in a deep breath, "Something smells like…meat…" My stomach growled in hunger, the succulent apples went down easily, leaving plenty of space open. "Oh, you must be talking of the banquet hall, follow me, quietly." Opening a huge door only a crack so as I could smell the rich aroma of meat I saw Odin sitting at the grand table dressed in blue robe, eagle like helmet on his head. He wasn't eating anything, two Ravens were sitting on both sides of his shoulders as if whispering to him, and he was listening intently. At his feet were two wolves Geri and Freki.

At some points he would toss down pieces of meat, feeding them to Geri and Freki, "What are the Ravens doing father?" I whispered closely, "The Ravens go to the different realms and tell of forebodings and good tidings, most of the time Odin will not tell of the forebodings to the Asgardians for fear of how they might react." I felt my stomach growl again, holding it I noticed the two wolves eating at his feet, "They are Geri and Freki, what purpose do they serve again?" Closing the door to where it made a small click he proceeded down the hall, "They guard Odin's tower Hlidskjaf, he can see all the realms from that tower, only if you can speak the language of the gods can you go up." Skipping up beside him I smelled more food from a different hall, "And how do I get something to eat around here, but didn't Frey get atop the tower and past Geri and Freki?" Hearing my stomach he grinned, "As we seem to be headed to Gladsheim, yes, but he saw a beautiful Giant maiden in Jӧtunheim, wishing to see her again, the two wolves did not let him pass, even though he did speak the language of the gods." Skimming my foot on the ground I smelled the meat again, "Please, I'm dying of hunger, that story is interesting and all, but my stomach needs sustenance!" Letting out a small laugh he smiled, "Sounded like it, but why need to know so much about Hlidskjaf?"

Stopping at two more huge doors I got ready to open them, "On my bucket list is all." Stopping my hand from opening the doors, "Let. Me. First." Motioning him to go ahead sarcastically he opened the huge doors carefully, "This place was built by the golden-leaved wood, Glasir, just don't break anything." Looking into the vast banquet hall, there was abundant food on the table from meats, fruits, and vegetables, "Now keep quiet." Sitting at the table I picked up a piece of meat, eating it whole, "Why do you want me to be quiet so much?" Sitting back I used a piece of wood to get meat out of my teeth. "I don't want the Asgardians, specifically Thor or the warriors three to know you are here yet." Getting a banana from the bowl centered at the table I thought about Thor, "Isn't he supposed to marry Sif?" Sitting down next to me, he kept his sights on the doors as if someone might abruptly come in, "Yes, and don't ask why, I just tend to go along with the out of the ordinary here." Throwing the peel on the floor he scolded, making the banana peel shrivel up in flames, "Don't make a mess I said!" Mocking him I propped my feet up on the table, "Don't be such a six father." Pounding his fist on the table he barked, "I am not a six! Wait, what's a six?" Taking my feet off the table I sighed, "It's a psychological term used for people that worry way too much, severe anxiety?" My eyebrows rose at the word anxiety, directing it towards him, "I do not have severe anxiety!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder I looked into his eyes, "Alright, maybe a little, okay a lot." Belching loudly I covered my mouth as it echoed through the great banquet hall, "Oops…That aside, I think you need to rest a bit father, you seem weary." Wagging his finger he smirked, "Oh no, and leave you unattended?" Taking an orange I tossed it in the air a few times before trying to set my finger on fire, shooting the orange in midair, leaving a pleasant aroma, "Oh come now father, please, for your sake?" Getting up and stretching he patted my head, "If I hear one thing that you did, that you weren't careful about avoiding Odin and Thor, then you'll be back on Midgard! I'll be gone for an hour, please; I know this is hard for you, for us both. Stay out of trouble." Making a salute I said firmly, "Yes sir!" Vanishing in front of me, not taking his eyes off of me as he did so, I sat back down at the table, face in hands, rolling an apple around on the table, "Well, this is fun…"

A small voice came from the other side of the room, I immediately froze where I sat and was unable to look around, for fear it might be someone who would rat me out. There were light footsteps and the voice called closer, "Excuse me, are you new here?" It was a young maiden; she looked like she was in peasant wear, a white robe around her with sandals that wove around her ankles. Sitting next to me she looked at me with innocent eyes, "Well, are you?" Putting the apple back in the bowl I turned my head slowly to look at her, "I guess you could say that." The girl looked confused, "From what realm; Jӧtunheim, Svartheim, Alfheim, or Midgard?" My mind was numb, I think my brain was quivering in its skull trying to think of something to say, I didn't even know this girl, what if she told on me to Thor or Odin? "Uh, I can't answer that till I know you a bit better." The girl looked like that was an honest enough answer for her, "Well can you at least tell me your name stranger?" How many Asgardians really knew who I was, surly this girl didn't, "Aurora." She smiled a small smile, "That's a nice name, my name is Hnossa, I'm the child of Freya and the lost Odur…And the youngest of all in Asgard." Then it hit me the slightest who she was, Odur left when Freya got a golden necklace from the Three Giants, she searched and searched for him, but Hnossa was meant to wait for his return after Freya could not find him. "Then I guess I'm next in line huh?" I tried to make a slight joke to ease the tension a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you are, nice to have someone around my age to spend time with. Would you like to see Heimdall with me? It's normally where I stay and wait for my father's return." It was something to do, but should I fear Heimdall? "Sure, I'd love to go with you." Oh well, beats staying here for an hour, but we had to walk, if I teleported it might look suspicious. She pointed a finger out towards the Rainbow Bridge, "There's Heimdall, the Warder of the Rainbow Bridge. I usually sit beside him and listen to the wonders he speaks of." Hnossa made Heimdall sound way more appealing than Loki did. As we approached him, I did so with caution and a heavy step. Heimdall looked down on us both, smiling at Hnossa, "And what brings you here, more tales I presume?" Giggling Hnossa pointed at me with glee, "I met someone in the banquet hall Heimdall, her name is Aurora." In his hand Heimdall held a horn, "What is that?" Heimdall answered, "My horn Gialarhorn. I sound it to let the Dwellers in Asgard know that one is crossing this Bridge. Now, I answered your question, and I have not seen you before, where do you come from?" Hnossa gasped, "Someone Heimdall doesn't know? And to think he trained himself to hear the grass grow, and see for hundreds of miles. Seeing in night and day, never sleeping even." I knew he also fed on the strength of the earth and the cold see, even had nine mothers. "I come from Midgard…" I couldn't lie to Heimdall, he could see all, and using magic would make things more suspicious, so I had to tell the truth.

Heimdall's eyes wondered on me, "A Midgardian, how might I ask you got up here?" I was up the creek without a paddle now, what would I say? I had to think up a lie this time, "Uhh, Iduna was on Midgard, she saw I was injured badly and gave me a shining apple, she had realized what she had done, but she was so moved with pity, she gave me one." Hnossa jumped with excitement at this new story, "Iduna is so kind to do that, to make a mortal immortal like that out of pity, welcome to Asgard though!" Heimdall looked convinced, "Why don't you show Aurora…around little Hnossa?" Taking my hand again she nearly ripped it out of its socket, "Let's go then!" I could tell she didn't get many visitors my age, I had to keep at a fast pace to keep up with her, "Let's see, I'm allowed in Fensailir, the Halls of Mists, where Frigga sits spinning golden threads. In Breidablik, where Baldur lived with his fair wife, he was beloved in Asgard; his wife Nanna loves him so. In Bilskirnir, the Winding House where Thor and Sif lived. Oh, and in Odin's palace Valaskjaf that's roofed with silver shields!" My mind started to twist and turn with devious ideas, Odin's own palace eh? "So where do you want to go to first?" I thought how it would be wrong to start there right away, "How about the Halls of Mists, I have yet to see Frigga, Odin's wife."

Delighted to have me come along with her she ran through the halls, my feet were beginning to drag, oh how I longed to teleport to our destination instead, "Why little Hnossa, what brings you here?" Frigga was set in Falcon feathers, an elegant combination with her hair and eyes. She spun golden threads into a table cloth of some sort, "I'm showing someone around Asgard, she's new." Hnossa smiled brightly, happy to show her new friend. Frigga looked at me curiously, "You're from Midgard aren't you?" Oh no she saw right through me, what I worried about the most, "Uh, yeah, I'm from Midgard." Waving her hand forward she smiled, "Oh don't look so worried, Heimdall already told me." My jaw felt like it was going to drop off of my skull, Hnossa whispering beside me, "Heimdall gets word around fast." My stomach dropped, "He did, who did he all tell?" Frigga continued to spin her cloth, "Just me, don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone else, I don't want all of Asgard on you now, especially as young as you are." Holding my palm to my chest I took a deep sigh of relief, "Frigga is no tattle tale Aurora." Frigga stopped then started her work again, "Aurora, that's a pretty name, I bet your parents are good people, are they from the Land of Men?" I didn't know how to answer this however, "Yeah, they did, but they don't care where I am now." She stopped her work all together standing up beside me, "That's a shame, is there anything Odin and I can do?"

Immediately holding up my hands saying quickly, "Oh no, no it's fine, I'm set." Frigga looked worried, "Are you sure Aurora?" Nodding quickly I grabbed Hnossa's arm, "Let's go to Valaskjaf now." Taken aback she looked around shocked, "How did we get here so fast, wait, how did you know where it was at, not many people are welcome here but me." Realizing what I had done I face slapped myself, "I did it didn't I?" Hnossa looked like she didn't know what I was talking about, but she seemed to brush it aside and looked upon Odin's palace with awe, "I can never get enough of looking at this spectacular palace with shield's on the roof, isn't it just breathtaking?" Making sure no one saw what I had just done I let what she said go in one ear and out the other, "Yeah, it's spectacular, can we go inside?" Hnossa looked skeptical for the first time in the trip, "You can't; I'm afraid, only I can, Odin's orders, sorry Aurora." Rubbing her arm I reassured her it was okay I couldn't, that I understood completely. Fidgeting in my pocket I forgot about the wand in my pocket, I may have to use it. "Won't you get in trouble for me being here?" Hnossa didn't look like she understood, "Why would you be in trouble, why would it get me into trouble?" My heart was pounding; father told me that Odin should not know that I'm here. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "And what are you doing here Aurora?" I froze where I stood and just looked upon Hnossa's face to guess who it was, "I promise I wasn't doing anything to get me into any trouble."

The voice sounded as if it was laughing, "Well that is good my dear, I'm glad you have met a friend, but you really shouldn't be here now." Hnossa looked up at Loki with partial fear, "What trickery thou be up to now doer of good and doer of evil?" Putting the other hand on my shoulder he put an index finger over his mouth, "Taking Aurora here back to where she belongs." Hnossa looked frozen where she stood, "Where she belongs, Midgard?" Loki looked down at me whispering, "What do they know Aurora?" Hnossa answered for me, "I introduced her to Heimdall and Frigga, was that bad?" Loki looked as pale as a ghost, "They didn't suspect anything?" I tried to keep my voice quiet, "It was hard to lie to Heimdall, but Frigga seemed to pity me, they know nothing about you, only that I came from Midgard and that Iduna fed me a golden apple because I was severely injured, out of pity and took me to Asgard because I now have immortality." I felt his grip on me tighten, "Hnossa…" Hnossa started to back up, I won't tell anyone, just please don't kill me, or hurt me, I need to wait for my father if he is to come back at any known moment." Loki looked sternly into her eyes, "You must promise not to tell anyone!" Hnossa was almost in tears, trembling, I pitied her for she was the youngest of Asgard and knew no better, "Please father, you can trust her, I do." I smiled at her with the least bit of hope, she smiled through her watered eyes, "Thanks Aurora, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Loki still looked like he wanted to throw her out of the way right then and there if I wasn't there to hold him back. Fading to black, the banquet hall appeared again, "You were supposed to stay here." Raising my voice I pointed out, "Oh no, you did not say anything about me staying here, you just said to stay out of trouble." Grabbing my hand with wroth, "You know what would happen if you had set foot in the palace of Odin, how do you not know that Hnossa was setting you up?" Taking my hand back I shot back with even more anger, "I trust her; right now she's the only one I can be truthful to!" What we both didn't notice was that Volstagg was sitting at the end of the banquet table eating a huge lump of meat, "What, truthful about what?" Pounding his fist on the table Loki scorned, "None of your business you gargantuan oaf!" Volstagg sniffled as if offended, "If that's how you feel." Going over to Volstagg I patted his back, "It's okay, and he's giving me a hard time too…" Hitting him on the back of the head with my fist, the back of his head was twice as big as my fist. Shaking my fist he hit the table with a thud, knocked out. "There, he will think it is a dream and passed out because of too much drink and meat, or will you curse me for that too?" Sitting down by the knocked out Volstagg I crossed my arms almost to the brim of tears thinking I would rather be on Midgard again, how I made a horrible mistake. Coming over beside me he sat down, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, you will show yourself to Odin at some point I know…" His lip twitched to a smile, "And when that happens I know you'll have a cunning idea, now please don't be mad."

Wiping the tears off my face I looked up at him, "I won't if you won't." Kissing my forehead he wiped a stray tear off my cheek, "Done." Looking at Volstagg I had a terrible idea, "What if the oaf was to end up atop the palace of Odin?" Patting my back sighing at the knocked out Volstagg, "I would feel bad for the poor oaf." Tapping the table I laughed, "How to lift him though?" Helping me up he smiled, "Don't worry about that Aurora, save your tormenting for…" He pursed his lips together, trying to suppress a laugh, "Something bigger." Busting out laughing Volstagg snorted, turning his massive head, Loki covering my mouth, "Shhh, don't wake the Giant." This however almost made me laugh more. Taking my hand he led me out of the banquet hall, I could see little Hnossa staring from afar, "Father, I think we have a visitor." Looking back he noticed her, she noticed him and hid behind the pillar, "You can come out Hnossa, I won't bite." Smacking him in the arm I remarked, "You'd better not!" Hnossa came out looking down, "Aren't you usually with Heimdall Hnossa?" I chided, she looked unsure, "I know I usually am, but you are my first real friend, and just because your father is Loki doesn't mean I should judge you." Loki held up a finger, however I smacked him hard in the shoulder, "Thanks Hnossa, that's kind of you and all, but don't count yourself lucky yet, you can't trust me as far as you can throw me, I'm not going to lie to you about that." Loki loomed over Hnossa for a moment, "I have a feeling though your presence may make Odin weary, especially if you are not lingering in your usual places, today you linger where you should, tomorrow, meet Aurora wherever you wish as long as you don't get caught, to not arouse suspicion."

Hnossa dragged herself away, but she seemed happier about it, like she was banned but with benefits, "I don't want you to make a habit of seeing her." Watching Hnossa leave I couldn't help but feel bad, but what my father said was true, make it a habit of seeing her and people may get suspicious, "Yes father, I won't see her all the time, I wouldn't want the All-Father finding out about me…just yet…" My eyes were dreary and my legs I found I was dragging them, the armor was pulling on my body more now, it felt like I was sweating a storm under the weight, I noticed Loki wasn't in his armor but in casual Asgardian wear, "Why do you get to wear that?" Looking at what he was wearing he looked at me, noticing I was tired and starting to trudge, "You know you can change out of that, I guess you don't remember, "Snapping his fingers I was in a pair of black pants and a dark olive green tank top like shirt with my name in Runic initials on it a pair of black knee high boots appearing on my feet, golden arm bracelets appearing on me, it felt nice to be able to breath out of the armor, "Is there any possible chance I might be able to…" Looking down at me his eyebrow twitched up, "What?" Staring off into space I thought, "Get some sleep?"

Smiling, around us faded to black and we were in a bedroom, it was dark and shaded with a large circular bed in the middle of the room. Placing me on the bed he pulled the covers over me. I wasn't about to tell him I was going to go Hlidskjaf, instead I asked, "Can you tell me more about how I came about, or my ancestry?" Sitting at the end of the bed he looked at me with understanding eyes, "I will tell you the story of Ymir, but when you awaken…"

Chapter 3: The Beginning Story

It felt like I couldn't move, the dream I was having of my Midgardian parents being killed was so vivid and so treacherous I wanted to awaken. I could feel myself toss and turn, but the pictures were glued to the back of my brain and eyelids, so even if I did open my eyes the slightest I saw nothing but the dream. I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my face, although the covers felt like they were off the bed. I would grip the pillow and toss and turn with it, screaming into it. My eyes finally were able to fly open, looking about the empty room I sat up quickly on the bed, holding the pillow tightly to my chest, "It's not real it was only a dream, it's not real it was only a dream." I heard heavy footsteps down the hallways, they came about the room I was in, but would pass it almost immediately, "I thought I heard the noise come from in here!" I realized they were at my room, waving my hand across the bed I set it up all neat and made, hiding under it as I heard the door creak open I heard Thor, "This room doesn't look like it was even slept on Fandral, are you sure you heard the noise coming from in here?" I tried to not even breath as they stood there, I could feel every bead of sweat dripping off my face again, but at least I knew I was awake. "I am sure of it Thor, I heard it as clear as the nose on my face!" Noticing the cape of the back of Thor's armor I saw Fandral follow close behind, the door closing gently behind them.

"Maybe I should just stay under here…" I muttered to myself, "Now why would you want to do that?" It was a soft voice, and then I saw Hnossa's face appear under the bed, "What are you doing under there?" Crawling out from under the bed I sat on the floor, "Thor and Fandral came in; they heard me dreaming I guess." Sitting next to me she pursed her lips together, "How do I put this, all of Asgard pretty much heard you." Pounding my fist on the floor full of wroth, "Why didn't you come in and awaken me?" Holding up her hands in defeat she muttered, "I did come in once, but you looked terrifying, what were you dreaming of anyway?" Tracing the floor with my finger I croaked, "My parents, I, was killing, my parents…I was a monster and people, Midgardians were chasing me away." Her jaw dropped, "Killing your parents, your Midgardian parents?" Shooting a scornful look at her I protested, "Yes my Midgardian parents!" She looked ashamed that she would ask such a question, "I am sorry, that must have been awful, and to not be able to wake up from such a dream!" I thought about what she said, how I looked terrifying while I slept, "You said I looked terrifying, what did I look like?" Pale as a ghost, she looked unable to speak, "You were,blue…Had half of the walls covered in ice…It seemed like you were in a tormented rage." Rubbing the sides of my head I got up quickly, all of the furniture in the room blasted backwards, glassware shattered, curtains tore, and the door almost flew open.

"Then I'm the monster everyone fears the most?" My eyes felt like they would begin to water with tears, "Nonsense…." Picking her up by her white robe I stared her in the eyes, "Tell me. The. Truth Hnossa!" The door cracked the slightest bit open, "Loki, oh it's just you, thank the gods." Hnossa for the first time looked enthralled to see my father. "Aurora, what happened here?" Hnossa cleared here throat as I dropped her back to the ground, "I had a horrible nightmare…" Brushing herself off Hnossa left the room, "I'd say so." Sitting on the floor again Loki looked about the room, "Did you do this in your sleep?" Shutting my eyes I laid on the floor, "No, when I woke up and Hnossa explained how terrifying I looked, I was a blue monster. I even killed my Midgardian parents in my dream." Sitting beside me he held me up against him, "You are not a monster, don't even think on it, you are what I am and that is half Frost Giant." Keeping my eyes downcast a few tears fell, "Aren't Frost Giants monsters though?" Everything else he said went in one ear and out the other, how we are what we choose to be and how we are only half of what they are, which made me feel the slightest bit better.

"I'm going to tell you a story about the first Frost Giant Ymir." Sorting everything out in the room he sat me on the bed, "You say you are a monster?" My eyes not even wondering towards him I nodded with disappointment, "Then this story will surprise you, I remember Heimdall telling Thor and I this story all the time. Back before Odin's time, there was the sea and sky mixed together, the Chasm of Chasms. The North was Niflheim, The Place of Deadly Cold. Then in the South was Muspelheim, of Fire. In Niflheim there was a cauldrom called Hveigilmer that poured out twelve rivers that flowed into the Chasm." Stopping him I muttered, "When will you get to the point father?" He looked at me as if to be patient, "I'm getting there, Ginnungagap, the Chasm of Chasms filled with ice as the waters froze being poured into it. From Muspelheim came clouds that were made of fire that turned the ice into mists that were thick. The mists then in turn fell into dew drops which were formed." He emphasized, "Into the Giant Ymir. He drank from the cow named Audhumla, soon enough other beings, the Daughters of the Frost were formed and Ymir married one, and then came about the children of the Giants. One day however the cow made another being; it wasn't like a Giant's form Ymir noticed and he became skeptical. This figure had golden hair, was more shapely than himself and he hated him for this beauty. He hated him so much he wanted to slay him where he stood, but if he did, he would not get nutrition from Audhumla."

My eyes were wide, I had never heard a story like this before, I grew more and more intrigued, "This was Bur right?" Smiling he kissed my forehead, "Quite right, Bur, the first hero, he too got sustenance from the cow and married one of Ymir's daughters and had a son. Ymir and his sons hated Bur, and then sought the moment to kill him creating a war between the two. Odin was Bur's son, he brought all of his brothers together and they were able to destroy Ymir and his brood, but one, Ymir himself." Then I thought, Odin is no more a monster than Ymir was, and it was all over a stupid feud, "Ymir was so large that his blood drowned the brothers, except Bergelmir who got a boat with his wife and sailed away on the flood to what is now Jӧtunheim, the Realm of the Giants." Finally understanding why he was telling me this story, made me feel a whole lot better of myself, I didn't feel like such a monster anymore, but to think a part of me originated from Ymir, "So what did they do with his body?" Holding up an index finger he smiled, "That is the most fascinating part; they flung it into the Chasm of Chasms and filled every hollow with it. Taking the bones they made the mountains, with the teeth the rocks. Then they took the hair and made the forests with trees and his eyebrows what Men now dwell, Midgard. And with his skull, they made the sky. There is much more that Odin did, but do you understand now what I was getting at?" Nodding my lips turned to a smile, "Yes father, but, who was your father?" He didn't look like he had much to say, "All you need to know he is god of the Wind."

I realized what I asked might be too personal, even for Loki, so I tried to clear the air with more questions about how Odin created everything, "So how was night and day created?" He pointed out, "You sure do ask a lot of questions." Sitting up straight he thought, "Tell you what, I'll tell you that story before you fall asleep tonight, and another when you awaken." I didn't even feel like I was mad anymore, I didn't even remember why I was mad, to be a part of something so vast made me feel proud and strong, like I could take on anything. "That sounds good father, but might I ask one thing?" Standing up again he stretched out his back, "And what is that Aurora?" I felt awkward to ask this question right after coming to Asgard, "Might I have a trip to Midgard?" His expression changed to a surprised look, "Midgard, so soon?" I knew that was asking too much so I kept my sight on the wall straight ahead, "Very well, just for a few hours, but no trouble, I wouldn't want Odin finding out about you." Then both of our heads turned towards the door hearing light footsteps, "Hnossa, please, not now." The door was barely cracked open when a different voice sounded, it was soft, feminine, and questioning, "Oh, this isn't Hnossa? Is Thor in? I just had a talk with Frigga." Loki's face turned to a twisted smile, "Who is it father?" Looking down at me he whispered, "It is Jane of Midgard." My whole body shivered, "Bleh, not right…" The voice sounded impatient, "Well is he?" She just sort of barged in on us both, "Loki?" She stalked up to him and punched him in the face, "You little bitch, that's for what you did to New York!"

Getting up myself I grabbed her arm, "You best not do that…" She sneered at me, "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? I'm not afraid of you." Loki grabbed my arm off of hers, "Oh now Aurora, it's good that Thor found a woman with a little fight in her." Baring my teeth I growled, "He's supposed to be with Sif, so you'd better watch for her." Jane looked confused, "Sif, is this one of your tricks?" Loki shook his head, "Oh it's no trick Midgardian, Thor is supposed to wed Sif." Looking at us both sternly Jane turned and stormed out the door, I could swear she was tearing up, "Father, what would Sif do if she found out?" Letting go of my hand he looked out the door, "Oh, let's say she could try and challenge her." I mocked, "Oh surly she is no match for Sif's golden extensions…" We both saw Thor walk passed the door, instantly I made myself scarce, Thor popping his head in, "Is Jane in here?" I tried not to start laughing, Loki kicking me in my shin, "She went out the door to the left." Nodding Thor sounded like he was in a hurry, "Thanks, and brother, you should really get that leg checked, you were kicking at nothing." Leaving I reappeared from thin air laughing, "Oh this is going to be great, might we watch father?" He looked as if he was happy to get my mind off of Midgard, "It could be entertaining, but at a safe distance for two reasons, the main reason being Sif." Starting to walk for the door I continued to laugh, "I think Jane has made a big mistake." Grabbing my shoulder he chided, "Let me go first, please, the last thing I want is you in front of me and being seen." My shoulders slumped, "I could also disappear behind your back too, and the very next time you turn around I could be gone…" Pinching the bridge of his nose he put me back in front of him, "As you make an annoying point, that is true, just stay close to me."

Starting to walk again he stood close to me and kept a close eye on what was around us, making sure Odin or Thor wasn't nearby, I saw something out of the corner of my eye whip past me, he had blond hair like Thor's, but it was shorter, he had silver armor on with a blue cape. Stopping dead in my tracks Loki ran into the back of me, "What now?" Pointing an index finger towards the boy I trembled, "Who was that?" I started towards the direction of the boy, Loki putting a hand firmly on my shoulder, "No, remember what I said." My arm flopping down I sighed, "He's not Thor or Odin, please father?" I looked up at him with pitying eyes, his were looming but close to breaking, "No, no Aurora." I had to get a closer look, closing my eyes I found Loki saying, "Aurora, where did you go?" Quickly I moved forward as he swiped in front of him, running down the halls looking for the boy. Coming to each of the rooms I would crack them open looking carefully. One door I opened was Sif, she was sitting on her bed in deep contemplation, she almost looked furious. I stared too long, she noticed her door was cracked open and ran towards it, when she opened it however it was Loki, slapping him in the face she scolded, "How dare you!" Holding his cheek he looked down the hallway, "It was not me!" Sif burst from the doors hearing my footsteps, Loki calling after her as she drew a blade, "No, Sif, wait!" She threw her shield which skidded on the floor; I had to jump over it to avoid tripping. She however started at a run, she eventually caught up with me, my breathing was heavy and she heard it. Stabbing at what was inches from my face I grabbed the end of her blade in between my fingers and made it fly out of her hand; swiping my feet under hers she fell hard on the floor looking at the thin air.

Noticing Loki was starting to get closer to me I ran forward again. I found myself in the banquet hall. The boy was at the table with Thor, whispering I stayed close to a pillar, "What is he doing with Thor?" I felt someone tug at my ear, pulling me backwards, Thor just barely not noticing Loki leaving the hall, "Don't you ever do that again!" Turning visible I ripped my ear away, rubbing it furiously; "You almost got yourself killed by Sif!" I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying however, I started to go back into the hall, he raised his voice, "You'd better not!" The doors swished back, Thor's eyes looking down on me, "Would you keep it down brother?" He looked as if he was talking to me instead of Loki, "Brother, I must insist you to come in and join us…" Grabbing my arm he turned down the offer, "I must decline, for now." Thor grabbed my other arm, "I insist..Or might I tell the All-Father?" My eyes shot up at Loki, swallowing hard my palms grew sweaty; he looked as if he wished he hadn't gotten me from Midgard, "Very well brother…" We reclined at the table, I sat across from the boy, I tried not to make eye contact, but his eyes were a deep blue, but occasionally when I looked again they would be a green color. He would so often smile at me, Thor taking a drink of Mead looked at me again, "Who is she brother?" Folding his hands on the table he swayed, "A student, from Midgard, Iduna made her immortal by accident." Thor looked as if he was going to spew his Mead, "She has pity, but she does know she just can't go around making everyone immortal right?" Thor changed his tone though when he slapped the boy on the back, "He is also from Midgard, and he is my son."

I felt my heart drop, Loki looked at the boy curiously, "Your son, did the All-Father grant permission?" Thor gave a brilliant smile, "Well of course he did!" The boy looked embarrassed, when he spoke it was a deep understanding voice, "Father, please…" Thor looked as if he was so proud of his son, "Oh now Modi...You know you are as strong as I am, don't be ashamed to admit to it!" Taking an apple from the middle of the table Modi studied it, "Don't call me by that…" Loki smiled deviously, "Oh Thor, don't you have your kids under control?" Kicking his leg under the table I smiled at Modi, "What would you rather be called?" He stopped studying the apple as if pleased to find out I had a voice, "Nathaniel, they called me that on Midgard, I do not like Modi" He crushed the apple in his hand, "I don't even know my own mother, Modi…" Clearing his throat and slightly rubbing his leg under the table, he stared at the apple, "I see he does have your strength." Thor took the apple from Nathaniel and tossed it aside, "Please…Well, what can your pupil do?" He proceeded to hand me a cup of wine, "For a fine lady as yourself." Taking the cup in my hand I began to drink, pursing my lips together, "Elegant Thor thank you." Nathaniel wiped off his hands and continued to study me, eyeing Thor then the cup, Loki noticed Thor nodding, and then put his arms behind his head. Loki put the cup from my lips back down to the table, "I think that's enough…" Thor sounded pitiful, "Oh now brother, tell me…What is your name?"

Funny thing was, my lips felt tingly, I wanted to say a name like Jasmine, but "Aurora." Nathaniel looked fascinated, his blue eyes lit up, "That's a beautiful name, who gave it to you?" Hiccupping I held my chest, "Father." I had meant to say mother, "Were you born in Midgard?" I was getting ready to form the words when Loki put his hand over my mouth, "What a silly question Thor, of course she was." Nathaniel's eyes dropped to Loki's hand over my mouth, "Then why not let her speak, what trickery are you implying?" Loki looked at me; I was getting ready to burst out everything. "I am not doing any trickery of any sort!" Nathaniel stood up on the table, holding a sword out to Loki's face, "Tell me now doer of good and doer of evil!" Thor barked, "Modi!" Loki looked at the sword then at me, if he did anything, lifted his hand the slightest I would speak, if he used magic they would suspect something, I had to do something, even if that meant talking. Uncovering my mouth I flipped the table up with the flick of my hand and Nathaniel went rolling off with the various foods, Thor throwing Miӧlnir at the door, keeping it shut so we could not leave, "Brother, what trickery?" Nathaniel came flying out of the scraps at Loki again; fire erupted in my fist as I knocked the sword out of his hand, "Stay away from my father, I know you slipped me a magic drink now…" Picking up his sword, rune symbols started to appear on it, Thor's eyes grew large, "Aurora…" Nathaniel charged up and knocked me over quickly, it felt like being hit by a bus.

Groaning I looked for the sword, but I couldn't move my arms, "Don't bother to even try and use magic…" Thor looked at Loki as if he wanted to slaughter him on the spot, "How dare you bring her back here brother!" Loki looked at me, as if ashamed, "See why I wanted you hidden?" He just disappeared after those words, leaving me at the hands of both Thor and his son. For the first time in a long time, felt afraid, what if he was to call the All-Father and have him wipe my memory again, Nathaniel however looked into my terrified eyes and started to loosen his grip, "Do not loosen your grip on her son, she will trick you out of your very soul!" He shot an index finger at him, "Don't you dare!" I felt my skin grow cold, he noticed it started to turn blue, grabbing his arm I burned it with frostbite and rolled out from under him, frantically running for the door, "She is his daughter! Modi, don't let her get away!" Freezing the top half of the door I jumped out, hitting the wall on the other side. Fumbling forward and up I stared at the shattered door at Nathaniel who looked at me with endearing eyes, I could hear him say, "Father, please…Just let her be…" Thor looked confused, he looked like he was going to go after me himself, but held back, "Very well, but the All-Father will be notified of this at some point…" Then he looked around the hall, "What are we doing here son?" Nathaniel looked at me whispering, "Did you do that?" Holding up my hands which turned to normal, "No I swear on Yggdrassil I didn't." It was obvious my father had used a memory spell on Thor, but not his son for some reason.

All I did was run down the halls, not caring who saw until I turned invisible again nearly running into Jane who apparently heard that Thor was in the banquet hall, "Midgardian…" I snarled. Turning visible I blew ice onto the floor, she did a dance, but caught her balance, looking back at me with burning eyes before moving into the banquet hall through the hole in the door. "I am going down to Midgard; I don't care what father says!" Teleporting to the Bifrost I ordered Heimdall to open it, "Hnossa has granted you passage to wherever you wish, as long as she goes with you." Hnossa peeked from a corner, waving at me. Rubbing my forehead not having a choice I smiled, "Very well, then let's go." Hnossa joined my side as Heimdall opened the Bifrost and sent us down to The World of Man. "Why are you down here Aurora?" Sitting down hard on a pier I threw a rock into the water, "Thor almost found out who I was, his son, Modi knows who I am…He just left me!" Hnossa put a hand gently on my shoulder comforting, "It's okay, no harm done, I don't think Modi will tell the All-Father…" Staring at my reflection in the water I clenched my fists, "What makes you say that?" She smiled, "He's been searching for you…"

Chapter 4: The Known Stranger

"Who would be searching for me, a monster…?" Hnossa chided, "You are no monster, and you are what you yourself make you out to be." Making the seas start to rise up I scolded, "Of all people? If my father knew he would kill me!" Looking out at the sea she started to shake, "Please Aurora, listen to me, he probably does know and is trying to avoid it at all costs…" Noticing the water start to raise more I took a deep breath letting the waters fall, boaters on the water almost capsizing on their vessels. "What do you expect me to do about it, I cannot allow such frivolity to arise here Hnossa…you do not know what trouble it would cause." Sticking her feet into the water she tried to grab a gull, "You are trouble though Aurora, so why would this make such a difference?" I could not grin and bear it, she was right, anything I did I winded up being in big trouble somehow, "I just can't right now…" The gull flapping out of her arms into the air, she watched it fly off, "Are you sure, you could be missing something big here…" How dare I thought she question me, "Certus sum! EGO got praecessi. Disputatio nubbs post te!" She looked startled, "Did you just yell at me in Latin?" Walking off of the dock I waved my hand at her, "PRAEMORIOR…" Back sassing me she shook her head, "Oh you didn't just tell me to disappear!"

Whipping around I wrothed, "So what if I did?" Then I realized the mistake I made, she would go and tell Heimdall everything if I let her leave, "I'm sorry, I just don't want any part of this…" I felt like I would go into a mental break down, but if father knew I was on Midgard he would come down and get me himself, and it would not be pretty, "It's okay, I see what you are going through, I go through the same just awaiting my father…day and night…such as mother ordered me to do." I didn't realize all what Hnossa had gone through, just thinking of me. "Let's go somewhere else…" She shot up looking enthralled, "Oh, where might we go?" I had forgotten Hnossa might not have been anywhere on Midgard for years, "How about somewhere, that you can look down on the entire city?" Clapping her hands she grabbed mine, "Then let's go!" Looking about noticing if anyone was watching I teleported onto a tall black building in downtown Seattle, Hnossa walking on the edge looking as if she'd fall off, "Hnossa, don't make yourself noticed!" Balancing she laughed, "Now, that's not fun, why?" Falling off I gasped, covering my mouth I ran over to the edge, I heard people screaming, "That girl pushed her off!" A blur came into view swiping Hnossa out of the air, flying back up the building, "What are you doing on the roof Hnossa?" I couldn't believe who it was, "Not you…not again…" He reached out a hand, "Please, hear me out…" I was about to jump off the building myself, "I don't need you causing any more trouble in my life…" Putting a hand on my arm he soothed, "I think you do that yourself fine." Hnossa called from the background to him, "That's what I told her!"

Swiping my arm back I dusted it off like a germ, "And you son of Thor…you may…" Clenching my fist together he writhed on the gravel in pain, "Parti!" I felt so much hurt inside, why would he try to get me at such an hour? "Please!" Looking at my finger he pleaded, "I can help you more than you think!" Continuing to clench my fist even harder I scoffed, "How could you possibly help me?" Turning up my chin I sneered, starting to enjoy his pain, "I know who gave you that ring!" Kicking him in the side I flared, "I don't care what you think you know, remove yourself from my presence!" Unclenching my fist he stopped writhing in pain, "Before I do something I'll regret…" Hnossa blared, "There are dozens of cop cars starting to surround the area Aurora, we have to go!" Hearing the footsteps of many cops coming up the stairs I got to the ledge, Hnossa by my side I promised myself inside my head I wouldn't turn back and look at him, but I did, and when I did, although I wasn't allowing him pain, he looked like he was still in pain, on his knees staring straight into my eyes. The cops kicked down the door and a dozen surrounded the roof top, one of them yelling at Hnossa and I, "Don't jump, we can sort this out…" Looming my eyes over the man I peered into his soul, "This makes me hate Midgard all the more…I truly pity you…" One of the other cops shouted at Hnossa, "Was this the man who pushed you off?" Looking at me whose eyes clashed with hers she nodded, "Yes officer…"

Modi looked torn that I would do something like that, he did nothing when the cops cuffed and took him down the stairs, one of them saying, "Going to a renaissance fair?" The officer returned his look to us, "Now back away from the ledge…" He made a beckoning hand towards us, slapping it away I chided, "Fool…" Automatically disappearing in front of his eyes and appearing back on Asgard Hnossa gasped, "You used magic in front of a Midgardian!" Mocking her I then felt a sense of pity on Modi, "He didn't fight back…" Hnossa looked around furiously, "Heimdall probably saw that!" Waving my hand off at her I reassured her, "Heimdall cannot worry what he does not see…" Hnossa sat on the base of the Rainbow Bridge, "I hear your father coming…" Turning my head forward, "Go to Heimdall, I don't want you to hear any of this." Getting up she gave me one last look as she saw my father coming, walking over in the Bifrost direction. "Aurora, you were on Midgard?" I felt ashamed,

"Yes, I was…"

"You used magic in front of a Midgardian?"

"Yes father…"

"You put Modi in a Midgardian jail?"

Clenching my fists I waited for punishment that did not come. "Aren't you going to punish me?"

Smiling he laid a hand on my head, "The only reason I wanted you to stay out of Midgard is that you do not go back to your other family…Or get hurt…You put him in jail though…that's impressive…"

Standing up straight I scoffed, "Me, get hurt on Midgard, preposterous!" My voice softened, almost choking up, "He didn't even fight back…" Kneeling down eye level with me he lifted up my chin, "Listen…It is not something to dwell on…Thor doesn't want to hurt any Midgardians and neither does his son…It's his own fault…Hnossa lied, that's her problem…" A tear fell down my cheek, "I made her lie though, he didn't deserve it…" Frowning he wiped away my tear, "You need to listen to me, are you listening?" My eyes began to swim with tears, "Yes…" Holding both sides of my face he swayed, "Don't you think on it…not for one second, he is not the man you think he is…" Folding my hands together neatly in front of me I nodded, "I understand, yes father. Why do I feel so torn though, like it was so bad for me to do, I've never felt this way." His eyes changed to worried, "You need to sleep, just sleep then it will all be okay." The scenery faded to black and we were in my room, setting my on my bed he kissed my forehead, "Just sleep." Walking out of the room I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, trying to decide what to do. What father said and what I saw were fighting each other, he didn't know the pain he felt like I did, weird I had sympathy for Modi and not Thor, my heart felt pressed, my brain telling me other. Finally deciding I threw back the covers, "Who cares what father said!" Teleporting back to the city I bore my Asgardian armor searching for the prison, picking up a random Midgardian policeman, "Where is the prison?" Shaking he pointed an index finger to the right of us, "Ten blocks down that way!" Dropping him I began to run, running into staring Midgardians.

Coming to the prison entrance I kicked down the door holding fake guns, "This is a stick up!" The police looked scared and baffled at the same time, the guards waving their night sticks, "Put them down!" Pulling the trigger a flag came out that said 'KAPOW!' Some of the cops dropped down to the floor, the guards came barreling for me, "Have it your way…" Conjuring my staff for the first time I twirled it and hit a guard on the back of his head, as one swung his stick I ducked, skidding on the floor I knocked him on his feet, stabbing another guard in the chest I flung him into another guard. Staring at them all I looked at the cop behind the counter, clearing my throat, "The man you just arrested today that he was looking like he was going to the renaissance fair please." He immediately handed me a key to the cell, quivering looking at the guards, hoping not to be like them, "Thank you." Walking towards the cells, inmates were yelling and reaching their hands out of the bars, one inmates hand I snapped, making the rest of them withdrawal theirs, "Hmm, cell one eighteen…" Walking up a few flights of stairs I came to a darkened cell area, noticing him sitting on a bench, hands cupped on his lap looking downcast. Unlocking the cell I scoffed, "Get out before I change my mind." Standing up he walked out, "Did you kill anyone before you came up here?" Throwing the keys on the ground I motioned inside the cell, "What does that matter, you're free!" Grabbing my hand he sheered, "It does matter, killing is wrong, at least for Midgardians who are helpless!" I didn't know if you called armed helpless, not to mention looking like buff wrestlers, but whatever, "Are you coming or not, we need to go now, if my father finds out he will murder me big time!"

Smiling he looked at my hand, "Alright then, let us depart." Teleporting back into my room I heard the doorknob rattle, "Quick, under the bed!" Barely managing to get under the bed I threw the covers back over me and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't notice I had left. Walking up to my bed, it felt like he stared down at me for a while, even walking around the room before he finally left as I heard the door click shut. Sliding off the bed I looked under it, not seeing him. Standing back up he was right behind me as I turned around. Holding my chest I protested, "Don't do that!" Taking my hand again he kissed it gently, "I am sorry my fair maiden, I will not do so again." Swiping my hand back I snapped, "Don't do that either, I don't even know you!" Frowning he bit his lip, sleeking his hair back he turned around putting his arms behind his head as if in thought. Turning back around he picked up my hand again, trying to remove it he wouldn't let go. "You don't see me?" Confused, I was still trying to remove my hand, "See you?" Playing with the ring on my finger I barked, "Don't you dare touch that!" He kept a firm grip on my hand, looking into my eyes I started to calm, "Who are you?" Kissing my hand again he soothed, "I am who you have seen before…We have done many things together, even in Asgard as children, please, I am the one who put that ring on your finger."

I felt my eyes tear up, but my heart fluttered, "How can you be?" He gleamed a smile, "Call me Nathaniel…" I felt balloon headed for a moment, "You can't be…What was the month we met?" Bringing me in closer he stared into my eyes, "The month you were born, December…" I couldn't look away from his eyes, "When did you give me this ring?" Now he was inches from my lips, I felt my palms grow sweaty, "Over a month and a half ago…" My heart sang inside, he was the one, he was my love, my Nathaniel, "This is why my father forbids me to see you, why he was so scared that he might lose me, but you're not a Midgardian…" Lifting up my chin it sounded like his voice sang, "Oh Daughter of Chaos, your heart sobs for only one, soothes for only one, and has pity for only one. You knew me, that is why you no longer harmed me…You remembered my sweet Aurora, how we loved each other so dearly, why that ring is on your finger, because I promised I would never give up and no matter how far apart we were, you were mine…and I yours." I felt like a part of me was happy again, it hadn't been in a long time. I found my lips on his as we caressed each other, I was in my happily ever after again, "You can't stay here…" He observed my face, "Don't worry about your father, it's just you and me." Picking up my chin again he stared into my eyes, kissing me once more, it felt like all the stars would burst forth from the sky and rain down from the heavens, "No, not now, another time my love, until then, don't confront my father, stay away from him."

Kissing my hand he bid me farewell, not keeping his eyes off of me as he walked towards the door, carefully closing it shut. Throwing myself on my bed I had never felt so happy, I didn't have to stay away from him, while I would be on Asgard he would be on Midgard, I hadn't to worry any longer, father didn't even worry me. Thor didn't even have a clue since my father wiped his memory, but I forgot to ask how his mind didn't get wiped, no matter; I was so delighted it didn't. Now was the only hard part, keeping my father from knowing what had happened, if he knew I freed him from prison, I feared what he would do to him.

Chapter 5: The Youngest of Asgard

Waking up that next morning it was quiet, sliding behind each pillar I wondered to avoid being seen. "Where is everyone?" A small voice came behind me, making me yell, "Hnossa!" She covered my mouth, "You freed him didn't you?" She kept her hand covered on my mouth as I groaned she noticed and took her hands off, "Yes I did, but where is everybody, what does that have to do with this?" A random guard went running down the hall, not even noticing us, "They know, don't ask me how, but they know!" Another guard ran by, "Does my father know?" Biting her lip she gave me that kind of look like what do you think? "Oh gods, you have got to be kidding me?" Shaking her head three more guards ran by, "I'm sadly not, and now, these guards have been assigned to keep close watch on Asgard, they have been going around Asgard all day and night, looking for the source of who let him out." Walking down the hallway I stopped, "You mean, they don't know it's me?" Walking next to me she murmured, "That's the good part, why they have these guards all around is because they are looking for the source." I felt like I had an enlightened moment, a crazy idea, "So, if I was to say it was me, then would they not praise me for getting him out of the Midgardian prison?" The look on her face was that of a long stretch, "They could, or it could majorly backfire on you and your father could find out that you turned yourself in, which, do you think he would be very pleased with that?"

"I'm tired of hearing what father might think, I think it's time to try something else out…" Deviously smiling my hands folded together, Hnossa's eyes wondering towards the ceiling, "Let's go visit the All-Father." Appearing just below Odin's tower, his two guard wolves growled furiously at us both, "You teleported us here?" Hnossa protested, "This is where he is most likely to be, I don't know, don't ask questions!" Mocking me she pointed to a shadow lingering down the steps, "Is that?" I felt a lump in my throat, thinking of what Loki said about getting near the All-Father, what if this didn't work out? "Whose there?" The footsteps became clearer, the shadow more closer, and when we didn't answer he asked again, "I ask, who goes there?" Hnossa chuckled, "He sounds like a Giant." Smacking her arm I swallowed, opening my mouth, but no words came out as I saw the shadow suddenly stop, a spear appearing, thinking, shit Aurora think of something, say something! It was too late however, Odin came piercing down the stairs, spear held in front of him, "Who…" Slowly lowering his spear he looked at Hnossa then me, "Hnossa, hello, why didn't you say it was you, who have you brought with you?" Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around her back, "She's the one who freed Modi from the Midgardian prison All-Father." His one eye loomed on me for a few precarious moments, "She did, and do you think me blind dear Hnossa?" Hnossa looked confused, "All-Father, no, I…Not at all, I was just telling you I found her is all."

"Don't try me; you know who this is don't you?" His voice rose and started to shake the tower, "I don't understand…" Grabbing Hnossa's arm he scolded, "This is not indeed the Daughter of Chaos, the Daughter of the doer of good and the doer of evil, the Daughter of Loki?" Looking at his grip on her arm made me shudder, he had a pretty firm grip for an older man, but Hnossa looked at me worried, then I realized this was my entire fault, this was a major speed bump, or more like a mountain and I was making Hnossa pay for it. "Put her down!" Standing straight and tall I said confidently, "I am the Daughter of Chaos, I am the Daughter of the doer of good and the doer of evil, I am the Daughter of Loki. I am Aurora Lokidottoir!" He just stared at me, dropping Hnossa he grabbed my arm instead, "Heimdall mentioned one of Midgard, the story of Iduna, and the one you told was a lie?" Sarcastically laughing I boasted, "And you fell for it!" He shot a glare at Hnossa, "We, we will talk later!" Increasing his grip on my arm he wrothed, "You, will receive punishment!" Dragging me down the tower I got a last glimpse of Hnossa looking downcast and sad, I could swear to hear her crying.

He brought me to a courtroom like area, Thor had already been summoned there, but Modi wasn't there. Giving me to Thor who held both of my arms behind my back my armor was conjured on me, the All-Father going behind a big podium, "The least you can do is look decent in this time, how dare you come into Asgard again!" The doors behind us burst open, a bigger lump growing in my throat going down to my stomach. All he could do was staring down at me, "Father I'm so sorry…" He rose up a hand, his eyes filled with fury, "Do not speak! All-Father, she did after all free Modi from a Midgardian prison, doesn't that count for something?" Thor barked, "She put him there to begin with!" Holding up a hand in silence, all of us looked up at Odin, "Ever since the day you were born here Aurora, you have caused nothing but trouble…having the ability to turn into Fenrir the wolf, Hel, Sleipnir the horse, and Jormugand the serpant you nearly brought Asgard to the ground, as we could not hold you back like the real creatures from your constant change and Loki brought you back, which I forbade it!" Loki spat back, "You did not forbid it All-Father, and you just wiped her memory!" Standing up from his seat he raged, "Silence! Too much has been done now to wipe her memory again, but she must be punished!" Looking up at Loki I mouthed, "You didn't tell me?" He just looked down on me then back up on Odin, my eyes befell the floor, waiting for my painful punishment. "Aurora…Lokidottoir, prepare for punishment…!"

Outstretching his arms his hands started to glow, closing my eyes I bit my lip hard, making it bleed out slightly as I felt the light pulsating against my body. Squeezing my eyes shut I expected a burn or a freezing chill, something painful, but it never came. Opening my eyes I found everything else around me bigger, a lot bigger, "What did you do, shrink me?" My voice also went down, but it didn't sound shrill like a little mouse. Thor just looked down at me in disbelief, "Father, this, is a punishment?" He just smiled, "Oh it will be." Looking at my hands I found them to be small, my armor grew to my new size, grabbing at my hair I found it to be shorter, my nose was smaller, "What did you do to me?" Loki just looked down at me in as much disbelief as Thor, "I would agree with Thor…for a change, but how long is she to be like this?" Odin shrugged, "I made the spell to last as long as a month could be less, if you're lucky…" Thor ran his hand down his beard, "How is this punishment for Loki?" Odin, walking off down the stairs looking down at me with a sneer, "Remember when she was younger, she was harder to handle, but less of a threat to us, so only being four, no ware on these bones." Thor just let out a hearty laugh, both of them walking out the door.

Sitting down on the floor, which was a lot closer this time I felt myself tearing up, which was unusual, "This sucks…" Loki didn't even look down on me, "Why did you think he wouldn't know who you were, even after all of these years, why did you turn yourself in?" Rolling my small thumbs together I managed, "I thought if I told Odin I freed Modi, he would cast aside all differences he had with me long ago and see that I've changed, even the slightest." Then he had a look on his face that was understanding, "I see, I am disappointed in you, but what you tried to do, took some guts I have to admit." Looking back up at him then back down as he looked at me, "I'm sorry father…" Smiling he motioned me to come with him, "I guess I have to deal with my punishment now, been a while since you were four…" Getting up I nearly tripped over my cape, "Dammit!" Laughing he sighed, "This is going to be a lot of work isn't it?" Making my cape smaller he picked me up, "Haven't been this light in years either." Smacking his face I crossed my arms, "That's not nice…" Waving the door open with his hand I thought about what Odin said, me turning into all of those monsters, "Why didn't you tell me I could turn into all of those things?" He looked as if he was trying to find a reason why, "I didn't want you to try and turn into those things right away, those were dangerous times when you could do that, certainly made you harder to handle. To be honest I was trying to find the right time to tell you Aurora, I'm not going to try to cover it up anymore, I promise."

Laying my head against him I looked at my hands, "How did I turn into them?" Clearing his throat which sounded coarse, "That I honestly don't know, you just could." Closing my eyes I muttered, "I guess I'm the youngest of Asgard now…" My legs started to feel tingly, and itchy, trying to reach down for them I felt something soft and sort of bristly, "You know how you honestly didn't know father?" Nodding he looked down nervously at me, "Oh no…" Starting at a run he teleported outside of Asgard near the Bifrost, Heimdall shaking his head, "Why do you bring her here?" Noticing I was changing more he pleaded, "To take her to Jӧtunheim or Alfheim until she changes back!" Heimdall would not let him pass, "You cannot Loki, your sentence remains here the All-Father told me, and how both Hnossa and Aurora lied to me about Iduna accidentally making her immortal with her apples." By then my whole body was covered in fur not an ounce of armor was on me, I felt my teeth begin to grow into fangs, instantly biting Loki's hand making him almost drop me, "It is your child doer of good and doer of evil, what do you expect me to do?" I felt my hands turn into paws, claws coming out, and a tail forming. I found I couldn't speak through my mouth, but only telepathy, "Put me down!" He held tightly to me, "I don't think so!" Squirming I scratched his face, falling from his arms I began at a run down the Rainbow Bridge, "The All-Father will pay!" Loki cursed holding his face, "Great, that's just great now she's loose!"

Running into Asgard, Asgardians ran screaming in terror, "It's Fenrir the wolf!" Growling I felt a rope go around me. Slashing it with a claw I burst around to see Fandral, "You shall go no further beast!" He twirled a chain above his head, throwing it. Jumping over it I ran over to him, biting his leg, getting a crocodile like grip on it as he wailed in pain, "Let go!" Volstagg came over with a club, starting to beat my head, "I say, let Fandral go you monster!" Hearing that word made me even more furious, so I let go of Fandral and latched onto Volstagg's arm, now Fandral was hobbling on one leg trying to get me off of Volstagg with his bare hands. Trying to pry my jaws off of him I bit into Volstagg even harder, he pleaded, "Stop Fandral, get Thor!" Fandral, still trying to pry me off snapped, "He cannot help; only Loki can come to help!" Volstagg noticed his hand become covered in blood, "Then get Loki!" Fandral refused as he punched my nose, doing anything he could to get me off. Loki finally appeared out of the roaring crowd, trying to get through, "They cut off most of my magic, and this would be so much easier to get through with it!" His eyes widened noticing me chomping on Volstagg's arm and Fandral trying to get me off, a part of him was trying not to laugh, but he knew if the All-Father had to come down here, it would be more severe. Looking at Volstagg's arm he scratched his chin, "She's not going to let go if you keep hitting her on the head you idiots, now stop being a baby and hold still!" Fandral noticed Loki's face, doing as he said; Volstagg quivering still from the pain, but his arm was probably numb by then.

Loki noticed I wasn't about to let go, "Aurora, let go!" Growling loudly I bit down even harder, Volstagg growing pale from loss of blood, "No!" I don't know why, I just felt so angry, so ruthless. Sighing he put his hand on my head and spoke calmly, "Please let go Aurora…" Feeling calm all of a sudden I let go of Volstagg and dropped to all four paws, nearly falling over, my teeth dripping with blood looking up at him. Fandral looked at Volstagg's wound and nearly fainted himself, "We need to get that tended to, thanks to that monster!" Holding his arm they both walked off as the crowd around us had disappeared long ago. Cocking my head down I looked after Volstagg and Fandral, "Monster…" Picking up my chin he scratched under it, "I know you can't control it at this early of an age, now I know that…You are no monster Aurora…" I noticed what I had done to his face and instantly turned back to normal, "I did that to you…my own father, I am a monster!" Picking me up he held me close, "You are not a monster…I used to believe I was, but that all depends on how you see yourself." I remembered what Hnossa had said about me believing in whom I was, and it was up to me if I saw myself as a monster, but just then, for those fifteen minutes, I was a monster. I didn't respond to what Loki had said, instead I just rested my head against him, "They took a bit of my magic away, but don't look at my face as a bad thing, you did that a lot when you were little, remember or not, an easy fix." I knew he was trying to get my mind off of it, but I still felt like it, I just wanted to curl into a corner and cry for once, I felt like a baby, wait, I was pretty much a baby.

"I promise you Aurora, I will figure out a way to change you back to your normal age." Mumbling I buried myself into him, "How will you do that with so little of magic that the All-Father left you with?" He paused for a moment, as if completely forgetting about that, "Don't worry about it, I cleaned up after you a lot before Odin wiped your memory, I've had a lot of children, and none have I been able to keep sane, but you. All the rest took form of what they had greed for the most, you just happened to get the ability to change form to them is all, it doesn't make you any more of a worse person…Do I make myself clear Aurora?" I felt my body growing weak and tired, "Yes father, but I feel really weak…" I felt like I could fall out of his arms. Holding me that much more closer he pursed his lips together, "That's what I was afraid of…I'm not going to lie to you Aurora, this is truly a punishment, not only for you, but for me, they may have taken away some of my magic, but you, each time you change into the wolf, serpent, horse, or Hel, you will grow weaker, and when you were smaller and more feeble, more apt to turn into one of them it drained you dearly. It's what the All-Father wants, to make you weaker until you just wither away or lose all of your power." I realized what the All-Father had intended for me all along, he wanted me to die, and I couldn't help at random times getting angry, if I kept turning into them the consequence would be my life, or my power. "I'm scared father…" I trembled in his arms, knowing that at any moment, at any mood, could be fear, anger, frustration, or greed. And that could be the end depending on how long I stayed that creature, "Don't worry…You just relax and rest…I promise, I promise you I will find a way to turn you back, Odin knew it would only take a month…Or a little less than that to completely drain you, but he'll get a surprise when he sees you at your normal age."

This, hearing his hopeful voice made me hopeful, it made me calm. Just something in his voice soothed me to sleep, I needed to sleep. I found myself touching my sheets then laying on my bed. "I won't leave you Aurora, you mean too much to me to leave, to let go, because for the first time in my life, you weren't a big mistake that just ran savagely through Asgard, that got chained up for eternity, that got wrapped around Midgard, or sent to Hel to govern it. You are my daughter, my daughter worth fighting for and not even Odin, the All-Father, can take that away from me, from us.

Chapter 6: Eye in the Fury

Who knew, he came back covered in lipstick and a half ripped cape, even his hair was standing on end, "Father, what happened?" I tried not to laugh as he straightened out his hair, "It was awful, people were screaming, Tom Hiddleston! At me and they were all girls, I just barely escaped!" Bursting out laughing I noticed, "I see the resemblance too. Wait, how did you get to Midgard without Odin knowing?" Conjuring a new cape he wrapped an arm around me, "This Son of Hiddles is trying to kill me! Oh, but with the magic I just barely had, I needed time to think…You didn't do anything while I was out did you?" Shaking my head I began to wipe the lipstick marks off of him, motioning towards his whole face, "You missed right around there…" Smiling he took the cloth from me, wiping off his face, "So did you?" Folding my hands on my lap I shrugged, "No, I stayed here like you told me to." Bursting the cloth into flames and kissing my forehead, "Good girl, that's what I like to hear, see what happens when you listen to father?" Turning around, my back faced him, "I've been in here for three days, it's bad enough I'm four, but to be locked in here…" He looked swayed, "I don't see why you can't go out, based on good behavior." Winking he picked me up and turned me upside down, "The All-Father thought he could take my ability to travel the realms did he? Well he was wrong!" Giggling I reached for him to put me down, but he just twirled me in his arms, "I know where I can take all of that energy out on!"

Shaking I looked around, "Jӧtunheim?" Taking a deep breath which froze into the air instantly, "Yes, for Frost Giants of course!" Pointing out towards the horizon he spotted one, "Well, go get him!" I looked up at him like he was insane, "Are you crazy, I'll get killed! I did this when I was four?" Scooting me along forward he chided, "You'll be fine, trust me…" Moving forward with his hands I muttered, "Right, baby steps." We were fifty feet away from the Frost Giant who spotted us, he was at least ten feet tall or more, he wielded a club of ice and started running at us. He was fifty, and then forty, then thirty feet away, with every step he took up ten feet. I could feel myself quaking, "Go ahead Aurora." Easy for him to say, it's not like he's not seven feet taller than me or anything! Taking a deep breath I dug deep, I all of a sudden felt my body coarse with heat, gripping my fists together my whole body went ablaze in red flame, making the Giant stop in his path grunting he swung his mighty club at me, but I suddenly found myself in the air whipping around the Giant like a tiny sparkler. Grabbing his club I smacked him over the head with it. Getting higher I summoned flames from my hands onto the Giant who roared in pain, flailing his arms at me, "Come get me you big brute!" Flying the other direction I kept shooting fireballs at him, he blocked some but the others hit him dead on, nearly knocking him over. Laughing heartily I was having a good time for a change, when I looked forward however I noticed a group of twenty Frost Giants at a village, "Oh well poop…" Stopping dead in my tracks, I was highly noticeable, a flame just dancing and waving about in the sky, the other Giant finally caught up with me, completely exhausted from chasing me he fell to the ground. The other Giants saw this and charged for me, some bigger than the last.

Flying above their heads I stuck out my tongue, "Can't catch me, and can't reach me!" One Giant however came from the crowd; the other Giants let him through. This Giant was the biggest and meanest looking of them all, my guess he was the leader. He stood face to face with me, like I was a bug flying around his face, his red eyes looked right into me as he swung his great hands together he clapped them, I was in between them. Flying all around in his hands I couldn't break free, my light started to suffocate and I turned back to normal clutching my throat, I was scared, I couldn't escape. I felt my skin start to change again, but I heard something outside, peering out a small crack of air I felt myself regain oxygen and saw Loki fighting off all of the Giants with his staff. I had to get out of here, thinking of the tiniest animal possible I turned into a mouse, squeezing out of the Giant's hand, biting his finger. It must have felt like a paper cut because the Giant flung his hand around roaring aloud which caught Loki's attention as he ran over towards the Giant, kicking him over, "Where is she?" Turning back to normal I tapped his shoulder, "Right here father." He only turned around for mere seconds when the Giant backhanded him into the face of a mountain laughing. Growling I stared up at the Giant, "You will pay for that!" The Giant just compared my size to his, "Puny!" Grinding my teeth together I yelled, "We'll see about that!" Roaring I rose up twenty feet looking down at the Giant as a dragon. My scales glistened blue; my eyes were a crimson red, "Leave him alone!" One foot I laid down crushed him like a bug. Huffing I snapped at the other Giants who immediately fled.

Nudging him with my nose he flopped over laughing, "You weren't hurt were you?" Holding his side as he laughed he protested, "That did actually hurt and I couldn't get up, but look at you!" Smiling I picked him up with my tail, setting him on his feet I turned to normal, hugging his leg, "You okay father?" Putting a hair behind my ear he swooned, "I'll be fine my dear, are you still up for something else?" Throwing up my small arms I was exhilarated, "Yes!" Picking me up again he tossed me in the air, "Well alright then!" We suddenly appeared in Midgard atop a skyscraper, "Why here?" He motioned his hand everywhere, "You have not yet to remember chaos here my dear." Dropping his hand his eyes glowed and he moved his hand in a slow upwards motion, the building began to quiver. Holding on tight to him, "Wow!" The building slowly rose off the foundation, but was set down when an arrow came whizzing by his head. Grabbing it instantly his head loomed around, "Looks like the bird has come back to the nest…" Pointing quickly to a building straight across from us, "There father!" The man quickly moved though, "Awww…" Patting my head he set me down, "I'll be right back." Sitting down on the building I saw him on the other building, holding up the man. Giggling I waved to him then looked up noticing a shadow above my head, "And who are you little girl? You shouldn't be up here you know, where is your mom or dad?" Pointing over at the building he looked over noticing Loki and the other guy fighting, "Hawkeye is your father, I don't think so sweetie." Picking me up the man in the star spangled outfit started to walk me down the stairs, "Let's go find your parents."

I started to struggle, "Curse for being this small! My father is up there!" He just laughed, "Sure he is, but Captain America is here now." Hissing I scolded "Put me down, my father told me to stay put!" Frowning he got to the bottom floor, "I'm not until you tell me who your parents are." Hissing again I felt frustrated, my skin started to change again, this time it felt like scales were growing all over me. Another person came into the building, it was a lady with red hair, "Put her down Captain!" She swiped out a gun from her hip pocket, but I was already slithering out the door, the bullet bouncing off of me. Curling around the building, thousands of people in the city started running in a mass panic, "Snake!" This drew Loki's attention who was already coming down to the street, looking up at me in a panic, "Damn!" Captain America looked at the other lady, "Natasha?" Shooting at me again I hissed, wiping her clean off her feet, Captain America retreating behind another building. "What have you done?" Loki grasped his skull looking around for anything that might possibly change me back. A roaring came from down the street, a giant green man came bounding towards the building I was wrapped around. Grabbing my tail he yelled, "Hulk smash!" Whipping me right off of the building he threw me nearly covering fifteen blocks.

"Let her be!" Natasha got up and punched Loki in the back of the head, "I'm guessing this is your doing?" Conjuring his staff he kicked her aside, Captain coming up and challenging Loki, "Why does this not look familiar?" Blocking Captain's kicks he grunted, "We aren't in Germany you twit!" Taking my tail I grasped the Hulk around it hissing violently. Breaking free he threw me to the other side. I felt pain; a bloody tear came to my eye as my muscles tensed up unable to move. Kicking Captain he thrust forth a hand, "Erumpe et clypeum!" Instantly Captain flew backwards into Natasha. Running towards my head he stroked it, "Are you okay my dear?" The Hulk jumped up and landed on my midsection causing me to roar out in pain. Loki shot out a look at the Hulk who noticed Loki, "Puny god!" Bounding over Loki stood his ground, holding a hand forward, "Virtus voco remittimus ad bonum et ad malum, et vade!" Green energy surrounded Loki, flames dancing around him to the Hulk who just tried to punch through it all, roaring and confused. Then he just stopped, flying backwards he disappeared into thin air. Composing himself he ran back over to me, my legs starting to return to normal, my head slowly appearing, shedding out of the snake skin, crumpled on the ground.

Picking me up like a china doll he stroked my hair back, "Oh Aurora…" My body hung limp like a rag doll as he held my head close to him, my body could not move although I could hear his heart beating. A thrust of what sounded like engines came from behind, landing down in front of Loki, "Now what Loki, lose another battle?" He could barely look up, "Get out of here Stark…" Holding up his hand he was going to fire his pulsar, "I said get out!" Stark fired and I flew out of Loki's hands, Loki smacking straight through a bus, he had used all the magic he had left on me, to save me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek in that bitter sweet moment. My eyes shot open, fumbling to my feet I swore, "That wasn't a good idea Man of Iron…" Laughing like the Giant did I glared down then up at him, "What are you going to do about it?" The ground started to tremble, my body started to glow with a golden light, he fired his chest pulsar blast at me, but it bounced off, almost hitting him instead. My arms blared with golden flames; I felt my bones grow, my power growing. "I'll show you…!" Whipping around I shot a blast up at him, dodging it I jumped up, conjuring my staff I smacked it to his chest, "No one does that to my father!"

He quickly swiped at me, but I disappeared into thin air, reappearing everywhere, "I don't think so Stark…" Lifting up my hands to the side a sphere of light embalmed my hands, the earth around me shook again, Captain was looking up in disbelief alongside Natasha who just yelled, "Stark get out of there!" All of my clones spoke at once, "Yeah Stark…run…" Standing his ground he bolted up into the sky, "Big mistake…" Shooting my arms up to the sky a burst of energy shone forth, following Stark until it hit him dead on, causing him to fall from the sky to a crumpled heap on the ground. Floating back to the ground I ran to Loki holding his head up, "Father?" Barely cracking open his eyes he smiled, "Well look at you…" I didn't quite understand, "What, father you okay?" Carefully sitting up he conjured a mirror, letting me hold it, "You tell me?" Looking at myself in the mirror I felt my face, "I'm, my normal age again, but, how?" Smiling he leaned against the shattered bus, "You can break free of the old bonds that held you…Odin's spell is off of you, because of you." Casting the mirror aside I coaxed, "It was only because I didn't want you hurt father. How is Odin going to take this?" Almost falling over again he looked up at the sky, a helicopter hovering, "This is Fury, Loki, you and whoever that is, are placed under arrest by ordinance of SHIELD!" Gritting my teeth my hands became fire again, Loki putting them down shaking his head. Letting my hands drop, SHIELD soldiers came down from multiple helicopters, cuffing us then taking us to a huge flying machine called the Helicarrier.

Chapter 7: A Heap of Winter

In my own cell, two floors above Loki's I sat on a bench, hands folded over each other in deep thought, but only of how Odin would pay. A man, which with which his name was Fury came in, he stood at the end of the room just looking at me. My eyes pondered upwards in an almost teary manner, "May I help you?" Fury tilted his head looking solemn, but contemplated, "Who, are you? You attacked the Avengers single handed and turned into a serpent that nearly crushed all of Manhattan." Standing up I straightened up, "I am the one who got no pardon from a sinner." Stroking his beard in contemplation he struggled, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Starting to pace in the cell I folded my hands behind my back, "No, not unless you were sent by Odin." Walking closer to my cell his one eye watched me pace, "I am not, but I tell you, who are you?" Stopping I gestured to a bow, "I am Aurora Lokidottir." Fury looked stiff, eye widening, the last thing he did was walk out of the cell room in a hurry saying into his headset, "Keep three guards at this cell, cell A eighteen. And…six at C twenty three." The doors slid shut behind him, "Well, now I've got his attention at least." Conjuring a ball I tossed it about the cell, watching it bounce on and off the walls wondering the best possible way to break out. Another man walked in passed the guards, "You sure have created a stir Aurora, I however am not scared of you, I don't know why everyone is." Sneering I battered, "Oh, but aren't you the man in the armor I tossed around?" The apple he did have in his hand was now on the ground, half eaten. Bounding up towards me, the only thing that stood between him punching me was the glass.

"Don't count yourself lucky yet…You could have hurt thousands of people!" Slamming my hand against the glass I shouted, "Do you think that matters to me? When I get out of here, and dammit I will, you will be whimpering on the floor like a little lost puppy! You are so pathetic, so egotistic; this I know shall hit you the hardest!" He looked stunned, but at the same time satisfied he had annoyed me, "Well, that's good to know, good luck with that." Walking out as Fury did I chuckled, "You, shall be the first to quiver…" Shuddering a little he slightly turned, "Is it getting cold in here?" Swishing, he was gone, but he was right about one thing, it was getting cold in the room, but it was no mere coincidence that it was. Let's say my body temperature was cooling down and my skin was turning blue by the time he had left, the air inside the cell was closing to minus degree temperatures, and it was going to exceed to the outside walls. "You will be first Stark…" As the ball bounced close to my head I froze it instantly in midair, grabbing it whole and crushing it into shards, "You're first…" All I could hear was that voice inside my head, how cocky these so called Avengers were my break out would be slow, as would their demies be. The only one I had to worry about was this so called Hulk who could recycle me into little bits until I was a soda can.

Occasionally I heard Fury's voice over an intercom saying for the guards to switch out and for Loki or me not to get any funny ideas. He did mention something about the temperature in my cell being raised and for a Bruce Banner to do it for him. This Avenger, I had not heard of, was he new? I patiently waited for this Bruce Banner to arrive, leaning against the glass, conjuring and un-conjuring fire from my hands, staring off into space until I heard the doors swish open again, a man with brown wavy hair and glasses going to an AC power unit, turning the heat on, and fiddling with other devices around the area that my guess had to do with the temperature. I looked at him rather intrigued, "You seem different…Bruce Banner?" Looking up from his work he had an odd confusion on his face, "Yes, you can say I am, not like the rest of the Avengers." Tapping my fingers on the glass I stared out into space, "So, what do you do?" Putting down his work he took off his glasses, "Now, I see what you're trying to do, but it won't work." Looking back at him, my eyebrow rose with curiosity, "What won't work, I honestly don't know what you're talking about Banner." Wagging a finger at me he persuaded, "You are trying to get me angry aren't you?" Leaning back against the glass I shoved my hands into my pockets, "No, why would I do that, can't I have an honest conversation? Just because I'm the daughter of Loki doesn't mean I can't have a civil conversation." Putting his glasses back in his pocket he walked closer to me, "I didn't mean that, Fury seems to have his eye on you is all, can never be too cautious."

Putting one hand out of my pocket I held it out, "I promise I won't make you angry." Looking at my hand he laughed, "I would, but I can't shake your hand." Realizing that I had done that I put it back in my pocket, feeling my wand, realizing Loki had given it back to me. Sitting down on the floor of the cell I motioned for him to do so as well. Skeptical he did so, knowing I couldn't be much of a threat, "Where were you born?" Titling my head, "That's a rather basic question, but Asgard." He looked stupefied, "Being a man of science myself, I usually don't believe in places like that, but with all that's been going on, I guess anything is possible. Now, do you have any questions for me?" It was weird talking to a Midgardian like this, but scooting closer I found myself fascinated, "Do you know Thor?" Laughing he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ahh, yes, how could I forget Thor, he's part of the Avengers Initiative." My heart sank, knowing Thor could be on this very ship. Taking his fingers off the bridge of his nose he put his glasses back on, "You are the first to actually have a civilized conversation with me, although, I'm not sure if Asgard and Thor is civilized, but other than talking about the monster or science, it's rather interesting. Can you actually do magic?" Shivering he quaked, "I just fixed the thermostat…amongst other things." Turning back towards the thermostat he noticed it was becoming covered in a thin layer of ice. Staring down at the floor his eyes wondered towards me, I however just kept still and a focus on him, "What's wrong?" Shifting he fixed his glasses, "You need to answer my question, can you do magic?" Tapping my chin I all of a sudden felt a piercing pain to my head, fumbling over I clawed at my skull, Banner slapping both hands on the glass, "What's wrong?"

I could see Loki; he was meditating in the center of his cell floor, eyes closed. I could hear is voice inside my head, "Don't you dare show any magic to him Aurora, he wants answers out of you!" Once I was able to feel my head soften again I sat up straight, closing my eyes gently, speaking to him telepathically, "Yes father, I won't…" Opening my eyes again, Banner took his hands off the glass, "Are you, alright?" Running my fingers through my hair I chided, "I'm fine, just a bad pinch in the head is all." Looking at me with uncertainty he coaxed, "I am a Doctor as well, I could help." My head whipped around violently, "No! I mean, that won't be necessary Doctor, Doctor Banner, I'll be fine." Banner noticed that he could now see his breath, rubbing his arms he looked at the thermometer again, it was now cracked, "It's freezing in here, I'll have to talk to Tony about this." Tilting my head I repeated, "Tony?" Standing up again he looked down at me as he walked out, "Stark, he knows this machine inside and out." Noticing him walking out I saw a few small icicles hanging from the guards elbows where they held their guns. Smiling deviously my skin started to turn a darker blue, "It's almost show time…It's nearly minus six now…Just a little more and this whole glass vase will shatter…" A small crack was already appearing from the front right side of the cell, oh how my eyes kept on that mall crack, it kept reminding me of why I had to get out of this cell and away from the Avengers.

His voice still rang in my head, "Don't use magic in front of them, don't you dare!" Why not use magic in front of these meddlesome Midgardians? Breathing out heavily a blast of air withdrew from my mouth, the crack was growing larger, and I could hear every spellbinding cut through the glass like a trail. Conjuring a spell book I began to lay back and read it, listening for any signs I might pounce on the guards on the outside. I could hear the clock itself ticking in my head, the crack serving as the clock itself, blue Rune stones I scattered about the floor. I closed my eyes in a meditation, finding the room around me growing smaller. Observing my hands I was a mouse, although freezing, the time of escape of imminent so I crouched in a corner. The door swished open again, it was Tony, "Damn, freezing in here!" The silent pause said it all, "Where is she, and what is this mess on the floor, where did it come from?" Holding a finger to his ear he startled Fury, "Yeah, she's not in here. Free to go in?" My cell door came open, although it was nearly sealed shut from the decrease in temperature, frost even hung about the frames to the cell. Quietly I alluded, "Try opening your eyes Stark…" Whipping around in the cell he nearly slipped on the stones, "I'm not afraid to fight you!" The crack along the cell jutted to the top sending multiple other cracks around it. Tony's brow drew sweat along the edges, "Then come out and fight!" Scurrying behind him I appeared in my Asgardian armor, skin blue, eyes blaring crimson red. "You think you can fight me, a mere Midgardian?" The glass fell around the cell to the ground as I thrust at him he caught my arms, his starting to boil.

"Don't get frost bite Stark…" Starting to creep up his arms, ice started to appear on his body from the feet up, he was unable to let go of me, "What is this?" Ripping away from him I took chunks of his arms off, "Oh so sorry for this…wait, that was a lie…" The ice that started from his feet was now near to his hips, "On one of Fury's announcements he said if I was to scratch at the cell walls I was to be released thirty two thousand feet down?" Stark's eyes grew wide trying to free himself from the ice prison enticing his legs, "Now, don't struggle, it will only make it grow more to you." Suddenly stopping he coaxed, "You wouldn't would you, come on, we can be friends can't we?" Walking over to the control panel I hovered my hand above a release switch, "No…" Pushing the button the cell dropped instantly, "Has to be a rough drop with no walls now doesn't it?" The doors swished open, the guards hearing the commotion and were armed at the ready, "Freeze!" Looking at my hands I smiled, "Well that's ironic…My arm instantly turned into a dagger, stabbing right through the first guard which made the other fire at me, grazing my shoulder. Holding my shoulder I glared at the other guard, "Oh you shouldn't have done that…Conjuring my staff I twirled around him, kicking him in the back, his weapon flying out of his hand, skidding across the floor. Stabbing right through his back I saw the last guard notifying Fury via intercom. Firing an energy blast out of the tip of the staff it hit the guard dead on, dropping to the floor I went to the intercom, blowing in it a few times, "Yes, is this Fury?" Conjuring a cloth I wiped the blood off my staff, "You will not leave this ship!"

"Oh, I don't think you are going to have much of a choice." The intercom clicked off and I heard footsteps tumbling up the stairs, the distinct music of Moonlight Sonata playing from Banners lab as he opened the door, his glace fell upon me as dozens of soldiers came up the stairs surrounding me they all raised their weapons at me, "Oh, there is twenty four of you and one of me, whatever shall a poor girl do?" Throwing my hip to the side I turned back to normal, one guard murmuring, "Witchcraft!" Wagging my finger blood started to appear from his neck, "I suggest you drop your weapons, or I slit your throats." The guards suddenly found they themselves surrounded by my clones, each carrying a knife in their hand at their throats. Each of the guards dropped their weapons slowly, my clones not taking the daggers from their throats, "Good, now." Banner came from the shroud of clones and guards looking at me, "So you can do magic?" Throwing my arms up I boasted, "So what, I have you all cornered like rats." Running his fingers through his hair he looked about my clones, "You are the one in the middle, so aren't you surrounded?" Stalking over to Banner I firmly put my finger on his chest, "Listen, you can't do a thing about it!" Taking off his glasses he put them in his pocket, "I really didn't want to do this.

His skin started to turn green in an instant, his shirt tearing off of him, "What in Valhalla, he's the Hulk?" Bursting through the guards and my clones who followed me I ran down the stairs, and jumped off the railing as quickly as I could, hearing a roaring not too far from me, my clones that were left behind being smashed into the floor. He was catching up quickly; metal was tearing from under me sending me flying on my face. I suddenly found myself looking up at the Hulk, his big meaty green hands on both sides of me; I was too startled to do anything. Picking me up he grasped me tightly, although I would squirm I couldn't break free, "Now, you go to a new cell, guarded day and night, and if you so as conjure anything, if the temperature drops we won't hesitate to react to you!" Fury motioned his head towards the cell, but the Hulk had other ideas. He started for the cell, but instead he saw an open window and tore it off the wall, "You, you are going to throw me out?" He just smiled as he did exactly what Fury told him not to do.

My brain spiraled as I fell, I tried to catch my breath, but was blacking in and out so fast I couldn't even conjure a single thing. It felt like my brain was smacking the inside of my skull, I felt my breath leaving me, I was going to die, why would even the Hulk disobey Fury? Closing my eyes I just accepted it as the Helicarrier grew darker and the world was silence around me, the winds died down and my heart slowed, all I could muster out was a croaked, "Goodbye…"

Chapter 8: The Hour's Gate

I certainly felt crippled, waking up I held my constantly ringing head, "Where am I?" My arm was torn up, but it did not bleed, my leg was broken, but I limped little, not a dried blood was found upon me. "You are in Hel." Swishing around I held my head again, "What?" Out of the shadows appeared a girl with black hair, she was beautiful on one side, but the other side was a corpse, a most terrifying sight to behold, "I am Hela, but people call me Hel normally." My face wanted to weep, but I had no tears to fall, "I'm actually dead?" Nodding she looked at my cracked armor, my cape was a half mangled mess, "You are Aurora no?" Holding my torn arm which freaked me out a bit I backed up, "Yes, but you should know all who enter this domain no?" She held the side of her face that was a corpse, "You are very beautiful." Finding this a strange subject to wander to I felt sorrow, "Thank you, but, you are only the way you are because." The side her corpse was on raged, "Because Odin made each of us turn into what we desired the most!" Holding up my right hand I found I had no sympathy either, I had no sense of emotion except sorrow, "I am sorry, I did not mean to rage. Not one day goes by I don't want to leave this place of pain, but I grew to like it more. You are also, a daughter of Loki?" Nodding I did also feel a sense of helplessness, looking up to a vast wall of darkness filled my hole of a heart with sorrow, "I am, we got caught by the Avengers…I got thrown out a window…" She winced, "I saw, I can see those who are going to reach death." She tilted her head, "For example, a person, a man of thirty five will come down here in ten minutes because of a drug incident. You however Aurora, are granted a pardon, you can do what none of us other children of Loki may, and that is wondering the surface and seeing the light of day."

I wanted to feel an emotion of happiness, but it hurt to even try, "I get to leave?" Nodding she smiled on her beautiful side, "You may, but, you will be in pain, be aware of who keeps you company at this point." Holding out my arm I pleaded, "Who?" But she just waved goodbye in a slow manner and I faded black.

The light hurt my eyes at first; Hel was such a dark place I could not see hardly except for the face of Hela. My left arm bled out, my left leg was racked to the right side violently, my head rang with pain that everything sounded like a screaming siren. And the company whom she was talking of I wondered, but I got an answer quickly when I heard Stark burst up from the rock he was sitting on, he was poking me with a stick, "She is alive?" He also looked pretty beat up, but like someone caught him and set him on the ground just in time. Grabbing the stick with my right arm I groaned in pain, tears finally able to come to my eyes my arm flopped back on the ground, it was sprained and internally bruised, "Dammit!" Stark sat next to me, "We are in the middle of nowhere, ironic you should end up right next to me." Gritting my teeth I gripped the grass, "Don't talk to me…" Trying to turn over onto my side I wailed out, "I wouldn't try doing that if I were you, you have at least five broken bones, and I'm surprised not more." Flopping onto my back again I whimpered, "Who saved you?" He held his right arm I'm guessing was sprained, "Thor did, just ten feet from the ground too." Inching over trying to gain some ground to sit up on I finally got against a tree, "Lucky, Hulk threw me out the window, when Fury told him to put me in a cell." Stark looked as if he was going to bust out laughing, "Maybe he knew you'd live, he actually had the nerve to spare a person like you?" Breathing heavily, it took every ounce of my energy to get against that tree, "Why would he?" Shrugging he stared off, "Maybe he has hope for you?" Laughing, but nearly tumbling over to my side I murmured, "The fool…"

Sighing he looked at me cautiously, "Maybe he's not the fool." Snapping back at him I held my head, "Shut up Stark!" Tears started to stream down my cheeks, I was in so much pain I wanted to die, and living was a fate worse than death, "Hel!" Stark laughed, "Yeah, Hell…pure Hell, as far as I know Fury is out looking for me." Limping my head towards him I coaxed, "And where is your suit?" Observing his wrist he frowned, "Bracelet got frosted off." Whipping his head at me he held his head as well, "By you." Deviously smiling I shrugged, "Oh well, how does it feel to have something not protecting you?" He calmed down, "It feels like I'm an exposed wound, like how you feel." Spitting a bit of blood on the ground I scoffed, "You don't know how I feel." Laying on his back he watched the clouds roll in, "Looks like a storm is coming." Getting up, which even looked painful, and sounded painful for him he sought refuge under a large tree, he was hesitant, "You need help?" Closing my eyes I murmured, "No…" Shaking his head he laid back under the tree as the rain started to fall. Lightning danced around the sky, but none to the ground, but one which walked over to me, "Well, now who should be pitied?" Wincing I clawed at the ground, I wanted to fight him so bad, "Get lost Odinson!" Walking closer to me he pitied, "I cannot do that, you are to come back to Asgard and to remain there under Odin for months." How could I put it, I was helpless and couldn't fight, I didn't have a choice.

Picking me up I moaned, baring my teeth together trying to remain vigilant, "Whatever did happen to you that you be like this?" With every step he took it felt like a knife was being rammed into my chest, "None of your business Odinson." Shrugging he twirled Mjӧlnir in the air, but a burst of light came and hit him in the back. Tumbling forward I rolled on the ground in agony, "Shit, gah!" Managing to look over I saw a blue sphere of light and out from it came Loki, "Sorry it took father so long my dear, I got held up…" Thor gripped Mjӧlnir even tighter, "You are the one who brought her to Midgard in the first place brother!" Leaning against his staff he swayed, "Ah, yes that rid of the spell quite nicely." A burst of lightning shot from the sky, but Loki conjured a force field blocking it. More bolts thrust out of the sky towards him, but he swiftly avoided them all coming to Thor for hand to hand combat. Only Thor thrust his hammer at Loki which nearly knocked him senseless, "You will forget this nonsense brother and return to Asgard for justice!" Swinging his hammer again it hit off the force field, "Now, it will take more than that…" Swinging his staff he knocked Thor to his knees, Thor putting Mjӧlnir down, "Very well then." Punching Loki in the face it left an instant bruise on his cheek. Feeling his cheek he laughed, "Now, that's better." Thor swung his fist again, Loki dodging under it and stabbing him with his knife right at the stomach. Groaning Thor pulled it out only to be kicked down and kneed in the face. Fumbling over he gritted his teeth "You will not win this fight…brother!" Wagging his finger he knelt down to him, sticking another knife in his back, "Shhh, I think I just did…"

It seemed like the fight lasted hours, no days for me, it was painful to watch knowing of my own wounds. Walking over to me he carefully picked me up, but no matter how careful someone were to pick me up it still left me in dire pain. "How, did you end up like this, shouldn't you be dead?" Wincing my left arm slumped to the side, "Hela…Hel…gave me pardon, so I can't die…but, brutal pain…Hulk, threw me out of a window, instead of…sending me to a cell like Fury said to." Stark shot up from where he was laying, "Hey, you can't do that!" Loki whipped around, fury in his eyes, "And what shall you do about it, you have no armor to challenge me!" Stark just pursed his lips together completely forgetting that fact, "Yeah, I bet the others will come and save me at any moment!" Loki smothered, "Yeah, because you're a great asset to the team Stark…" Stark looked grief stricken, falling back again. Putting a hair behind my ear he soothed, "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, but Hel huh?" Nodding my left leg jerked heavily making me groan out in pain, "Yes…Hel, you can fix me right?" Stroking my cheek he smiled, "Of course I can…" Smiling I felt happiness again, "How, did you…escape?" Putting a finger over my lips he chided, "Please be still." Teleporting to a safe location near a mountain top area his hands glowed a golden color all around me. I could feel my bones grow back, my ligaments were aligned once more, and my head stopped ringing. Closing my eyes I felt relief from what seemed like ages of pain and sorrow.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Moving my left arm and leg I smiled, a few tears falling down my cheeks, "Pleasant…Thank you father…" Kissing my forehead he sighed, "You did save me after all, it's the least I can do my dearest Aurora." I wanted to go home, I wanted to rest my head on a soft pillow, feel the sheets cover me, or even take a warm shower, but what was home, but a place we finally felt safe, "I think I am going to rest from chaos for a while father…" His lip twitched to a curled smile, "Now are you so sure about that?" Getting up out of his arms I nearly fell over, it felt weird to have no pain, not a limp or an abrasion on a bone, "Yes father, I am, I just want to rest, have peace for the slightest of time." Putting a hand on my shoulder he tried to persuade, "With me though, I cannot guarantee a vacation." Looking back up at him, I could not forget those eyes, how they brought so much grief and sorrow to others, they brought happiness and hope to me, I couldn't look away for moments, "I know you are never at rest father, but, do me a favor so I don't have to save your sorry butt all the time will you?" The wind blew from the mountains, it was cold and chilling, but felt nice compared to where I felt it last. His skin grew blue, his eyes a blood diamond red, this was the half Frost Giant everyone would be so scared of, "Oh, don't you worry, I figure we won't run into anything crazy as the Avengers for quite some time, I promise you." Blasting out a hole in the mountain he created a cave like opening which he led me into, conjuring a fire in the center of it, setting me down, "Now, how did you escape father?" His skin grew flesh again as his face looked as if he were to weave a tail of mischief, disguise and chaos, but all he said was, "I fooled Thor, as usual, when you were creating the distraction I needed to escape."

My mouth dropped, "So that's all it took for you to escape, no convoluted plan to wreck the Helicarrier, or to massacre hundreds of guards?" Shaking his head he shrugged smiling, "Nope, as simple as that." Laughing I warmed my hands by the fire, staring into it, "Either you have been caught a lot or you are a genius father." Looking deeper into the fire I saw a face, it was blurred out only slightly, but one side had that of a beautiful face and the other of a corpse, it was Hela, Hel or whomever. I found Loki snapping his fingers in my face, "Are you alright Aurora?" Nodding I looked back in the fire to see her put a finger over her flesh lips and disappear, "Yes father, I am fine." Moving over beside him I laid my head on him, "I think the reason why I can turn into the fierce creatures that are your other children is because they have not a chance to see the light, they are treated like monsters because Odin made it so, just because they did so greed what they did, didn't mean they had to end up what they were, they never even got a chance, but I did, and when I am them, I am their insight to the world. Rubbing my back he stared off,

"You ended up being here because you deserved a chance, a chance at life, a chance at being my daughter."

"Odin still forbids me though…"

"He may forbid you, for now, but I think there will be a time where Asgard needs you."

"Why would Asgard need me?"

"Even I accomplished some good, he will realize it, don't worry…your time will come, you are the daughter of the doer of evil and of good after all…"

That made me feel like less of a monster, but if only they saw the doer of good in the title of Loki instead of evil, when they come to either of us they are truly desperate and foolish. "What is a place we can call home?" He looked astonished I would ever ask the question at all, "Aurora, your home, well, I'm not so much as sure as it is yours as it is mine, but my home is wherever life may lead me. It may not be in a palace riveted in gold, or adorned with the finest of foods and people, it is with you, you are my making in life." I found more pathetic tears running down my cheek, instantly wiping them away trying to look tough for him, "That means a lot father; I guess I had never thought of it that way before. I as well do not need those senseless things, although…a bath or a bed might be useful…" Tapping his chin he raised his hand up and a bed appeared in the corner of the cave that looked like my own from Asgard, "You truly are an amazing father, I don't care if chaotic is in your name, you only deserve the best...because, once people get to understand you more, they have a different view and you mean so much more to them." Picking me up he walked me over and set me on the bed, "Although, not all people are filled with kindness like you are Aurora, not all people can see through the past to get to what could be." Pulling the covers over me I felt protected again, at peace, that even in this cave my heart felt warm again, just to be with him, "But, a wiser man would look past all of indifferences and see the gold in them right?" Stroking my hair back, he held my hand tightly, "Sadly not even I can do that sometimes, it is difficult, but you my dear have patience and enough courage to put Thor himself to shame."

I knew scars cut deep, I kept forgetting the one I got on my arm when I was younger, and that's what I thought this might be like, a scar that is just forgotten and forgiven rather than to be raged upon mercilessly, "I will be here for you Aurora, whether asleep or at rest…you may close your eyes." Loosening my grip on his hand I stared up at him with soft unwavering eyes, as if to delight on a warm day, "I love you…" Never had I seen him cry, not one tear, to have a reputation of chaos, it would supersede the need to even cry once, but a single tear fell about his cheek, as if to feel a sense of pride in what he had accomplished for a change, this moment making everything work living for, worth working towards. He closed the cave with a slight of hand, conjuring candles about the cave while my weary eyes watched a flicker of light dance upon each wick and the larger fire burn out. All that was left was a silhouette of his face, the outline created by the dozens of dancing flames that seemed to whisper me to sleep all at once just saying, "Sleep, sleep, you are now at peace." To think something as dangerous as a flame could be saying something as softly and polite as they did, it was as if in a dream, one that I would never hope to wake up from. Even in chaos there shall be light, but only to find the light, must there be chaos…

Chapter 9: Ravaged Dreaming

The cold seemed to seep through the cracks in the mountain cave making me shudder as I slept. I felt my hands grip the sheets tightly, my body becoming ensnared in the covers. Upon opening my eyes I saw Odin at my bedside, he appeared blurred, rubbing my eyes I almost couldn't believe it, why would he be here, how did he find me and why was Loki not doing anything about it? Throwing back the covers I burst over to him, "Get out, why are you here?" Holding up his hands he protested, "I'm supposed to be here, why do you not want me here Aurora?" Sneering I conjured my staff, gripping it tightly, "Haven't you already caused me enough pain?" Taking his spear that was leaning against the wall he held it up for defense, "Pain, why would I cause you any pain, I care about you Aurora." Swinging my staff he blocked it, creating sparks between the two, "Care about me, you tried to have me killed, you turned me mortal!" Knocking me backwards he cried, "I don't understand, help me to!" Flying towards him he side stepped to the right, "Understand what, I don't see what there is to understand!" Gripping it, my hands were in a cold sweat, my staff glowed green and blasted out an energy burst at Odin causing him to fly backwards into the wall, making the inside shudder, "Please Aurora, you are going to bring down the whole cave, it will collapse on us, and do you really want that?" Slapping him in the face with the tip of my staff it left a three inch scratch on his cheek. Holding it he stood up slowly, my staff following his every move as he slowly put his down.

"Aurora, please…" His voice was calm and somehow convincing, something I had only heard in one voice before. Letting him lower my staff he wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes I let my arms drop to the side. Holding the back of my head I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head, tears forming noticing the cut I made on his face. "Aurora, what happened?" Watching his cut heal I shook my head, "I don't know, where is Odin, he was here, he was you, why would you do that father?" The spear he had set down was not there, but it was a staff, his staff, "At first I thought you were just dreaming, but then I realized it was a whole lot more, my dear Aurora, I would never turn into Odin to intimidate you, or to hurt you, I was defending myself from you, your eyes were blaring with anger, I needed to awaken you from what was a deeper sleep than just normal." I felt scared, knowing I had felt so angry and thinking it was Loki, my own father, why would I think he would do something like that to me? "I, I looked like that? It, felt like I was just…dreaming still." Backing up a little he picked up my staff holding it out to me, "It's okay, it only happened once, there is no need to worry I am fine, everything will be fine." Folding my arms over one another I shook my head, "No, no you keep it, I don't trust myself." Folding it down he placed it in his pocket, "Very well, I cannot make this decision for you, but you had only been sleeping for a couple hours, you still look exhausted." It didn't matter if I was exhausted, I wasn't about to fall back asleep again, "No, I'm fine, I don't need to sleep."

Clearing his throat he stared at the ceiling, "You can't just stay up can you?" My eye twitched a few times, "I can and I will!" Staring behind him I drew a dagger, "Don't move…" Looking behind him his eyebrow rose turning back to me, "What, why?" Lunging forward I shook my head, "It was right here, a red dragon!" Taking the dagger out of my hand he made it disappear, holding out his hand, "Give me all of your weapons." Scuffing my hair my eyes widened, lunging to the side grabbing at the air. "He was there!" Grabbing my hands he looked into my eyes, " . ." Pleading I stomped my foot,

"You can't say I'm crazy can you?"

"I'm not saying you're crazy, you need to rest, now, weapons, please."

Taking my hands back I crossed my arms, "No, I am not sleeping, I'm not crazy, and I am not giving you my weapons, so there!" Pursing his lips together he grabbed my arms, prying them apart and proceeded to levitate me in the air, flipping me upside down he shook me making my daggers, throwing stars, and runes to fall out. Still keeping me in the air he picked them up and shrunk them down, making them disappear. Putting me back on my feet I held my head feeling dizzy "Was that necessary?" Putting hands on his hips he barked, "It is when you are being difficult!"Throwing his finger at the bed he scolded, "Now!" Stepping up to him I wrothed,

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"No you won't!"

"And why not?"

"You don't have the guts!"

"You want to stay awake?"

"Yes!"

Levitating me in the air he opened the mouth of the cave, a freezing chill moving into the cave, blowing snow in my face instantly turning my skin blue, "Then you will stay awake out here!" Throwing me out he instantly closed the mouth of the cave. Shuddering my eyes shot open alright, I was hardly tired, it was my body that felt exhausted, but I couldn't afford to go to sleep, I just couldn't. Seeing smoke come from one side of the mountain I closed my eyes and opened them back up, "That's not fake." Conjuring a robe around me I put up the hood and started to climb, another cave appearing where the smoke was very blunt and turning a dark black, "Another cave?" Cautiously walking in I didn't see any fire brewing or any signs of human life. Moving farther back into the cave I saw something that caught my eye, "Gold!" There was mountains of it, jewels, crowns, treasure chests, but there was also skulls. Ignoring the skulls I took a lump of gold into my hands throwing it in the air. Enjoying myself and the new riches I found I heard a deep growl, "That, is my treasure…" A large red scaly foot knocked me over making me toss the coins about the cave; I knew this wasn't a dream feeling the large bruise appear on my arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this belonged to you." Frowning the dragon spread its large bat like wings, "I saw you and your father enter my domain and I tried forcing you out through dream and that did not work so…" Arching his head back smoke blared from his nostrils, fire appearing in his mouth, "I will have to wipe you out!"

Reaching in my pocket for my dagger I realized that Loki had taken all of my weapons, "Dammit!" Rolling away from the blaze, it made a stack of golden coins form into one solid foundation. Swiping his claw at me which grazed my robe right through to my armor I jumped to his neck, hanging on tightly as he whipped it violently around, roaring, "So you were the one causing me so much torment!" Throwing me against the side of the cave a rock came down and hit him in the head, "Yes I am, I am the dragon of deep sleep and torment!" Taking a sword in the pile of coins I steadied it for it was heavy, thrusting it at the dragon, however he had seen this hundreds of times before, he slammed his claw on it causing it to rip from my hands, immediately tearing a layer of skin off of my hands. "What if we left?" Gritting his teeth the dragon looked as if it was in thought, "Your father may, but you have seen too much!" Trying to look for a different weapon to use I tried, "I promise I won't tell anyone or anything of your vast treasure." Leaning his head in towards mine, our eyes met as if he was studying me, "You look like you are difficult to study; you have come from so much…you're the daughter of Loki…why should I trust you?" Sitting down I looked up at the dragon, my face trying to show no signs of emotion, but persuasion, "Maybe you're right, or you could kill me and my father would find out…and kill you?"

The dragon looked angered he was caught in a loop hole, "Yes, and he shall have your treasure all mighty…?" The dragon sneered, "Midas…" My lip twirled into a smile thinking of the irony, "What is so funny?" Smoke started to pour from his nostrils again, "Nothing is funny, I just remembered a story of a king named Midas, a Midgardian." Straightening up he observed his gold, "And what is this story?" Taking a coin I twirled it in my fingers, "Well, he wished for riches, vast golden riches so one day someone, a wizard of some sort came to him and he wished to have all the gold in the world. So he got the golden touch and he was so happy, until one day he turned his own daughter into gold, then he realized it was more like an unbearable curse." Shaking his head Midas flicked the coin out of my hand, "Enough of the story…" Shrugging I protested, "You asked, so, do we have a deal?" Tilting his head, as if in thought again he gave me a single golden coin, "You may have pardon, if you do as you say and never tell of me, or of the vast treasures you have seen today…you must leave." Admiring the golden coin I placed it into my pocket and headed out towards the mouth of the cave, thanking the dragon for his pardon first. Going out of the cave it swallowed shut, not an opening to be found, then I stopped and looked back, "What was I doing?" I hadn't remembered what I had done, why I was there or even why I was standing in the snow on a mountain. All I remembered was up to being kicked out into the snow by father. All I had was one golden coin in my pocket, observing it shine I smiled not knowing why.

All I knew was that I was tired for some reason, my eyelids befell slowly, but painfully, I wanted to go back and rest, father was right, I had a feeling it wouldn't happen again. Walking to the area I was before I knocked on the wall, hearing it was hollow, the cave wall opening, "Yes, are you ready to listen now?" Scuffing my foot into the snow I held my head down, my arms folded behind my back respectfully, "Yes father I am, I am sorry." He noticed a gleam in my pocket, taking it out he observed it, "Where did you get this from, I certainly didn't give you this, nor do I remember you having it before." Keeping my head down I quickly said, "I don't know father, I promise, I don't remember." Tapping his chin he smiled as if knowing what it was and where I got it from, "Now, let's get you out of this cold." Looking up at him he had forgiving gleaming eyes, "Thank you father." Walking over to the bed I laid down, my head instantly hitting the pillow. Sitting at the end of the bed next to me he let the covers fall over me, "We should leave in the morning…" Nodding my eyes fell softly asleep as I would be able to sleep soundly, not knowing why, better than I did before.

Chapter 10: The Wizard's Boy

"I don't think a pretty little girl…such as you should be getting her hands dirty." Clenching my fists with fire I sarcastically remarked, "Oh, you're right, you really shouldn't …should you stop?" After coming off of that mountain we just had to end up running into the man my father hated the most, he wouldn't give his name, just The Wizard from Swartlefheim and his annoying sixteen year old boy named Alexander. Loki would just stand on the sidelines by The Wizard, trying not to make one sudden look at him, The Wizard noting, "You're daughter may be sarcastic, but she doesn't have the power to cover her mouth." His eye twitched fiercely, "Just shut up and watch!" Maybe it was because The Wizard had a big mouth that my father didn't like him. Running at Alexander my fists alive with fire he grabbed my fist, extinguishing my flame. He just grabbed it like it was a coal before becoming lit into a fire. It crisped and crackled, all he'd do was look into my eyes, "Big mistake…" Twisting my body around, he threw me backwards over him making me loose wind, gasping for breath. Laughing he held a knife to my throat, "Wow, for the daughter of chaos, you are a really pathetic fighter." Muttering for breath I clenched my teeth, "You, take that back!" Starting to pierce the knife into my neck he snarled, "Make me…" Conjuring my staff I swiped him backwards, sending his knife flying, almost hitting The Wizard, Loki's lip curling into a smile, "What's the matter Wizard, you look like you've lost your nerve." The Wizard looked like he was sixty in Midgardian years, his hair was a light grey, but had a brush of brown in it. Sleeking back his hair he fixed his black robes, "That isn't all he can do, get her Alexander!"

Running back for his knife I wagged my finer, snapping them causing the knife to extinguish into ashes, "I don't think so." Appearing in front of him I tossed the end of the staff to his head, hitting him in the back of his head sending him to the ground on his hands and knees, "You would be nothing without that staff!" Standing back up he popped his neck, "Now watch how a professional does it." Not only did he conjure a staff, but it looked a lot like mine. Swinging it at me I blocked it with mine, "What's the matter Aurora, you look stunned!" All of a sudden I felt an electric shock come from the tip of his staff making me drop mine he kicked me in the stomach making me curl to the ground, "Now, I wonder what happens if I try to kill you?" Loki looked like he wanted to step in, putting a foot forward The Wizard stopped him with a slight of hand, grimacing, "You aren't afraid are you?" Putting his foot back he swallowed, "No, why would I be?" His hands turned a bright red as he balled them into fists whispering, "Come on Aurora, show them what, and who you really are!" My body felt jolted, I couldn't move as if I was paralyzed only momentarily as he slashed at my side with his staff, "Fight, what are you waiting for?" He would laugh hideously as he would continue to pelt me with punches and blows from his staff. I found blood appearing from my head trickling down my face, my side was bleeding and it was starting to seep through my armor. Flailing upwards in an attempted battle ready position I snarled, "What am I waiting for you bloody coward…?" He leaned on his staff looking at me as if expecting me to drop at any moment. "Coward, oh I hardly think that is the case Aurora. Oh sickly sweet Aurora you think yourself a prize, look at you!" He spat towards me, "Pathetic, you are a disgrace to magic!"

My eyes started to glow gold, sparks flying from my body, my voice suddenly becoming more deep and sinister, "Don't you dare say that, pathetic am I?" Outstretching my arms the ground around us started to tremble, "I'll just show you how chaotic I can be!" For the first time in the fight Alexander looked terrified. Conjuring on his own type of golden armor he also put on an eagle like helmet over his black hair, not knowing what I was doing he burst at me, staff thrust forward. Coming to me, just a few inches from my face I grabbed the tip of his staff in between my fingers, "Please, if anyone here is a disgrace, you are!" His eyes trembled in his skull as he attempted to jab me with another knife which once again, like the other before it turned to ashes, "Don't ever mess with the daughter of chaos…" Grabbing the middle end of his staff I ripped it out of his hands throwing it aside as he tried a wild left hook. Grabbing his hand he proceeded to try with his right, but I too, would take that hand and I would grasp them to the point where I could hear the bones breaking, "You give up?" Alexander still looked like he'd put up a fight although his bones were breaking, "Oh, I see, you are that kind of person, well then, let's rid of this armor shall we?" The Wizard trembled, hands falling to his sides, "No, don't let her get to you Alexander!" Loki did not say a word, but the look of sheer delight on his face said it all.

Thrusting my hand forward I hit his armor dead on with a golden fist causing it to crack to the point only his robes were left, then grabbing him by the throat I watched him choke and squirm, "Try to get out of this one you little worm!" His eyes started to roll to the back of his head; The Wizard appeared beside me knocking me clean over catching Alexander who was coughing up blood at that point. Loki spat, casting a finger at The Wizard, "Be gone you old fool, do not bother us any longer for you have…lost…" The Wizard shot a look at me like he wanted to kill me, "Oh, I haven't lost…not yet…" Placing Alexander down he extended his arms up, his talisman glowing around his neck a bright ruby red casting a field around us, "You, shall be no more, you weren't even supposed to exist…I tried to kill you once as a child and I can do it again, but this time I will finish the job!" Rising up twenty stories he turned into a fearsome golden dragon with ensnaring carnivorous teeth. Loki came bounding down the hill he was upon, running into the field. Slamming his hands on the field he cried, "Aurora!" I had nearly wasted all of my power on Alexander, but now I had to deal with a twenty story dragon? Now I knew why Loki despised him so, he tried to kill me…and as a baby, "You are pathetic Wizard, to try and kill me as a baby, what are you scared?" Growling, it nearly shook the whole area nearly throwing me off balance. "Pathetic?" Black fire erupted from his mouth spewing down at me, holding out a single finger I split the fire into two sections. Moving my hands in a spiraling motion I wielded the black fire as it started to turn green I shot it back up at the Wizard who was too big to dodge the flame, getting torched in the face.

Smoke enveloping the shield Loki looked desperately around for any signs of life. As the smoke started to clear a large claw came hurling down at me, sending me a straight three feet into the ground, groaning in pain, "You dare try and use my magic against me?" His talisman glowed a bright ruby red again as more fire began to envelop his throat he held me down as he burst it forth. I felt every inch of my body coarse in pain as the fire wrapped around me; he continued to hold me down painfully, "Try to get out of this Lokidottir!" There was only one way I could think of to get me out of this, grabbing his foot, my arms then hands turned blue, starting to freeze his foot. It took a bit for him to notice his foot was becoming frostbitten, but when he did he took back his claw shaking it, "Why you little!" Scrambling up I stared up at the talisman, "Hey Wizard, one more pathetic thing you do…!" Throwing his paw down I jumped on it, starting to run up towards his neck. Conjuring my staff I took one giant leap at his neck, swiping at the talisman, causing it to crash towards the ground, "You let your magic come from a piece of jewelry!" Giving me one last swipe with his right paw he sent me crashing into the side of the field, but it was too late, he couldn't catch the talisman in time, and it shattered to pieces on the ground.

Letting out a great roar he started to shrink, until he was again, the way he was before. Picking up the sad remains of it he threw them aside bursting towards me, picking up my limp laughing body, "What are you going to do now…Wizard…if that's who you even are now…" Punching me in the face I spat blood at him, "I can get many more, but Alexander, next time we meet, he will be ready and he. Will. Kill. You!" Sending another fist at me, Loki caught it, "Don't. You. Dare. Marcus." Gritting his teeth he tried to free his fist, "Don't call me by that hideous name!" Glaring into his eyes he kneed him in the stomach, letting him dangle from Loki's grip. Throwing him up and over him like Alexander did me; he caught me, "I am proud of you." Laughing, but in great pain I turned my head towards the groaning Marcus, "He tried to kill me, when I was a baby…But why did he call himself The Wizard?" Hands starting to glow a white color he hovered them over my injuries, "He was a great man once, we battled together many times, but one day, he got greedy…He went to the All-Father and tried to declare himself king, Odin then stripped him of his powers. Humiliated, he changed his name to The Wizard, and tried to make me come with him, but when I told him I had you, you were no more than two years old by then, he wrothed in anger and then and there went to your room and tried to kill you, but not before heading to the weapons vault and taking that talisman from me. Stopping him he swore then and there he would not rest till you perished, because since I did not stand by his side at trial, he would never let me live it down."

Holding his side, Marcus stood up, "I was so close, one day I will get my magic back, and when I do, you'll lose everything you hold dear Loki, I promise you I will head to Asgard and take back what is mine." Gently setting me down he walked over to Marcus, standing his ground to him, "I too once craved something like the throne, but that was only for birthright, not because of some silly random ambition, I was made to rule…you…were made to be no lower than dirt you mewling gad-fly!" Punching Marcus in the face Marcus just looked infuriated, not saying one word he turned weakly towards Alexander, who was still knocked out, picked him up and threw him painfully over his shoulder. Looking back once more at the both of us, his lips curled into a cruel smile making Loki shift uneasily. Then and there, Marcus disappeared. "We showed him father!" Getting onto one knee he put both hands on my shoulders, staring me straight in my eyes, "You listen good and carefully Aurora, Marcus is no man to just let slide off of your shoulders, he is a cursed man full of hate and destruction, he has no pity, on anyone. He does not know of Asgardian justice even though he was born of Asgard, he will get his powers soon enough, and when he does, he will be back for what is mine, and by mine I mean you, and Asgard." A sense of fear shot into me, if it wasn't for Loki to begin with, I would be dead at the hands of Marcus, he could have beat me senselessly until I passed out and could have done something terrible like burn me alive, "What do we do then father?"

Standing up again he was very blunt, "You train, non-stop, never let your guard down, he can be anyone or anything. For all I knew he could be staying at Asgard, he is a sheer master of disguise like me, but worse. I must prepare you for what is to come, or you might as very well, die." Swallowing hard I felt sweat drip down my brow, "I cannot die though father." Then it hit me, what I shall do when he returns, "Father, do you trust me?" He looked confused, shifting on one side he threw his head back, putting his hands on his forehead, "Of course I do Aurora, what do you have scheming in that head of yours?" My eyes were watery, but not with tears, but with concern, "I have to know you do, because what I will do, will be severe, and scary…I can't do it without you." Taking my hands in his he reassured me, "I am with you, I trust you fully Aurora." Let these next few days be solemn…I needed them to be, this was going to be by far the most terrifying, powerful moment of my life. I had to think of what I was really doing, I couldn't mess this up, because when Marcus comes back along with Alexander they will be stronger, but so will I, so will we. I trusted my father and my father in me, first to relax and take a deep breath like it happened, but didn't happen. I will have to turn to reality, for reality's sake, this was real, accepting that was hard, Loki has lead a scary life and has passed that onto me, a burden I must carry on my shoulders, but not alone, "Be ready Marcus…The day of your judgment cometh in droves and countless chaos, for I the daughter of chaos, of the doer of good and the doer of evil, the daughter of Loki, will slay you where you stand in your overpowering moment of cowardice. Let lay what needs to be and they shall be done."

Chapter 11: The Boy Remembered

I couldn't believe we had to stay on Midgard, such a shame, but Asgard, would be the keeper of too many secrets. It was pouring rain in Seattle, "Why didn't we go to New York?" Holding an umbrella over his head that was really his staff conjured in disguise he mellowed, "I thought you'd like a nice soothing rain for what is to come, helps relax the mind?" Easy for him to say, he had an umbrella, so his suit didn't get all washed out. Conjuring a black hoodie on myself I flipped the hood up, Seattle was just as bustling in the rain as it was on a bright sunny day, only more for work and less for play. Starting to walk down Aurora Avenue which Loki was so kindly as to point out, you could see the needle from where we were, people going up and down, but on a cloudy day, very few. In a way, the rain was relaxing, but at the same time sentimental. "Are we going to walk all the way to downtown?" Looking down at me, not half way surprised we ended up at a desolate building, taking my hand we walked right through the wall and ended up at Pikes Place Market, "That's what I thought." The narrow streets were crowded, a man running into my shoulder, but bluntly passing by as if he was in a hurry. All of the café's and coffee shops were filled with people willing to warm up in any way they could, not one person without a pair of boots or a rain jacket with a hood pulled over their heads. It seemed like everyone was wearing a dull color for such a lively city, except one boy standing outside of a Starbucks who was wearing a blue hoodie, sipping his coffee, his eyes wondered all around at the city, but ended up at me.

"Are you okay Aurora?" Nearly running into four more people I didn't take my eyes off of him as he did me for a few blocks. "I'm fine; just saw a splash of color is all." Walking up an incline we went into a place called Rachel's Ginger Beer where he picked up a Raspberry Ginger Beer for himself. Then going to a little Café called Local Color where I got a London Fog. Taking my hand he moved us over to a parked Fed Ex truck and we walked right through it to Pier 69 walking down to Pier 66 where an incredibly large cruise ship was docked, I was quiet the whole time, Loki finishing off the Ginger Beer and tossing it to the side he noticed I had not been talking, "Are you sure you are alright Aurora?" Taking a large drink out of the London Fog, which nearly burnt the inside of my mouth I stared at the water, "No…I'm not, surprisingly this isn't all I hoped it would be, trying to relax." The ground lightly shook beneath us, my drink shaking in my hand, "What was that?" Putting a hand on my back he chided, "Please relax." Taking another large drink I burned it in my hands not caring if any Midgardians saw or not, "I'll try father." Coming to the Waterfront Park the giant Ferris wheel spun slowly, "Might we?" Smiling he looked about the wheel for an empty spot, immediately conjuring us on at the top. Taking a seat his umbrella disappeared from his hand and I whipped the hood off of my head watching a large plane fly over the water. The rain tapped on the glass as we looked out, the wheel occasionally coming to a halt to let people on and off, we were over the water then, the wheel started to tremble. This time Loki felt it and looked above at the bolts in the wheel, "This isn't good…" Nervously looking up myself I saw the large bolts keeping the wheel from becoming detached started to come unscrewed.

It jerked to the right, and then to the left as if someone was trying to bend the metal until the wheel started to go around again, but each time it went around it would go faster. "I'm out of here!" I heard the other screaming people who were probably thinking the same thing , however I couldn't find myself able to just conjure myself out, I nervously looked at Loki, "I can't get out…" Starting to turn faster I felt myself start to lift out of my seat, when coming to the bottom my head would hit the ceiling of the box. Rubbing my head, Loki conjured his staff, putting his hand to the glass whispering something, "It's hexed, and no one is getting out of here." Coming back towards top we felt a large jolt, the wheel started to move counter clockwise, "Now we're detached…" He just sat in his seat though as if not surprised, "Aren't you going to try anything?" As we started to move closer towards the water I saw a blue blur dash across the front of the wheel, just inches away from the water the wheel jerked to a halt. The blue blur came in front of our box, the hoodie in front of his eyes so I couldn't tell who it was and I was too panicked to care. Smashing the glass with his fist he reached out a hand, "Need some help?" Loki stood up, getting in front of me, "No, she is perfectly capable of getting up herself, help the others." The boy was hesitant, "But…" Holding his staff to the boy's chest he was scornful, "Help. The. Rest." Nodding slowly he hovered down and began to smash the glass of all the surrounding boxes. Teleporting out myself Loki appeared beside me, "We need to get out of here." Walking beside him I couldn't take my gaze off of the boy for a mere second, everything was silenced around me except finally when Loki yelled, "Aurora look out!" Coming to I noticed a large piece of the Ferris Wheel coming off towards me, but the boy literally flew over to me and caught it just before it hit me, throwing it off into the water.

"You okay Aurora?" Flipping his hood back I couldn't believe who it was, "Modi?" Smiling brightly he started off to finish what he had started, "I told you, Nathaniel." Grabbing my arm he scolded, "Let's go now Aurora, we don't need any of that!" Halfway down the block we came to another wall, but trying to go through it, we just ran into it. Slapping the wall Loki looked confused, "No, not now!" The ground started to shake violently, causing me to tumble over onto my side, the buildings started to shake back and forth, the glass shattering from them falling onto the people below. Another blur came about the water; it was Thor, Mjӧlnir thrust in front of him, water splitting around him. Banking quickly he came to Loki, lifting him in the air, "What trickery is this brother?" Standing up quickly I pushed him away from Loki, "It's no trickery of our doing Thor!" Modi came flying over by us pointing up at the tallest black building in the city, "There is a man up there father!" Loki swallowed hard, "Already, it can't be, that was just…too soon." Thor glared up at the building then back at Loki, "You will explain yourself later brother, until then, I shall take care of this!" Summoning lighting it danced around the building, but the figure on top of the building was twirling the lightening around his fingertips, sending it right back at Thor who blocked it with his hammer barring his teeth. "This is going to end!" Flying into the air towards the building, the ground still trembled violently, "The people atop the Needle!" Modi cried as he took flight to save the trembling building.

"Father, it can't be Marcus, not now…" Staff starting to glow blue again he snarled, "Doesn't matter now, Thor is distracting him, we have our magic back." The Space Needle started to rip off its foundation, "Father, you go help Thor, I'll go help Nathaniel." Shaking my head I held up a hand, "Modi, I'll help Modi." Teleporting inside the Needle itself I saw Modi using all of the strength he could to keep it up, gathering all of the people to one area I held out my hands teleporting them all, which nearly made me fade out, whatever Thor and Loki were doing, it wasn't distracting him enough, I didn't have enough energy to teleport out of the building, falling to my side I felt drained, teleporting fifty people made me weak. Flying to my side he held up the building, groaning under its weight, "Don't worry Aurora, I've got you!" I knew I couldn't die, but it was the pain leading up to that, a stray tear fell knowing that Modi couldn't keep up the falling building and save me too. "Don't you dare give up Aurora, you hear me?" Managing to stand up I looked at him in the eyes, "I can't do anything, you understand?" Nodding he looked down then his eyes wondered around, then back to me, "Do you trust me?" That was a hard question to answer, it felt like a barely knew him, "Yes…" He let the building start to drop then he shattered the glass and grabbed me quickly. Flying to the top bottom of the Space Needle he proceeded to catch it, I could hear his muscles tearing from the weight of the building. Clenching my fists together I felt helpless. Atop the building I saw the man fall and disappear, my hands started to glow gold, "Maybe I could…" Outstretching my hands the building began to move up slowly, Modi looking at me nodding as he started to fly upwards as he was pushing the building.

Grant it, it still took a lot of my energy to move a building such as this, but getting it back up into place I sealed it down so it wouldn't fall again, Modi flying down beside me out of breath, "Thanks…" Putting a hair behind my ear I looked down, rather shyly, "No problem…Thor and Loki must've taken care of the problem…" Then I burst out, "You know when your life bursts before your eyes before you die and even though I can't die well…" I stuttered, "You know what I mean right?" Cocking his head to the left, laughing he smiled, "Why, yes I guess, of course, but why?" I was still awkward, but I had to get it out, for so long, the first time we met, the first time we kissed, "You are my love, you...For the longest time I thought you were just pretending…got the information from someone else…but you are…" Looking deeply into his eyes he took my hands, "I am Aurora, Nathaniel, the one you fell in love with nine months ago…" Taking my hands back I muttered, "No, I can't let you get hurt…There are too many things going on right now…" Loki and Thor appeared by our sides, Nathaniel not minding the extra company, moving in for a quick kiss on my lips with which Loki looked appalled, Thor on the other hand just shrugged with indifference, "I can help you, let me help you."

Feeling my lips which twitched into a slight smile he chided, his eyes twinkling, "What would you do if I were to kiss you now?" Covering my mouth a few tears fell down my cheeks, "The very first words you told me…before our first kiss…" Loki took me back, but not before looming his eyes over Nathaniel, "You know what will happen if you get too close right?" I had to admit…but before anything I turned back and waved goodbye to him before both him and Thor flew off. Like I said before, I had to admit, Loki was right, he could get burned, and right now things were just too sketchy to make out a masterpiece. "Marcus first Aurora, Marcus and Alexander, don't lose focus or you know what could very well happen." Nodding as we teleported back to Asgard, the city setting on a rumbled fall behind us, "Yes father, I understand." One thing I would keep in mind though was that both Nathaniel and Thor could be great help to us, a distraction while I gathered what I needed first, so our magic couldn't be taken away.

"What if we could use their help father?"

"We do not need their help."

"Then I suppose you fought off whoever was on the roof by yourself?"

"No…well…first of all it was Alexander…"

"Doesn't matter father, just please tell me you'll think about it, right now we could use all of the help we can get."

"I will ponder on it…"

I knew how hard it was for my father to ask for help from Thor, let alone his son, and I can't say that Thor will like the idea either, or Odin for that matter, but even Asgard is at stake here and something tells me that Odin knows about Marcus and Alexander as well.

Teleporting to the steps of Odin's all seeing tower where his two guard wolves were who bared their teeth at me, Odin coming down the stairs, "What do you want…?" He sounded slow and serious, "Tell me what you know of Marcus and Alexander…" The look on his face changed from serious to him motioning his head up towards the tower to come with him. Following him up to the tower I looked out and I could see all nine realms, from the people to the very life of the realms themselves, "Marcus…was a friend of Loki's and like Loki he sought Asgard, just a little more than Loki, but not being of blood he didn't stand a chance, he was more profound in magic than Loki was and when it came to protecting you, he almost paid the price, Marcus is dangerous…to all of us…Alexander, his first born and only son, gained all of his power and more…I see now, from here where they are and they are not far from power, but tell me, why yourself, daughter of chaos would come to me for help?"

Swallowing my pride I turned towards him, "Because I know I, we cannot do this alone…And my father tells me otherwise."

"So you are coming on your own accord?"

"Yes…"

"Then consider it a possibility that I cast aside all differences and just may help…not for you, but for Asgard."

Upon exiting the tower the two wolves still growled at me, and from the shadows appeared a figure, "Father?" Sneering he growled, "And what were you doing with the All-Father?"

Chapter 12: The Lovely Mists

"I was asking him…for help…" My eyes wondered to the ground, staying there as he ranted, "Why would you even think that, he could turn against you Aurora, you know he has it out for you!" Walking past him I muttered, "A lot of people have it out for me father, but you think that is going to stop me? I suggest you start acting the same or we'll get nothing accomplished…" Grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me around he gripped them hard, "Are you willing to pay the price if you are wrong?" Wincing a little I continued to stare down, "I am, but I won't be…you said not too long ago you trusted me…but guess what father, this isn't just about us anymore, it's about all of Asgard." Putting my chin up he managed a small smile as if trying to understand, "Aurora, I do trust you, it's just difficult for me." Fandral walked into the room not even glancing at us, standing at the foot of the tower, "All-Father, something has come up, we need help!" Racing down the steps he met Fandral, "What is wrong?" Fandral looked as if he was trying to keep calm any way he could, "Asgard is starting to burn little by little, and Asgardians are having nowhere to go." Odin, scratching his beard thought, "And why did I not see this from my tower?" Starting to speak up Loki covered my mouth, but I moved his hand away, "If it is Marcus or Alexander, they have the power to cut off any type of magic." All Loki did was loom his eyes down at me, and then back up at Odin, not knowing what he'd might say. "Loki, is this, true?" Nodding he turned his gaze out the window, "It is true, but he does not know Aurora and I are here, our magic may still work, where is the location of the source Fandral?"

Looking up at him I smiled intently, "Thank you father." His look was that of don't thank me yet, we still have a lot of work to do. As well as that he was sorry for ever doubting me. "It was coming from the front of Asgard, near the forest." Taking my hand we teleported to the beginning of the forest as he started to walk in I stopped him, "Please father, let me. If anything goes wrong, I don't want us to both be in it. Taking a deep breath he gave me all of my weapons back, "Just be careful." Latching the knife belt around my waist and my right leg I preceded into the forest with caution, "The fire originated from here Fandral said, but there is no sign of a flame." Placing my hand on a tree I studied it looking for any scorch marks, but none were to be found, "Curious…" Out of the forest came a shadow, as usual, whipping out one of my knifes from my belt I stood at the ready, "Whoever is there better stay back now, you hear?" The shadow came closer, but he was holding his hands up, "Nathaniel, what are you doing here, unless…" Jaw dropping he sounded surprised, "I did not start the fire if that is what you are thinking." I smelled something interesting, it smelled like a nice fireplace or…incense, "No, why would I think that?" Observing me for a moment he chided, "This forest isn't safe Aurora, why are you here?"

"Most likely the same reason you are, to find Marcus and or Alexander and kill them!" He frowned, "Kill them; you know how I feel about that Aurora." Putting my knife back into my belt I gritted my teeth, "I know how you feel about it, but this is serious, if you don't want to watch, you don't have to." Starting to walk more into the forest he followed me closely, "Oh but I must Aurora." Skimming all of the trees once more I rolled my eyes, "And why is that?" He smiled deviously, "Because you will be a part of it." Whipping around I stood him up, "Excuse me, what did you of all people just say?" Stepping quickly on me foot he jabbed me in the stomach, nearly knocking the air out of me; "You are blind aren't you?" Holding my stomach I pleaded, "You, aren't Nathaniel!" Throwing his hands in the air he continued savagely, circling around me, "You have lost your touch, well, it is no surprise with all of this fire, but you, of all people the daughter of Loki, of chaos, could lose your touch for even ten minutes and not smell me right off the bat, but my father is growing stronger and I just pose the distraction while you start to crumble each and every second, while I make you weaker you will not be prepared for Marcus the great wizard, you will fail to grow stronger!" Starting to cough my eyes flailed around, "What fire?"

"Aurora, I am a master of deceit remember?" Snapping his fingers he revealed not only himself, but a blazing fire around me, my eyes shuddered, "You, tricked me?" Snapping his fingers again, a wall of fire encircled me as he walked right through it to me, "Yes, yes I did. Now what are you going to do about it Aurora Lokidottir?" Standing up straight almost instantly I turned around with my hands behind my back, "Well give up I guess, you've got me in a ring of fire, and you have taken away my magic momentarily, I have nothing left to do." Walking closer behind me he threw up his leg to the side coming in to kick me. I however swirled around catching his leg, twirling him around to stumbling, almost falling over. Combing back his hair he popped his knuckles, "I don't have time for this." Wandering around him this time I sarcastically pointed out, "You are just a distraction for Marcus right, so you are more of a liability than an asset?" Not taking his eyes off of me for one second like an owl he scowled, "Doesn't mean I can't try and kill you in the process." Rushing up to him, a knife at his throat I swayed, "Try me." Turning around quickly he had conjured his scepter which cast out my knife into the flames, "Okay." Swinging it around a few times I had to duck and dodge every blow fiercely, "What are you going to do without magic?" I may have not been able to conjure my staff or use any of my powers, but he forgot about one, but I could not do it in this fire, or could I?" Leaping a good distance from him I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could feel Alexander start to run towards me again.

My skin started to turn blue, my body temperature dropped. Sliding my foot forward I grabbed his staff and ice instantly erupted onto it, climbing up to his hand, making him drop it. "What, Frost Giant?" Taking his staff it instantly became all shrouded in ice making it a weapon for me, "Aww, daddy didn't tell you?" I pouted as I thrust the staff forward knocking him to the side as the fire around us disappeared, "I thought that was just magic!" Jumping up his hands wreathed in more fire, "No matter, I can still wipe you out!" Pinning the staff to the ground I released a violent burst of snow which extinguished his hands entirely, "Put Asgard back to normal Alexander, now!" Laughing his hands sparked to the point where it was all around him, his whole body ignited in fire, "This forest fooled you, the lovely mists they call it. And I'm not afraid to use the spell again!" Flying towards me he knocked me clean over and into three trees, my arms felt like they were wax, melting from the intense heat of his skin, "But I'd know you were deceiving me, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" Bearing my fists together I hit him square in his jaw, "I'll say again, put Asgard back to normal!" Popping his neck he enflamed his body even more, "Oh and who is going to try and stop me, you or Loki perhaps?" A voice came from behind us laughing, "Maybe…" Alexander's body stiffened up as Loki's dark shadow reaped around him, coming behind him he took the flames from his body like a fire extinguisher, "Thought I'd check up on you after it began to come to twenty minutes."

Smiling I did feel exhausted and my arms were burned from his hands, but although he took the fire from Alexander's body, he just ignited again, "I don't think so!" Firing a blast at Loki he took the fire in one finger and exchanged it into the other, lightening appeared out of the other fingertip as he swerved around it shot out at Alexander, sending him flying backwards unconscious, or so Loki thought. Coming over to me he looked at my arms laughing, "I thought I told you to be careful…" Blowing cold ice on them again they returned to normal, Alexander getting back up again, "You will pay for that!" He started to shoot out fire wickedly, Loki held up his outer arms, his armor becoming burned and started to crack, I could hear the popping and chipping. Shooting out more he caught some with his hands, directing them at the ground, "Turn Asgard to normal and I promise I won't kill you!" Alexander just laughed as he balled his hands, his body turning into a black fire, sparks flew everywhere, his eyes were a deep red, but they were just fire. Loki cringed, "Dark Fire…" Reaching into my knife belt I started to throw them randomly at Alexander, he had to look towards the knives to be able to hit them, his attention was down. Taking a deep breath Loki started to conjure green fire in his fists, Alexander just noticing this he shot out a large long blast of black fire, Loki shooting out green fire. They clashed in the middle causing a massive explosion.

The trees bent backwards and the green ground around us became blackened soot. It started to rain ashes and bits of flame which dispersed in the air; I even had to extinguish one that fell onto my shoulder. Neither side was about to give in, each of them started to walk forward, the flames becoming more condensed in the middle, it was indeed a sight to behold, it was hard to believe Alexander was almost as strong as Loki, and to think what Marcus might actually be like without jewelry to fuel his power. It would take one of them to step out of line to throw everything off for one of them, but who was it going to be? "Come on Alexander, just give it up and go back to your father!" Alexander sneered; his teeth were like dancing candle wicks which were alight with blue fire, "Not until you yield!" Loki coughed, the smoke was becoming intense, and each of them didn't take eyes off each other for a mere second, "This ends now Alexander…Haec flamma et auferetur simul retrudi improbo involuera, quae flammis!" Instantly all of Alexander's flames came into Loki's green flames which danced around him intensely. Shooting them back at Alexander he became overwhelmed and lost his form of flame and became once more an Asgardian who fell to his knees, disappearing. Fire dispersing from his hands he sighed, "He got away…" Shooting straight up I hugged him tightly, "That was brilliant father! Might I learn that sometime?" Hugging me back and patting my head he surveyed the damage, "That was intense, and to think Marcus, is more than capable of doing that."

So we did think the same thing, Marcus being a whole lot worse and all,

"How did he disappear when he was unconscious?"

"Marcus must've called him back."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Alexander was a huge distraction, Marcus is healing, but not too quickly, we still have some time left."

Falling against him I sighed, "Good, that was exhausting without magic." Smiling Odin appeared beside us both, "Asgard is not set aflame anymore, but the damage is extensive, it will take but a while to fix what has been done here, but indeed, I do thank, you both for doing this in our time of need, because to know now that this not only involves you, but Asgard, we will need your services all the more." And with that, he just disappeared again, "I'm sorry Aurora, for doubting you, I shouldn't have, you are my daughter and I trust you with my life." That was the second distraction that Alexander created, I wonder what he would try and do next, and would Loki and I actually end up being the heroes and defining what it meant to be the doers of good and the doers of evil? It was something truly befuddling to think about; I had a hard enough time wrapping my mind around what was happening here, but I knew I would need to go to Nathaniel and Thor, to explain what my plan was, and soon.

Chapter 13: The Growing Soul

Loki had been out for meditation when I awoke that next morning, so I figured now would be as good of a time as any to go and talk to Nathaniel and Thor. Of course I ended up seeking them in the banquet hall, but not eating for a change, rather conversing. Thor looking up noticing me walk into the room starting to get up and leave, holding out my hand I stressed, "You need to be here Thor." Hesitant he again reclined at the table, "What could it possibly be Aurora?" Nathaniel however had an idea of what I was to talk about so he motioned me to sit down, "I'm glad you came to us for help Aurora." Thor side glanced Nathaniel then me, Nathaniel slugging him in the arm, "Yes, I too…am glad you sought us for help in Asgards dire need in this time." Folding my hands together on the table I started, "We have the same in common no? We want both Marcus and Alexander stopped, for Loki and I us and for you Asgard. It has no longer become a fight for just us, but for both of you and Odin. Loki and I have both agreed we need help because without a proper distraction from someone or something, they both have the power to drain magic from whatever source it originated from." Thor just chuckled, raising an eyebrow I retorted, "And what is so funny about that Thor?" Shrugging he looked at Nathaniel then me, then back at Nathaniel, "Oh come on, a magic that can outwit those two, you seriously can't think of a way to dodge that?"

Starting to trail my nails violently on the table I took them off calmly and put them into my lap, "No, sadly not, you happy about that Thor?" He didn't say a word, but the look on his face read satisfaction.

"Don't mind him Aurora, what do you need?"

"That's just it, a distraction."

"What for?"

"I need enough magic to travel to the underworld and back, as well as get two more…creatures and come back. I need you to distract Marcus and Alexander while I go and get them."

"Why can't Loki do it?"

"He can't stand against the two of them."

Thor chimed in, "Wow, that is indeed a surprise; something my brother is not cunning at for a change." Shooting him a serious glance I continued, gripping my hands in my lap, I could hardly stand what Thor was saying, "You two need to work together! At least we admit it…" Nathaniel just tried to get in between us both, "We can definitely do that Aurora, no trouble." Thor just kept smiling, it was driving me insane, standing up violently I slammed my fists on the table causing it to crack in half, "Listen you brute, there isn't a tearing moment where I am unsure of this, a moment where they are both trying to kill both Loki and I, not to mention taking over Asgard. They both come like a thief in the night and let's face it; we need you as much as you need us! Now you are either with us or against us?" I stared at him fixedly for a few moments to wait to see how he would react to this. Uncrossing his arms he stood slowly up so he could tower over me, Nathaniel staying sat down, staring at us both back and forth. "Listen to me Aurora Lokidottir, you have done a lot of heinous things when you grew up, as did Loki, although Loki is still my brother, and that of Asgard, I am also willing to cast aside all differences to help you." Smirking he pointed out, "Not a lot of people can talk to me like that, I respect that."

Holding my head I smiled, "Thank you Thor, you have our utmost gratitude, and even though Loki would never say it, he would too." Nathaniel stood up walking around the table over to me, "Are you okay, you don't look too good." Starting to exit the table he walked with me, until I just stopped in my tracks and stared off into space.

It was like a dream, I was back in Midgard with my Midgardian parents, everything I knew was flashing in my head until it stopped at a school, my high school, "Let's see who you really were shall we?" A voice soothed out, I however had no power, no control over what he was doing to my mind. Sitting in a classroom I was surrounded by my friends in my AP Psychology class, next thing I knew I was at lunch with Nathaniel, the voice saying heinously, "Ah, she dates the son of Thor…all along, that could be useful…" Then he would go to my home life and watch a particular scene where my parents and I would be arguing over something, my older sister watching in the background, "Oh how you longed for power, for control, you poor growing soul, you could have killed them then and there, but why didn't you, are you truly the daughter of chaos?" Quickly it would flip over to a scene at one of my grandma's houses and my sister and I would be fighting, I was yelling and raising my voice to her, she was crying heavily saying how I was scaring her, and my mother would come in and start crying too because of me, "That was who you were…Just a little more and you could have set the whole place ablaze…That's who you are, controlling, none of this soft nonsense." Then it would move to my father leaving for a different state for work more often, showing me each and every time he had left for two weeks to the point he moved up to Washington to stay for a year.

"And to think you had to leave, all because of your father, why did you stay, did you ever second guess Loki's coming to get you?" I had now realized he was inside my head, I could see myself watching my memories, "Get out of my head! I would have gone don't you understand, I couldn't, Odin wiped my memory and I didn't know!" The voice just laughed, "Oh I'm glad you're awake now to see this." He spiraled around my head to where I was fourteen years old and in trial in front of Odin and Thor, Odin saying bluntly, "Aurora, you have been charged for nearly sending Alfheim into darkness, and for nearly taking over Asgard, as well as having no respect for what is around you!" Loki was standing beside me, he was pleading to Odin to not do what he was about to do, that he would do anything, but Odin silenced him. Extending his hand I fell to the floor, another scene spiraling into place where I was looking up at a ceiling, Loki's face appearing in front of mine. I was a baby, picking me up quickly he ran as quickly as he could, but ran into Marcus, he looked way younger and he was snarling, "Give me the baby Loki, you know you can't take care of it…" Loki just clutched me tightly to him, Marcus threatening to kill me and him if he didn't hand me to Marcus, but Loki refused and attacked Marcus. A battle erupted, but Loki reigned victorious, but barely, "He did that to save your pathetic hide, only in the future to have your memory wiped clean, tis a pity indeed."

It was difficult to watch the last one knowing what was to come, but now I remembered everything, even the things I didn't see or remember as a baby, let alone know, "Stop it!" He just continued to laugh, "Oh you poor poor growing soul, if Loki had never found you, you would never be in this position to begin with, how does that make you feel to have lost all of that, to come to destruction like this?" I found myself shaking my head and coming to in reality, Nathaniel, Thor, and Loki was standing there, Odin just appearing through the doors, "Aurora, are you okay?" It felt like I had been out for hours, "How long, I must have been out for hours?" Sitting me up he shook his head, "You were only out for ten minutes, but are you okay, Nathaniel said you just spaced out and stood there, your eyes became foggy as if you were in a trance."

"It was Alexander again; he showed me…everything…"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything that happened in my life time, in Midgard, Nathaniel, he might go after Nathaniel, and…and he showed me, you trying to save me from Marcus, my memory being wiped, it was so painful to watch it all, I had no control over it, and Alexander would just stand there in my memories and laugh at them saying if I regret ever you showing up and getting me. That all of this could be avoided if you didn't find me."

"Do you ever regret it?" He sounded concerned that I would give him a horrible answer, "No, I don't ever. Although some of my Midgardian life was something special, mainly meeting Nathaniel, meeting you, being your daughter I would never change." Then his voice came into my head, "You'd better tell Nathaniel to prepare himself for my coming, it will be soon and I will show no mercy. Not even you Aurora Lokidottir will get in my way, I have a feeling you'll feel very weak and helpless. Let's just see how this…boy and Thor can help you after I rid of one of them." Covering my mouth I stared up at Nathaniel, "Please, be aware of this, Alexander is coming for you, and he plans on doing whatever it takes to bring you down, and I have a feeling if any of us gets in the way, it will be a big mistake." Thor just snorted, "Then we will just take him out right?" Odin looked skeptically at Thor, "I'm afraid Aurora is right, don't jump to conclusions Thor, until we've got all of the information we need, Nathaniel, and try to get anything you can out of him." Nathaniel just stood there white as a ghost, "Loki almost couldn't stand up to him, what makes you think I can?" Loki admitted, taking a deep breath, "Because you don't have magic like Aurora and I do, you have a good, a better possibility of making it out, getting information than we do. Do you understand how much this can help?"

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "I do understand, I understand that this is going to be dangerous and it is a risk I am going to take, for the sake of Aurora and Asgard. For I am fighting not just for me, but for someone I love, and when someone gets in between that…It's war…" Starting to walk out the door I ran shot up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly, "Please be careful, I'll be close by, so if anything goes wrong, I can help." Managing a smile he kissed my lips, and hugged me tightly, after that he casually walked out of the room. Covering my mouth I felt like a military wife back on Midgard, watching her husband, or future husband going off to fight something he may not come back alive from. Loki walked up to me folding his hands together, "He'll be fine, he's the son of Thor, he won't go down easily Aurora, do you trust him like you do me?" Closing my eyes I could picture everything that might happen, it made me shudder, but at that, thy will be done. Alexander said I was a poor growing soul, I believe I was, but not poor. Indeed I was a growing soul, but I grew for the better, I was becoming stronger each and every day.

"May I go and follow?"

"Safely my daughter, safely."

I wanted Alexander's series of terror to end, but its life, no one promised me a rose garden, or the sun each and every day, I knew this wasn't going to be easy from the start in Seattle. And that they wouldn't stop…unless we were all willing to commit, I trusted Nathaniel with my life and nothing less, but like Loki, he was just someone I couldn't lose, he was the one, I as the daughter of chaos, had a soft spot for.

Chapter 14: Trembling Force

**Nathaniel's POV:**

I started thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Alexander may have played tricks with Aurora's head, but why would he go for me, just because I loved her? "If you're looking for trouble, you've found it." He laughed, "You sure do heal quickly…For what Loki did to you." Swiping his hands to the sides lightening danced around his fingertips, "And I see you need no magic to make your lightening, this should be fun." Whipping around everywhere he cried, "Come out and fight then!" Alexander sounded like he was in thought,

"Hmm, maybe I will, but, we must go to a better place to fight, this is…no area to be fighting in."

"Very well, then just choose some place; I want to kick your butt for what you are doing to both Asgard and Aurora!"

"How can you love someone who brings you so much chaos? If you ask me, she'd be better off with me."

I appeared a top a mountain, Aurora couldn't follow me here, if she was following me, so it be best she stayed back and away from this. "Alright, now will you show yourself?" A mist appeared in front of me, staring hard into it I saw Aurora. I thought it was her, starting to walk into the mist I was so close to her, I tried to touch her, but she disappeared and a fist came to my face instead. Rubbing my cheek I spat, "You coward, come out here and fight! Why are you even with Marcus anyway?" This time Marcus appeared out of the mist, holding his staff, "Well, like Aurora, he is my father. Coward, oh I hardly think so, you'll be begging for mercy once I finish you, but I want her to see you when I kill you, so you got lucky." Raising my hands up to the sky lightening came to my fingertips straight from the darkened sky. Shooting it towards Alexander he twirled his staff, deflecting the lightening to the ground running straight towards me. Flying up and over Alexander I summoned more lightening and shot it like a bow and arrow multiple times, Alexander swiping his staff around, deflecting them all. Flying down, fists ablaze in front of me I knocked him straight in the chest, his staff being tossed away from him. "Oh I forgot you are the son of the god of strength, not just thunder." Holding both of my hands up, thunder roared in the heavens, more thunder clouds appeared, lightening danced in them. "Red lightening?" Alexander stared up at the clouds in a dazzling sight. The lightening started to form something, rattling together in tremulous sparks and bangs they formed a red dragon made entirely of lightening which danced about the sky.

Clapping his hands Alexander muttered, "Pretty impressive Nathaniel I'll give you that, but once my father is fully resurrected to his self, he will have all the power to do that and more, not even the great Odin, Loki, or Thor will stand a chance against him!" Twirling my hands around I controlled the mighty dragon of lightening sending it down on Alexander who held out his hands trying to block the attack with a shield conjured from his hands.

**Aurora POV**

Now that Alexander was distracted I was able to teleport nearby the fight, watching Alexander block Nathaniel's attack was unbelievable, not even I had that much power to block that much lightening. I looked at Nathaniel and saw he was growing weary of trying to dance around Alexander's field with the dragon. His hands trembled and his brow sweat, how I longed to do something, but I was afraid if I was to interfere, I would hurt Nathaniel so I stayed hidden in the bushes until something would come to me. Alexander then clapped his hands together and the dragon disappeared, "Now, that was really all you had?" Summoning his scepter again he drew energy in it, firing it at Nathaniel who caught it, throwing it back at Alexander who got a blunt hit to the head, "Don't underestimate me yet…" He was taking long drawn out breaths, but it was hard for me to try and not cheer for him, I had to cover my mouth I almost did. "Why you little, you'll pay for that!" Popping his knuckles Nathaniel laughed, "Oh come on, I thought you were trained by only the best?" Alexander leaned on his staff, feeling his bruised face, "Wow that feels like I got hit with a baseball, so that's what it feels like? Well, no matter, even if you do try and kill me, Marcus will just bring me back to life." I felt a lump in my throat, he knew how to do that which was forbidden, but I guess Iduna never let them eat of the tree after what happened between them.

**Nathaniel's POV**

This guy wasn't going down, I was still trying to talk smack just to catch my breath for a few moments, but secretly a large thunderstorm was brewing in the clouds, I just had to keep him distracted long enough. "Bring you back to life huh? That is pretty impressive, so he must have gotten stronger since the last fight?" Putting a hand on his hip Alexander nodded with pride, "Sure has, now, where was I?" Tossing around his staff a few times he popped his neck, "Oh yeah." Firing a large blast out of the tip I dodged to the side, whenever I did so a large clap of thunder would erupt, lightening falling from the sky. If I did this too much, I wouldn't be able to have enough energy to let out the attack I needed most, the dragon didn't work too well, but I had a feeling this one would work, it had to or I had nothing left, this would take up all of my strength to do. "Aren't you going to fight back Nathaniel? One who talked so much about me being a coward and you are dodging bullets!" He just laughed as he continued to fire shots from his staff, placing it down he summoned fire to his hands, "Who am I kidding with here, this is the son of Thor, it will take so much more to wear you down!" Firing a great blaze from his fingertips, the fire grew to black like it did with his battle with Loki, then I knew I was in for it, I needed to summon it now or I wouldn't be able to at all!

Yelling out I cast my right hand in the air one last time, a great lightening wall coming down casting a shield in front of me as the black fire hit it and cast it aside. Twirling the lightening around it started to create a tornado, the winds whipping around Alexander, putting his fire out. This time Alexander looked scared as he tried to spark his hands again, "So this is what you were waiting for!" Smiling I started to send the tornado towards him, "Now, you prepare yourself, try and dodge this!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone crouched in the bushes, "Aurora?" My eyes I guess looked over just enough that Alexander noticed it, and he looked over. I saw the terrified look on Aurora's face as Alexander summoned her over to him; he had to yell over the gale force winds, "Now you wouldn't want to hurt her now would you?" A sinister smile wrought on his face holding me close. I had to stop the tornado, I had no choice. "Cast her aside Alexander!" He held a flame to her neck, "Now, it would be terrible for her, to have an accident now wouldn't it, but my father would be so proud of me!" She squirmed in his grip, "I can't use any magic Nathaniel, help!" What was I going to do though, this was totally uncool of him to do, and he was a coward just longing for daddy's approval!

Upon casting his hand towards her neck he extinguished the flames, brushing his fingers along her neck, "You know, you are beautiful, if you were to come with me and take over Asgard with us, then maybe we won't kill you…" I started to storm towards him, "You don't touch her!" He wagged his finger, holding up a flame to her neck again, "Nuh, uh uh, now we wouldn't want something to happen now would we?" A shadow then a hand appeared behind him, clutching his throat, "Put Aurora down!" Alexander squirmed and dropped Aurora, gasping for breath, "Okay, she's down!"

**Aurora's POV**

Looking up I held my neck, shivering, "Thank you Thor." Thor nodded his head in a bowing like motion going back to Alexander, lifting him up off the ground. "Oh how I've waited for this moment!" Taking Mjӧlnir he sent Alexander flying into multiple trees, I cringed as I saw him hit each one then disappear immediately. Setting me up Nathaniel ran over to me, "Are you okay Aurora?" Taking a deep breath I had to make sure I was all there, "I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me." Loki appeared beside Thor, Thor looking at Loki questionably, "Aurora was in trouble where were you?" Sneering at Thor he contorted a frown, "I was with Odin, consulting on the war over Marcus and Alexander, extra precautions would be taken but it appears that all of our guards are missing, he would have consulted you, but you weren't there now were you?" Thor threw up his hands, "I was helping Nathaniel and Aurora, saving your daughter!" Tugging on his shoulder I cleared my throat, "It's true father, Thor did save me, if it wasn't for him, I Alexander could have done something…horrible…" I shivered again just thinking about it. Loki looked slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry brother." That was a first for all of us to hear in a while, "It's been a long few days, Marcus is growing stronger, I can feel it, when I meditate he comes to my mind and tries to infiltrate it, but Odin has ordered us to try and find the soldiers, we will be needing all we can."

Taking my hand Nathaniel chided, "I will do better at protecting you, I promise." Taking my hand back I coughed, "Not by my side all the time, it's fine Nathaniel, I'm not completely helpless." Loki looked down at Nathaniel, "What do you think will happen?" Nathaniel just wrung his hands together, "I just think he is going to try and get the better of Aurora is all." Loki just laughed, "That is preposterous!" He tilted his head at me, "Let's go Aurora." Putting a hair behind my ear as we left I looked back smiling at him and Thor whispering, "Thank you."

Chapter 15: Those Awkward Moments

"Brother, why do these…girls as Aurora and Nathaniel would say, hang about us?" Screaming girls in droves surrounded Loki and Thor, all of them asking for autographs or a picture, "This Tom Hiddleston is very popular here on Midgard, I'm not sure who he is, but I think he tries on my stuff for fun." Thor just about burst out laughing, snapping his fingers we were on the other side of the city of New York, he looked back at me, "This is why I did not go to New York." Although Loki wasn't in his armor, I swear fangirls can spot Tom from a mile away, even if he is in a suit or has black hair. Slapping Loki on the back Thor bellowed, "It is nice to have some time together now brother, a whole week of silence and the plans are coming together quite nicely!" I still found Loki's eyes looming down at Nathaniel and I holding hands, but Thor just smiled, "Oh, don't think anything of it brother; it's quite alright with me." Clearing his throat he insisted, "I am glad it is with you Thor, but I am still getting used to it." It was strange how formal Loki looked in a suit when Thor had on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, but even Nathaniel and I were wearing completely different things, his like Thor but a red t-shirt and I wore a pair of black pants, white shirt and a vest, I just thought it would be best to look respectable wherever I go. You want to know some awkward, going into a grocery store with two god's and children with unnatural abilities. For instance, an older woman's purse got snatched down the frozen foods department and Thor ran after the guy and pinned him down on the ground yelling, "You give that nice old lady her bag back!"

Loki just face slapped himself, but Nathaniel and I just burst out laughing. Giving the older lady her purse back a man came on the intercom, Thor looking up about the store, "What is that is this man invisible that is telling of a sale on aisle ten?" Nathaniel put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "It is just the man over there." He motioned his head to a clerk behind a register who was telling about the sale through a microphone, Thor nodding in understanding. Loki insisted that we leave the store, but not before I went down the beer and wine aisle grabbing a few wines and beers and the last wine I grabbed off of the rack all of the wine started to fall onto the floor, cringing as each bottle fell, a few people that were down the aisle just stared at me, Loki trying to hold in a laugh, taking my hand he started to walk me out of the store as I conjured some money and threw it to the guy talking at the register, Thor and Nathaniel following close behind. As we left we could hear him say, "Clean up on aisle thirteen…sigh." Going to a coffee stand, the girl behind the counter just stared at Loki and Thor, "Can…Can I have your autographs?" Smiling Thor shot a lightning bolt at the cart and sent it flying into the air along with the girl who he flew up and caught. Setting her down she looked stupefied at him, "Thank you…" Then I think she knew he wasn't the actor, "Are we getting coffee?" He took a swig of wine, "We were until bolt boy blew up the cart."

Nathaniel flew beside us giving me a coffee, "Glad I got some already, father, are you coming?" Trying to place the cart back together he stopped and caught up with us, "Is this why you don't bring him to Midgard often?" Shrugging he looked up at him, "He has to learn sometime, and now is as good as any I guess." I couldn't argue with that, it was just that Loki caught on so much faster, not that I was calling Thor stupid or anything. Taking a beer and finishing it in one giant gulp he smashed it on the ground and in his famous words, "Another!" Taking out another beer I tossed it to him, pointing at the trash can, "Next time use that?" Taking another drink he persuaded, "I meant no disrespect, but I will next time." Loki hailed a cab, as one came by we all got in, Thor got in the back with us while Loki sat in the front, it was hard however having Thor in the middle, he took up a lot of space, the cab driver asking, "So where to?" Conjuring some money in his pocket and handing it to the driver he stared at the one hundred dollar bill, "Like I said, where to?" Waving his hand forward he insisted, The Empire State Building." The traffic began to back up, why we didn't just teleport or walk I have no idea, but Thor was having a time with the windows, leaning over me he would keep pushing them up and down, locking and unlocking the doors, the cab driver pointing out, "You fellas aren't from here are ya?" Loki just held his head, "No, very far away."

The cab driver seemed intrigued, "Oh? Where ya hail from then Asgard?" Thor seemed delighted, we however held his mouth shut only to find that Loki zipped it shut, I quickly said, "California, San Diego." He started a whole talk about how great the place was and how he had a niece there, it was going to be a long car drive. Thor stared out the window and saw a crook run off with another woman's purse; he pushed my head aside and got out of the car, "Treachery!" I just sat with my hands in the air, eyes wide with shock wondering to Nathaniel, "I think we need to explain pick pockets." He just had to take out Mjӧlnir and throw it at the man's back sending the woman's purse flying as he caught it the man was on the ground in pain. Covering my mouth Loki got out of the car and told the driver, "We'll walk from here, keep the change." Going out with Loki Nathaniel and I ran over to the robber and stared at his back, "I didn't know a back could contort like that, did you?" Loki walked over to Thor and appeared talking to him, the robber trying to move, but wailed out in pain, "Holy crap! What did that guy throw at me, a cement truck?" Nathaniel tried not to laugh, "Not quite…" The police then came over and painfully brought the culprit up, cuffing him and took him away." Loki and Thor walked back over to us, "We are walking to The Empire State Building." The taxi had only taken us four blocks anyway and the building was seven away, I guess the whole point was to try and fit in like Midgardians, to be honest, I don't know how they do it.

Thor kept quiet, seeing another person run off with a purse I looked over at Thor, he just kept his eyes straight ahead at the building; I wonder what Loki told him? Letting Nathaniel and Thor go ahead I whispered, "What did you tell Thor father?" He straightened up his suit, "That crime is natural around here and he should leave it that way, that it can't be helped. That and just to keep his eyes forward." Coming at the base of the building Loki walked in front so we all walked through it and ended up at the top looking out over New York, Thor was stunned while I walked around by myself around the top. There were twenty other people on the observatory deck, some kids even trying to climb the fence around the top. The parents were trying to drag one of them down, but they missed one on the other side of them, behind them. Squeezing through the crowd I tapped the woman's shoulder, she already had a screaming child in her arms, "You missed a child." She yelled, Trevor!" Nathaniel just noticed Trevor going to the top of the fence looking down saying, "Wow, that's high." He started to lean forward, "Father, a kid is going to fall, do something!" Thor just ignored Nathaniel, "Loki told me not to, that crime is natural here." Nathaniel nearly pulled out his hair, "Falling isn't a crime!" I tore through the crowd, even past Loki who looked at me befuddled then realized what I was doing. The kid fell forward instantly, everyone screaming, the mother sobbing. Climbing the fence Loki cried, "Aurora!"

Jumping off the side more people screamed, "What is she doing?" The kid was light, so luckily he didn't fall as fast, but he flailed around a lot, making it hard to get a track on him. Darting forward I grabbed the screaming ten year old, "It's okay Trevor, I got you." The boy screamed as we were about to hit the ground, but before we did I teleported back to the top, handing the boy to his mother, the mother sobbing, "Thank you, thank you!" Trevor just looked up at me, "A hero?" Everyone just stared at me, "How did she do that? She has super powers!" Swallowing hard I held up my hands, "Please, I'm no hero, that mother just needs to keep an eye on her child is all." They all still insisted, Loki chiming in, "People, what you all saw today was an illusion, nothing…happened…here…" His eyes flashed golden, the people going about their normal activities. Walking over to me he sighed, "That. Was. Risky, please don't do it again." Nathaniel came up and kissed my cheek, "I thought it was brilliant." Holding my cheek Thor retorted, "I would have done something, but Loki told me not to." I felt weird inside, then and there I wasn't the daughter of chaos, I didn't push anyone off the building, or blow it up, no, I saved someone, I did. I didn't want any part of it to be honest, a hero's work is difficult, I didn't want praise, I just wanted to be me without being judged, and doing all that work to clean up another mess, just wasn't worth it.

It wouldn't change however, that I did it, and I was surprised that Loki said nothing more about it; I wondered if this changed his view on me? On the other hand, it was nice to have a day where neither Marcus or Alexander wasn't ravaging any of us, how long it would last I wonder?

Chapter 16: The Rough End

"You cannot hope to beat Marcus or Alexander if you refuse to hit me!" he motioned at his chest blaringly with his hands, "Now hit me!" Taking a deep breath I whispered to myself, "Okay, break is over, now to get real." Creating an energy of gold in my hands I tossed it at him quickly, but he just swiped it away with his own hands, "Come on Aurora, I know you better than that!" I wanted to grow stronger, but it was hard to hit him, for some reason I couldn't find myself able to. My arms grew blue and to ice, the tips of them growing rough and spear like. Leaping in the air I stabbed down at the ground, he had to duck and dodge my arms that were like wielding a double bladed sword. Breathing in and out heavily I kept trying to make contact with him, my arms were moving so quickly it was like a blur. Leaping backwards he stood with his hands folded behind his back, "Now, that was a bit better, now, you were actually close to hitting me." Smiling my hands and arms felt heavy from the weight of the ice, "Almost, isn't good enough father." His lip curled, "Good, now…again!" There had to be a way around him, my eyes glanced around, I had to be able to use my surroundings to my advantage. Breathing out ice around the boulders beside me and behind him I skated on the ice rapidly. He just kept his hands behind his back. Skating behind him I blew ice on his hands, sealing them together. He then had a look of panic on his face, but only for a mere moment until he just turned his head back at me watching as I leapt up in the air again I pushed him over and pinned him down, ice shard at his neck. Breathing heavily I muttered, "How. Was. That?"

The ice melted around me, my eyes shot around, looking back down at him, "You managed to make contact, but, how will you fancy offence?" Feeling a lump in my throat he grabbed my arms which started to melt, "Alexander knows how to wield fire, do you?" I could feel it burning to my skin; leaping back he grabbed my leg and tossed me into a boulder, "Ow…" He didn't waste time to throw fire at me, ducking behind the boulder the fire ensnared around it. Uncovering my head I peeked out of the corner only to have fire come flooding beside me. "Damn…" He had me trapped, I had to use fire, but I had to get out of here first. Raising the temperature in my hand I leaned out again, more fire flooding beside me. Reaching out beside me I cast the flame aside and rolled quickly standing up, "That's better, fight fire with fire!" Shooting out a blast from my fingertips I could feel not hot, but like a heartbeat in my hand, and it was cool. Shooting out fire from his fingertips he clearly outmatched me. Outstretching my other hand more fire shot from my fingertips. As soon as it looked like I was pushing his back, his fire started to turn green, smoke was shooting up from the middle of the attack, "What will you do once he uses black fire?" Right, the black fire, it almost wasn't fair, Loki almost didn't beat the black fire I was remembering how he thwarted that, but I wouldn't be able to do that easily, I had to think of something else. Although the fire was cool, beads of sweat started to drip down my face.

I couldn't hold it anymore, ducking the green fire flew over my head, it sounded like a dragon breathing out fire. Rolling to the side my cape nearly caught on fire. "Use my surroundings…" Turning into an eagle I soared above the hills and spotted water, "Perfect…" Conjuring his staff he started to shoot energy beams at me, "You going to fly away?" Tossing another fire ball at me I perched atop the hills peak turning back to normal I closed my eyes and raised my hands. "Don't think that will help you being that far dear." Green fire bellowed from his hands again, but the water rumbled behind me and splashed. The fire was growing closer and closer that I could feel its heat, but the water started to rise higher and higher. The flames drew to me, ducking which popped all down my back, it being rather painful I swiped to the side of the fire and twirled the water up and around me. Crashing on the flames I shot out like a gun. Swiping my hands apart the water surrounded me on all sides, and then I shot out my hands forward as it rushed towards Loki who raised his hands up, freezing the current. Skating down the water I kept it coming as he kept freezing it. Freezing my arms again to blades I crashed through his ice barrier and kicked him in the chest to the boulder which smashed it to pieces.

Holding the end of my bladed hand to his face he smiled, "That was fantastic…I couldn't have asked for more Aurora. Let alone did I know you could conjure water, but, you may not have water by you when this happens." Turning my hands back to normal, the water resting once more I sighed, "Then I'll just have to make sure when he turns to that, I'll be by water." Nathaniel appeared from the end of the hills, flying beside us. Tossing a few knives at his head which nearly hit his face but became lodged in the boulder behind him he held up his hands panicked, "Wow, geez what's your deal?" Face slapping myself I muttered, "What is it Nathaniel?" He pointed out over the hills, "Thor and I found the missing guards." Loki didn't really look intrigued, "Where?" Nathaniel started to draw out something on the ground, "Marcus is here, and Alexander is there." He drew Asgard in the middle and both Marcus and Alexander were on opposite sides of Asgard. "The guards are on the east and the west side." Looking back up at Loki I pointed out, "So, we're surrounded, but what is keeping them out?" Nathaniel, standing back up he smiled, "The All-Father, he is keeping up a barrier and we need both of you to contribute to this, please?" Loki still didn't look interested, he always wanted to do things on his own terms, "I don't see why we should, doesn't Odin have it under control?" Nathaniel started to fly up, "Only for a certain amount of time, but with you both, we should be okay for the longest time."

As he flew up and off, a cloud bursting behind him he yelled out, "What happened to all the water?" Trying not to laugh I took all of the water that was surrounding us and plopped it back into the empty bin, landing on Nathaniel in the process, "Never mind…" Running my fingers through my hair I stammered,

"Are we just hiding from the inevitable?"

"No, Odin must have another reason for the barrier; he must be trying to get the guards back."

"How long do you think he will be able to keep the barrier up?"

"For a while, more than Nathaniel thinks, but he has to stay in his tower to be able to do so."

"So what is it then?"

"Our battle may not be on Asgard."

"What makes you say that?"

"They will seek out and destroy other realms until Odin refuses to let anymore die and he will let down the barrier, more will be lost than intended."

"What do we do?"

"First, we get the guards back without Marcus and Alexander knowing, you take the north and I the south."

Yeah, that seemed easy enough, how many guards could they be controlling, at least two hundred? The only thing I was afraid of is what side Loki put me on, the side with Marcus, he could probably smell me or sense me right as I stepped foot on his side. Or what if the All-Father would not agree with this? If anything, Nathaniel and Thor could pose another distraction for us until we got the guards free of the mind control. And if we did get the guards free of the mind control, then they could stand and fight while I got what I needed, Thor and Nathaniel being an extra backup. "What keeps you so weary eyed Aurora?" Clearing my throat I realized how long I must've spent staring off into space, "Just thinking is all." Taking my hands he looked me in the eyes, the way he does when he is sure of something, "Don't overthink it Aurora, just do, don't have fear, it will be alright. I know you are strong, stronger than you think you are." Closing my eyes I felt my heart racing, we were nearing more and more towards judgment day it felt like, an all or nothing war. "Alright father, I will not doubt you, nor will I ever, should we tell Odin?" His face turned towards annoyance,

"We must, if he knows that someone opened the field, he will suspect something and he might send The Destroyer, Thor, Nathaniel, or the Warriors Three. It very well could ruin everything."

"How do we get atop the tower?"

"I don't, you do."

"Me, why me?"

"Odin trusts you more."

As much as I hated to admit, he was right, surprisingly right, "Then wait for me below?" I had never teleported directly onto the tower before, I didn't know what the two wolves would do, or Odin at that matter, "Alright, I'll wait." Teleporting atop the tower I saw Odin sitting in his chair with his eye closed, he said calmly, "Yes Aurora? I had to fill the lake back up because of you, but, you are improving I saw." Clearing my throat I rubbed the back of my neck, "So, you saw that?" Opening his eye it wondered to me, "You have come here to ask me permission?" Rubbing the tip of my foot on the ground I managed, "Yes, it's about the field, we…Loki and I were going to." He stopped me there,

"I grant you permission; I can lift the field for thirty seconds, long enough to keep the guards out, Marcus, and Alexander at bay."

"I didn't tell you the plan though All-Father."

Smiling he chided, "You don't need to, I can read it in you." Was I supposed to understand what that meant? "You can…read it in me?"

"Yes, I can Aurora, and for a long time, I can't believe I am saying this, especially to you, but I trust you, but if you do anything to break that trust, you won't be able to get back into Asgard, you will stay behind the field with Loki with no help and hope you make it out alive. You have come a long way daughter of chaos, but you are also the doer of good and the doer of evil. Asgard is in time of great need, and so are you. It is best we help those whom we've persecuted or have been persecuted from."

"So you are declaring a truce…for now?"

"Yes, Aurora, a truce."

My head tilted to the side, "Is there a catch?"

"No catch, but, you only have twenty minutes to turn the guards back to normal and I can return you back from the outside of the field, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear All-Father." Bowing my head I walked swiftly down the steps to Loki, the two wolves looking confused at each other that one was able to get atop the tower without them noticing. Loki walked up to me, "So?" Smiling I took his hand, "We've got thirty seconds to get passed the field and twenty to turn the guards back to normal, that is when he'll be able to open it back up again, but he said not to give him a reason to think wrongly or we won't be able to return to Asgard, we'll be on our own with no help. So question is are you ready?" Taking my other hand his lip curled into a devious smile, "Let's get this done."

Chapter 17: Dark Eyes

I didn't know what to expect coming across the field, crossing over in thirty seconds was nothing, both Loki and I went our separate ways and the guards were within two hundred feet of me. I didn't know how long it would take for Marcus or Alexander to notice the both of us cross over, surly they would have seen at least one of us cross over, I had to work quickly. A hundred guards were at each side we were told, I just stared at them all one by one, as if counting in my head again to make sure. Coming out from behind a large boulder I accidentally kicked a pebble, cringing and squeezing my eyes shut I noticed that the guards did not notice, maybe I was far enough away they didn't? Waving my hands all over I yelled softly, but they still didn't look over not one of them did. Walking closer to them slowly they still did not move a muscle. Now I was right in front of one and waving my hand in front of their face, "Anyone home?" I knocked at his head, "Hello? Hmm, guess not." Then this was going to be easier than I thought. Popping my knuckles and my neck I took a deep breath, starting to say an incantation, but was interrupted when I heard clapping. My lips pursed shut and my eyes grew weary, "How you got over without us noticing that very second I do not know, but, these guards, they cannot help you, not at this end anyway." My heart felt like it was in my stomach, but I summoned all of the courage I could, "Won't help me, how, are they not guards of Asgard?" I couldn't spot where he was, it sounded like he amplified his voice to be all around me, "Oh, they are replicated to be, what Modi saw was what we wanted him to see."

"So this was all a trick, then why can't we find the guards of Asgard, the actual ones?" I saw a small speck on a hill over five hundred feet away, it had to be Marcus, "Because we have them all in an underground containment facility only known by Alexander and myself, it has been here as long as we have."

"Then the ones my father is going after, are also fakes?"

"Oh yes quite, but don't be fooled by their appearance, they can attack if ordered my dear girl."

"Then why not have them attack me now?" He laughed heartily, "Now, that wouldn't be the point in a trap now would it?" How could this be a trap? "This seems like a pretty pathetic trap to me, how can you trap us, the All-Father can open up the field in thirteen minutes, and you cannot do much in that time." I saw the speck jump from the hill, and instantly he was ten feet away from me, smiling hideously, "Oh can I?" Snapping his fingers the guards took a battle position and faced me, one just being five feet from me, "It only takes that long to do so much damage, and what…what if you miss your opportunity?" Damn, I thought it would be just the thought of saying an incantation and freeing the guards from the spell, but they're all fake and we have fallen into a trap, if we get caught here, we're stuck here and Marcus and Alexander could raid Asgard with these guards, two hundred guards! "Now, for the fun part…" Snapping his fingers again the guards put forth their spears, one just inches from me as I backed up far from him, "I'll give you a ten second head start…" Swallowing hard I began to run forward, my fists becoming blazed with fire. Stopping at what could be a good distance away from them to fire at each one they started running as Marcus snapped his fingers again. Throwing fireballs at all of them, some would fall, but then get back up, "Oh, damn…" The guards were now closer to me, one even throwing a spear that I deflected with the tip of my finger.

"I will not fight you Aurora, not yet; this should be fun to watch!" Did he expect me to get out of this, how? They All-Father would open up the field in nine minutes; I just had to fight till then. Taking some of the spears from the guards they would continue at me with their fists, one even hitting me directly in the face before I took his hand and snapped it backward and took another guard and snapped his neck, "Get up from that!" To my disgust he did, getting up his neck popped back into place. Shuddering I gagged, "Gross, but these things are invincible!" My powers were helpless against these guards; I had never seen something like this before. Taking down a few more they would get back up, one kneeing me in the stomach, but I would refuse to fall to the ground for I would become overtaken. As soon as Marcus apparently had his fun he snapped his fingers again, the guards stopping and forming a circle around me, Marcus walking into that circle, "Just look at you, exhausted, more than you thought I presume?" He smiled deviously as if he had one without me being on the ground, but frankly it felt like that was where I'd end up in a few seconds, but I managed, "Three more minutes!" He wagged his finger in protest, "Oh, but I'm just getting started." Started, he called one hundred guards, invincible guards started?

A flash of light appeared behind me, it was Alexander and my father, Alexander walking up to Marcus who gave him a firm handshake. Alexander just looked at his hand frowning, "Now Aurora." I stopped him, "Looks like my father beat of your guards!" Marcus motioned his head towards Alexander, "Just in time son." Turning around I laughed at them, "You're too late, and he will open up the field in one minute!" Turning back around I got a firm fist to my already bruised face then a knee to the stomach along with a desert of fire to the chest. Flying backwards I was scorching with pain, my bones felt wracked, all of the guards laughed in unison, "No…Dark Eyes…" It was true, Alexander had hexed my father, his eyes were now pitch black, he was now taken over. I could not cross over without Loki; it wasn't an option, not for him to in turn be a puppet! Stumbling back up I tried, "Father, please, this isn't you; I'm your daughter, Aurora!" Both Marcus and Alexander laughed as they watched me refuse to fight, Loki sending a rage of punches at me, one held in his hand a dagger that grazed my arm as I tried to dodge it, "I'm not fighting you!" My arm started to bleed through my armor which was becoming cracked, Alexander scoffing, "You'll never reach him, he's too far gone, he fell for the guard trick as well, and you both did it seemed, pathetic!" The field was opening up and was closing quickly, but I refused to leave without him. However he kept punching at me, drawing my arms up I turned them into an ice shield. He, at one point had to take his hand back and shake it, but he conjured fire in his hand and grasped my shield tightly, going right down to my very skin.

Tears were coming in my eyes, "Father please!" He kept a scalding hold on my arm, a neutral look remaining on his face, he did not speak, not one word, he just watched me writhe in pain. I tried to cast another ice shield, but before it would even develop it would melt. I couldn't even conjure a fire to block his attack the pain was so severe. Kneeing me in the stomach I fell to my knees, my skin felt like melting wax, it would drip onto the ground along with my blood, I knew I could not die, but it was so painful. The guards continued to laugh with Marcus and Alexander, while the shield closed with no hope of escaping, all I could think about was my time here in Asgard with Loki. Tears streamed down my face as they fell on his fiery grasp he pulled his hand back staring at me. Looking at my arm, bone was showing, I couldn't fist fight or my bones would painfully break, so I made ice form painfully over my arms. Swiping a dagger at me I ducked and dodged, occasionally the dagger hitting my cheek or swiping the ice on my arms, there was no way I could get through to him, but then I had a crazy idea, it was the only shot and idea I had, something had to work.

Leaping backwards I closed my eyes, limited with space Loki was only twenty feet from me. Letting my hands fall to my sides I took a deep breath, "Only one shot…this could change everything if this doesn't work…" Clapping my hands together I began to say, "Quita fortis est corpus meum transferrum ad aliquid debile!" A great golden light flashed around me, Marcus and Alexander didn't look too sure at what I was doing. The light dispersing they looked around violently, Alexander's jaw dropping pointing down, "Father…" They both started laughing, Marcus could barely breathe, "She's four, and she's so small!" The problem with this was it was a spell that was irreversible, so if this didn't work, I would be stuck like this forever. Loki's gaze turned down, his fists blazing with fire still, being small my body was in more a greater pain than it was before, the ice still shielding my bones on my arms. Starting to walk, which was difficult I held my arms out up towards him. Once I was at his feet I looked up at him, his eyes staring straight through me it seemed, the flames from his hands dispersing. I noticed a few tears fell from his face. For the first time he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were their normal shimmering green again. Picking me up he croaked, "My dear Aurora, you saved me…" He had known what spell I used to make myself young and feeble, and he was the only one who could reverse it. Kissing my forehead he glared at Marcus and Alexander, he had seen my arms and my gimp body.

"You both…will pay!" Marcus snapped his fingers, the guards starting to leap at Loki who still had me in his arms, "I cannot fight with Aurora like this!" Looking at the field he bit his lip, he realized he had missed the opening. Dodging all of the fists he even had to toss me in the air once, sliding under a guard he caught me again and ran off into the forest, Marcus cackling, "You cannot hide Loki, when you need back into Asgard we will follow!" It hurt while he ran with my body the way it was, finally stopping he held my hand, cradling me, "You saved me…from the Dark Eyes my little one…" Setting me down he laid his hands over me, a soft light glowing around his hands then around me, "Facere quod ex meo sanguine normalis…" I instantly felt my bones growing back to normal, my skin once again covering them, any bruises or abrasions I had were no more. Smiling I looked up at him, a few tears falling from my face, "Looks like we messed up…" Wiping my tears away he chided, "Yes my dear Aurora we did, but we can still do this, Alexander got lucky with that spell, it took a lot out of him just to cast it on me, so I have a feeling he won't use it again, but looks like we're stuck here until the All-Father says so." Frowning I looked out in between the trees at that was which the vast Asgard, the field having a light gleam to it, "When he does, lower the field though, they will be able to get through…" Taking my hand gently once more his eyes met mine softly, "Yes, but with that the All-Father already knows where the guards are, they will help now, as well as Nathaniel and Thor, we are not alone Aurora."

I realized though, until then, we would have to steer clear of Marcus, Alexander, and the guards by staying in the forest, but I had a feeling they would keep the guards at the fields gate. The day of reckoning was coming, would Asgard burn and Marcus and Alexander take over or would we be able to kill Marcus and Alexander, putting a feud that has lasted through the ages to rest in a grave, it was all too near to wonder, but one fact I knew myself was I wanted it to be over.

Chapter 18: Day of Reckoning Part 1

Running from Marcus and Alexander for days now, the field was still high up, occasionally casting a dim shadow over the trees. The guards remained where we saw them last, however, Odin had the true guards of Asgard looking the falsifying guards in the face, all Loki and I could do was look down at what would be a war, the shield would soon be down, it already started at the top. "Do you worry of Odin growing weary so that he is not to battle father?" He looked as if he could see the very top of Odin's tower, "Odin is not on his tower anymore my dear daughter, and we must pass through the field in secret into Asgard now." Taking my hand we teleported to the bottom of Odin's tower, the wolves were not there, the palace seemed dismal and quiet, "Where did everyone go?" Loki's eyes wandered around severely, "Something happened while we were outside the field Aurora…" Walking swiftly about the columns and hallways there was still not one Asgardian to be seen. Something clawed at my throat, something wasn't right here, "Father, might we go to the throne room, maybe Odin resides there with Thor and Nathaniel?" He kept me at bay with my words, but some seemed to seep through his mind for he started for the throne room. "Stay quiet and close Aurora."

As soon as we got down the hall to where the throne room resided, the doors seemed to help themselves to opening. Loki held his hand behind him to make me stop; a chill ran up my spine as the doors creaked to a halt, no one walked out as Loki peered carefully to the side of the door. He came back over by me, back against the wall, hand to his chest. I wanted to see what he saw, but he grabbed my cape and pulled me aside, shaking my head. Speaking through my mind I held my index finger to him motioning to the door, it looked like we were having a silent argument. Finally he gestured me to look, just a peek. My eyes wondered, my hands gripped the large vastly thick doors to the slowly appearing throne room, the wolves were at the foot of the throne, but it was not Odin who was sitting on the throne, it was Marcus. My heart nearly leaped out of my throat, turning to Loki I felt the silence of the area once more; it was more vast and cautious.

"What are we to do father?" I said with a whisper.

"We start with the plan Aurora; we do not interrupt, not for one second."

"How do we start without the rest?"

A voice came from the throne room, "I know you are there…do not be wise and come in? I must explain to you where the others are." Both of us seemed to tremble, but Loki headed before me confidently with strides that of a god. I followed close behind, but with true unease. "Now, where do I begin Loki?" I swiped out an index finger and spat, "Try telling us first where the All-Father is!" Marcus seemed to revel in this question, shuddering with satisfaction. Leaning forward he placed his arched hands on his chin, "The All-Father…is….dead…" My face turned dead pale, how can Odin just be, gone? Loki rushed up the steps only to be blocked by the wolves, "You tell me you dirty snake, where is the rest of Asgard?" He held out his hands standing up, "It's mine, Asgard…is…mine. Don't you see they have all fled here; my guards as we speak are battling the other guards, falling one by one at the order of Odin himself. There is no hope for any of you now. Loki, standing his ground as the wolves growled at his heels, "Ahh, but I can see right through you Marcus, what are you hiding?"

Marcus was hiding something, how could Asgard, all of Asgard just fall in a day without a fight? "They are all trapped, what can I say Loki? They will never get out of where I put them." He grinned deviously motioning his head towards a chunk of rock. We both looked back, it was Thor's hammer, it rested on top of it along with Nathaniel's sword, "I figured they wouldn't need them." Loki looked like he would erupt, "Where is Alexander?" I felt like I had heard enough, taking a step by the two growling wolves I took one step up more by Loki, Marcus looming his eyes over me, "Yes?" I was literally face to face with him, "You, where is Alexander, I have some unfinished business with him!" Sitting back in his throne he sighed looking up at the both of us, "You two really are helpless aren't you? And now, the whole of Asgard rests with you, that whole plan you had, that great plan is gone, poof!" He waved his hand in a forwarding motion, now, be gone, there is nothing more you can do. Oh and Alexander is in the palace of Odin resting as we speak." Of all the dirty and ungrateful things for him to do, the coward…

Loki looked down at me, "Find Alexander…You know what must be done, I will stay here and do what has to be done." Marcus looked intrigued, "Oh and what might I ask that be Loki?"

"The king…I will take you down and become king of Asgard, this, what you have done doesn't strike fear into our hearts."

I cringed a little squeaking, "Maybe a little…"

Loki rolled his eyes, continuing, "If you really are king, you will not be scared to take me on, our plan will still work…" Waving his hand past me he smiled down at me, he spoke softly, "Now go, father has one last job to do."

A stray tear fell down my cheek, but I took in all of the bravery I could and teleported outside of Odin's palace yelling, "Hey Alexander, we have some unfinished business!" Alexander's face appeared out of a window glaring at me, but he hung about the window sill, "Oh, it's just you, I was afraid more of a threat might come about, and what do you want?" Gripping my fists together I shouted, "I have come to challenge you!" The clouds drew around the palace of Odin, it grew darker and rain started to lightly fall around, Alexander looking me over, "Very well, I heard my father was facing your father, it will be a battle of the ages no?" Appearing ten feet in front of me he crossed his arms looking up at the sky, "Now, how will that plan of yours come about?" Taking a deep breath I realized Nathaniel and Thor would not be here to distract them, I could not use magic to get to where I needed, but Alexander held up a hand, "Do not fear, for I will not block off your magic, I want this to be a battle to remember, worth fighting!" That made it clear, but it would take all of my magic just to beat him, there was only one option left.

I had to go to the very depths of Hel myself; I had to painfully die to get what I needed to done. The was only one thing left remaining, how long did I have, to gather everyone to one place was going to take all of the magic in me, I had to make this slow, store up myself and release it when Alexander would be most vulnerable, if he was ever vulnerable. The ground shook as lightening pierced the skies and the heavens poured down sheets of rain, Alexander just stood in front of me looking smug, our glances being turned to the great palace as the side of it blew away in a great billow of fire and smoke, two figures flying from the side. "Looks like the fight has begun…" Alexander popped his knuckles and stared at a mad dash for me. Bracing myself I took in every punch he started to give me, my armor already becoming cracked under the intense pressure. I could show no fear, I could not falter even once, I could not break away for all of Asgard was at stake.

Then it hit me, I could ride this thing out a little longer than I thought. Alexander just laughed, "You're not going to fight? Then I might as well bring out the big guns and get this over with!" Leaping backwards he threw his arms to the side, sparks were dancing all around his body, balling up in his fists, but it was unable to fully ignite into a spark, "What, why?" Pointing up to the sky I said smugly, more or less sarcastically, "It's raining ding dong!" And it was perfect for me. Drawing my hands to the sides the water around me stopped and started to grow into a single large water bubble in front of me. Alexander was still trying to conjure a fire around him, "You know, fire may not be one of my strong points, but lucky enough for me, it's raining." I brought my hands together and the ball of water grew denser, whipping my arms back the water whirl pooled around me, "Try and block this!" Casting my hands forward the water flew at Alexander, crashing into him head on, sending him right into Odin's house. Flinching I walked towards the rubble picking up the pieces looking for him.

Coming up from behind me, the center of his armor was cracked heavily enough for it to look painful. Swiping his staff at me it knocked me clean to the side, "No one does that to me!" Holding my side I got up and laughed, "Why do you do this anyway, for your father?" Alexander looked furiously at me, his glance went over to Loki and Marcus fighting in the skies, "He cares about me! Why would you suggest such a heinous thing?" Shrugging I started casting more water around me, but I wasn't distracting Alexander, that's what he thought I was doing and he started to barrel right for me again. Turning the water droplets into ice shards I sent them flying in all directions, however Alexander went to dive under them and slipped on the wet grass, crashing into me. In a mangled mess we both scrambled up, conjuring my staff I twirled it into the air, picking up his, it clashed with mine causing sparks to fly, "Come on Alexander, don't you think he's just going to rid of you? He was jealous of Loki having me, it's the only reason he had you!" He pushed back even harder, "Not true!"

There was scorn in his eyes, but pain as well, as if somehow deep down he knew it, he didn't want to accept it, and the only way I was going to prove it was by winning, and now I had just enough time to let go. Missing on purpose his staff went right through my armor into my stomach. Keeling over in pain I spat out blood and passed out cold on the ground. Once more I woke to being in Hel, Hel herself standing over me, "Is it time?" Quickly getting up I noticed the large hole in my stomach laughing, "Yes, it's time…" Rising up her hands they glowed a pitch black color, "Just return them when you're done okay?" Nodding I flew back up towards the surface, Alexander looking completely confused, "No!" The hole in my stomach was gone and a rumble drew about the area causing Alexander to almost lose his balance, "What is this?" Immediately the un-dead started to pop up from the ground in a decayed mess nearly fifty surrounded me, Alexander looked terrified, "Ready to give up Alexander?"

Gritting his teeth he dashed at them all, but they would just get back up, all I did was stand from the side lines and watch at his failed attempts. After twenty minutes of hard fighting from the both of us, the rain still coming down in sheets Alexander just fell to his knees. Snapping my fingers the un-dead stopped and for the first time ever fighting him, I saw him ball his hands up in the grass and weep. Walking over to him I laid a hand on his back saying softly, "I don't wish to kill you, I know what is in your heart, I do not kill who is forced to do the will of another…" Snapping my fingers again the un-dead went back into the seeping wet ground as Alexander sat up on his knees, "You are right Aurora…He has been using me all of these years, he's only had one ambition…and that was to kill you both, and take over Asgard, he would always train me, we had no father son time unless it was on the battlefield." And for the first time ever he looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "I. Am. So. Sorry." Smiling I chided, "I forgive you, now, shall we?"

Nodding Alexander stood up, we both looked at the continuing battle between Marcus and Loki, "How much longer do you think it will last Alexander?"

"They are both great magicians, fighting masters, it could go on forever Aurora, but I cannot be a part of it do you understand? I've been a part of too much slander already." Smiling I took his hand, "You don't have to, don't do one word your father says, I will do this, what needs to be done."

Chapter 19: The Day of Reckoning Part 2

As Loki and Marcus fought above us I set Alexander aside to me, "Stay down here if you don't want to get your hands dirty." Winking I flew up between Loki and Marcus, they both immediately stopped fighting, Marcus scorning, "Get out of the way Aurora!" They both looked exhausted, but neither of them were going to give one inch. "Marcus is right Aurora, this battle isn't over and I don't want you to be in the middle of it." Gritting my teeth I swiped my hand at the ground, "Too late father…" His head motioned towards the ground he saw the army of the un-dead arising. Snapping my fingers they all started to fly towards Marcus who blasted them all away like they were paper dolls. Loki just stared at me, closing his eyes as if overjoyed or scared, "Oh Aurora…" I felt pretty proud of myself then and there, but a great ball of fire started to erupt from the center of where the un-dead was, Marcus was breaking out. "Damn…" Loki just shrugged, "I have to admit, his is an impossible adversary, I can't keep him down and to be honest I'm growing tired, we need to think of something fast."

Looking down at Alexander Loki noticed he was still alive, "You didn't kill him?"

"No, he didn't deserve to die; his father has been using him this whole time. He said that all he ever did was train him and get him ready to fight us and kill us one day. He…was never a real father to him." Loki looked understanding, but his look was turned towards Marcus again, "Loki!" The un-dead flew back into the ground; Marcus cast an ice barrier on the ground to be sure they wouldn't arise again, "There, now…where were we?" I was thinking it was ridiculous how much power Marcus had, even Loki couldn't keep him down. The ground trembled and shook as fire appeared in Marcus's hands and surrounded his body, taking my hand Loki said this like it was his final words, "Thank you Aurora…" It was like a supernova it was so bright and hot. Gale force winds picked up and tore at the trees fueling his strength, "Now you shall perish!" Casting his hands in the air he shot out a mighty blast of fire sending it raining on us both.

Trying to dodge every flame was nearly impossible and when we didn't it went straight through our armor, one hitting me directly in the back it sent me flying right into the thick sheet of ice, all I could hear Loki say was, "Aurora!" I saw Alexander standing right next to me as a stray tear fell down my cheek, the world once again grew silent, I felt different this time, in pain…for once something hurt so much it felt like I would die and never get back up. Loki flew down by me and everything being muffled I heard no words from his lips, but just him covering all of me with his body, keeping me safe from Marcus's power. My gaze once more went up towards Alexander who took to the skies towards Marcus, all I could get out was one last, "I love you…"

I violently shot up in my bed and Nate was holding my hand staring into my eyes, "Aurora?" His eyes welled with tears of joy, "Are you okay?" Kissing my hand I took it back, "Don't you dare do…that? How long was I out for, that was a…weird…" Nate put in for me, "Dream?" Holding my head I shook it, "No, no, it couldn't have been a dream…"

"It was Aurora, I've been by your bedside for three days straight, I flew two-thousand miles for you."

"And what of my parents?"

"They are downstairs praying, they have been ever since you wouldn't wake up."

Sitting up Nate tried to keep me down but I noticed something on my desk, an envelope. Picking it up the writing was in golden rune on the

front of it saying my name boldly. I whispered, "Aurora…" Nate sat up from my bed, "What is it?" Flopping the letter to the back it had a seal on it, a green seal which had the insignia of two staffs crossed together. Walking over to me he looked at the letter and kissed my cheek softly, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, I'll tell your parents to not disturb you until you come downstairs okay?" Halfway nodding I managed, "Yeah, okay…" As he walked out I opened the letter carefully, taking out a piece of scroll like parchment read a letter in black bold rune,

"My dearest Aurora, the unthinkable happened, Marcus was taken out, killed, by his own blood, it was quite a sight to see, I just thank you enough for being a part of what was so dark for me before. Get well soon…"

Dropping the envelope I fell to my bed sitting hard on it, all I could do was stare down at the letter. "Was it real, or was it a dream, I'm so confused!" I heard my door open once more and I held my breath, "I don't want to be bothered right now Nate, I've got a lot to think about." It scared me, how long I was out, what did I miss? I still felt someone looming over me, so I whipped around quickly, "What is it I said…I…wanted to be…alone…" My gaze stared up to the same man that was sitting on my bed the very first day. He said with a kindly gesture, smiling ear to ear, his scepter glowing in his hand, "Hello Aurora…"

EPILOGUE

I went down to eat with my parents for what seemed like days I hadn't, I felt so famished I could eat everything on the table. My mother was saying something to me but I could hardly understand her so she snapped, "Aurora, honey are you doing okay now?" Nate just gave me a side glance smile and looking out the window I saw him standing behind a tree, his armor on, clutching his staff by his side. Putting his finger to his lips in a shushing manner I smiled, "Fine mother, just fine…"

-END


End file.
